


Begin Again

by DreamingInWonderland



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Cora and Elsie own a business together, F/M, Originally posted between January and July 2016, Romance, Transferred From Fanfiction.net, all characters from Downton Abbey will feature, quite possibly my favourite fanfic for this fandom, some slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 85,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingInWonderland/pseuds/DreamingInWonderland
Summary: Since the death of her fiancé, Elsie Hughes has been focused on raising their daughter and launching her fledgling business with Cora Crawley. Charles Carson returns to London after six years teaching in North Carolina, and a failed relationship. The last thing either of them expects is to fall in love. Sparks will fly but love isn't straight forward and certainly not plain sailing.





	1. Chapter 1

‘ _The course of true love never did run smooth’ ~ A Midsummer Nights Dream, Act 1, scene 1_

Charles pulled up the shade and looked out at the vast expanse of cloud that seemed to wrap itself around the plane. He had left Britain six years ago for a teaching post at Duke University with the occasional lecture at North Carolina State. It was supposed to last for a year, but other factors had made him stay. Had things played out the way he had hoped they would, he probably would’ve stayed indefinitely and applied for citizenship. In fact, if he had received this job two months ago, he probably would have turned it down. As it was, the post at the British Museum had come at just the right moment.

He leaned back in the seat, eyes trained on the view.

_New job. New start_ , he thought as the sky gradually grew lighter. _I can pawn that ring as well_ he added mentally. His thoughts turned to the princess cut diamond ring that for some reason he had packed instead of tossing it into the Eno River. He had really loved Alice. Though he had to wonder just how much, if he had failed to notice that she was slowly falling for – and then sleeping with – another man. In his mind, Charles had always had an idea of how his life was supposed to go. The perfect job, with the perfect house, loving wife and a couple of children. Not for the first time, Charles wondered if he had only been with Alice as she fit seamlessly into that image of his.

\---x---

The sound of an alarm ringing pierced through the last moments of her dream and Elsie groaned in response. Her hand slid out from under the covers and switched it off, before she turned over. She wanted to retain the image of the dream that little bit longer.

“Pathetic,” she muttered to the empty room.

A long time ago, she would probably have been a little ashamed that, that dream had been the most action she’d had in a very long while. However, her priorities were different now. Her life was different.

After a few moments of looking up at the ceiling, she pushed back the covers and got out of bed, pulling on her dressing gown as she went. Her eyes fell upon the small calendar by her bedroom door, and the date didn't escape her notice. If she didn't have work, and Abigail didn't have school, Elsie was fairly sure they would've taken a trip up North, to go and visit Sheila and Michael. _Maybe next year_ , she thought. For what seemed like the first time in ages, Elsie didn't look down at her left hand and miss the ring that used to sit there.

* * *

_'Ladies and gentlemen, we will shortly be arriving at London Heathrow. On arrival, please remain seated until the seat belt sign has been switched off. Local time is 8:00 am and the temperature is a mild 15 degrees, that’s 59 degrees Fahrenheit. We would like to thank you for flying with us today and hope to see you again soon.’_

Charles walked back towards his seat, feeling a little more refreshed. Airplane bathrooms may be tiny, but at least he could have a decent wash and change his shirt. He could always have a proper one when he reached his new flat. Charles was relieved that there were very few people travelling in first class on this flight as it meant he had no one in the seat next to him. Plus there was none of that awkward standing about while the person next to you stood up so you could get back to your seat.

He was also thankful that he wouldn’t have to hunt for a taxi when he landed. He had called Robert while he’d been waiting in the departure lounge at JFK to let him know he really was on his way back to Britain. Robert had insisted on meeting him at the airport to give him a lift to his new home, and to fill him in on most of the things he had missed. Charles also knew that Robert, and Cora for that matter, would be less frazzled now as they no longer had three girls under the age of ten. Though from what he had heard, even if they were nearer to their teens than their younger sister, Mary and Edith were still at each others throats.

“Can I get you anything sir?”

“No thank you,” Charles smiled, before he turned to look out of the window. He could tell that they were closer to their destination, as the clouds had given way to an endless sea of green with the occasional patch of towns and cities scattered around.

\---x---

_Well at least its stopped raining_ Elsie thought as she stood by the open door. She still held onto her umbrella though. There was no guarantee that the rain would stay away for any length of time. She looked at her watch and sighed as she noticed that they were going to be late, if Abi took much longer.

“Abigail Marie Burns, if you’re…” she tailed off as her daughter appeared in front of her before she walked towards the door, “coat,” she added “and don’t give me that look,” she continued as the eight year old turned and pouted. In that moment Elsie could see exactly what Becky meant when she said that looking at Abi was like looking at a picture of her younger self.

They had just reached the school gates, when Abi stopped suddenly. Elsie turned to look at her daughter and found herself staring into her eyes. The eyes that were the exact same shape and colour of Joe's. Elsie crouched down so that she was eye to eye (or almost) with her.

“What is it?”

“Today is the day daddy went away isn't it?” she asked.

“How do you know about that?” Elsie replied a little confused. She had always told Abi that her father died before she was born, but never what day it was.

“Auntie Becky told me,” Abi replied, “she told me I had to hug you really hard today, because you'd be sad,” she added before she did just that.

_That explains why Becky looked a little sheepish last night,_ Elsie thought as she held her daughter closely. “Come on,”she said as she patted her on the back, “you've still got to go to school today,” she added as loosened Abi's hold before standing up.

“Sophie!” Abigail yelled as she caught sight of a blonde girl stood by the school gates hugging her mother. Elsie smiled as Abi ran a little ahead of her, and watched as she said hello to both Sophie and Anna. “Love you mummy!” she called back over her shoulder as she and Sophie ran into the playground.

“Morning Elsie.”

“Hi, Anna, how are you?”

“Good, Sophie has finally accepted James as a baby brother,” Anna replied referring to their four month old son, “it helps that John has started father-son bonding days. Which basically means Sophie gets my undivided attention for all of Saturday,” she laughed, “oh, while I've got you, I want to speak to you about Sophie's birthday.”

“Yes?”

“You know how I was going to take Sophie, Abi and Gemma to the cinema and then they were having a sleepover?” she asked watching as Elsie nodded, “well John was able to get tickets to see Little Mix at the Hammersmith Apollo on Sophie's birthday. Is it alright for Abi to go? Both me and John will be there, his mum is watching James for the evening.”

“That should be fine,” Elsie replied. Though she did feel a little sorry for the Bates'. She had, had _Wings_ stuck in her head for ages last summer after Abi had played it constantly. “Anyway, I've got to get to the office, I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Not later?”

“No, I'm picking her up at half 12, she's got the dentist this afternoon.”

“Good luck,” Anna commented sympathetically.

* * *

As he walked through the terminal, Charles couldn't help but admire the fact that everything had gone swiftly from getting off the plane, to customs to baggage claim, there hadn't been that much of a wait. He did wonder if there was anything that made the change for the better or if it was just a case of this being the start of the shift for many of the workers.

He walked through the arrivals gate and looked out over the sea of people as he watched for his friend. Eventually he caught sight of Robert leaning slightly on one of the barriers.

“So you finally found your way home again?” Robert asked as Charles drew near to him.

“I did,” he smiled, “and I see its still pissing down. As usual.”

“Only the best to welcome you home,” Robert commented as he clapped Charles on the back.

“How are the girls?” he asked as they made their way to the car park.

“They're all good,” Robert replied, “though Mary is about to turn thirteen, myself and Cora foresee all manner of arguments,” he added “I wonder if Mary and Edith will ever get along. Sybil's always playing the peacemaker between them. So where is the new home?” he finished as they reached the car.

“Conway Street, its just up from the British Museum.”

\---x---

Elsie hurried down the street, eager to get out of the rain. She was glad that the office was only a five minute walk from Covent Garden underground station. It wasn't a full on downpour yet, but she wouldn't be surprised if it ended up that way. As she reached the front doors, she smiled at the plaque that read _'Crawley and Hughes'_. It had been two years since she'd set it up with Cora.

She'd moved to London four years ago, and had done several freelance design jobs to support herself and Abi, even if she had, had to spend the first couple of months in her sister's spare bedroom. After a successful job with Cora, they had decided that they should go into business together. Well, Cora had suggested it and Elsie had been a little unsure. Elsie had eventually decided that they could try one more joint project and if that was as successful then they could look into starting a business.

The next project had been as successful, and as a result they had started Crawley and Hughes. From two women working out of the kitchen at Cora's home, they had grown to an office in a street off of Covent Garden with a team of about fifteen people under them. More, if they included the people they worked with at Jones and Taylor Construction.

Cora and Elsie had attributed their success to the fact that they both had their own separate departments (Elsie dealt with interiors, while Cora dealt with exteriors and building work) and they were also extremely good friends (and had been since their university days, Cora was even godmother to Abigail, while Elsie was godmother to Edith and Sybil). Also with the exception of Thomas and Jack, their team was all female.

She pushed the front door open and climbed the stairs to their office on the third floor.

“Morning Jess,” she said as she walked past the receptionist. Jess shared the job with another woman – Stella – both of whom fitted the job around their studies and family life.

“Morning Elsie,” she replied, “Beryl Mason dropped off a fresh batch of muffins from the bakery this morning,” Jess added “I'm not sure if its a thank you for all of our custom or a subtle hint she's sick of us popping in at least three times a day.”

“Well, her food shouldn't be so delicious,” Elsie winked as she opened the door to the main offices and boardroom.

Elsie walked down the corridor, calling out various hellos to people.

“Morning Jack,” Elsie called as she reached their client manager's desk.

“Morning love,” he replied. Jack was an East End boy through and through, and called everyone love or darling unless they asked him not to. To many, he looked imposing (the fact he was tall and built like a rugby player probably contributed to that) but he really was a sweetheart with a seven months pregnant wife and a three year old son.

As she walked towards her office, she waved a hand at Cora who was speaking to someone on the phone. Cora waved back and held up a half eaten muffin with a thumbs up sign.

Elsie smiled at her friend, before she walked past her PA Thomas, who was sat staring at his computer screen and wordlessly handed her, her messages without even looking up from the screen. Elsie frowned at this, he usually smiled at her and would greet her with a cheery 'good morning.' Even if he was a sarcastic shit most of the time, to Elsie he was always friendly.

"Morning Elsie, how was your evening? Mine was good,” she commented as she pulled up a chair and sat beside him.

“Sorry,” he sighed. Thomas knew it was pointless to ignore Elsie. Especially when she had told him that she'd always listen to whatever problem he had, “my father called round last night,” he added after a few moments, “I guess I just let the things he said get to me,” he continued, “it was mostly about how I was a 30 year old PA and my relationship with Edward. He always knows just what to say to push my buttons.”

“Well, in my opinion, you are the best PA I could ever ask for, and you and Ed are so in love, it makes me green with envy when I see you two together.”

“Is that because you're on the verge of spinsterhood?” he teased.

“I'm going to let that one slide,” Elsie commented as she stood up, “I'm only five years older than you.”

“I'll bring you in your usual in, in five minutes.”

“And one of Beryl's muffins.”

* * *

“Nice place,” Robert commented as he pulled up into a parking space outside the block of flats, “British Museum must pay well.”

“I'm not sure about the pay,” Charles replied, as they got out of the car, “this is just what my lawyer could find on short notice with the relocation bonus.”

“'My lawyer'?” Robert quoted back, “you haven't gone American on us have you?”

“Hardly,” Charles huffed, “Murray's your lawyer too,” he added with a smirk as he fished in his carry on luggage to find the keys. His step-sister had one set, and the other had been sent out to him.

He unlocked the main front door, while Robert followed with his suitcase. He had only had to pack light as he had left all of his furniture behind and had shipped his books, clothes and a few other personal affects, the previous week. They had arrived Monday and Beryl had been there to receive them. He also had a few things in storage from before he'd moved to America.

While Charles wasn't exactly happy at having a ground floor flat, he knew it was only temporary. Once the sale of his former apartment went through, he could start looking at other properties. He looked through the cupboards and smiled as he saw that Beryl had stocked them with the essentials that would last until he could get to the shops.

“So, when do you start?” Robert asked as they sat drinking coffee.

“Officially, Monday, but I'm meeting the director tomorrow just to discuss a few things.”

“Are you free a week Saturday?” Robert asked a few moments later.

“Why?”

“One of the charities that Cora supports is having their annual fundraiser and she's organised a masquerade ball.”

“I’ve only been back five minutes, why do I have to go?” Charles asked as he looked over the kitchen table at his old friend.

“Because Cora told me to invite you,” Robert replied, “we haven’t seen you in six years, not since you took that job at Duke. Besides this is the first event of hers that you’ll have attended.”

“So she organises charity events now? I thought she had decided to be a stay at home mother.”

“No, she’s in design and architecture. And to answer your other comment. She did, but Sybil starting nursery, coincided with one of her friends from university moving to London, and they set up Crawley and Hughes. They have a whole team working underneath them. I never explain it well enough,” Robert sighed, “I’ll let Cora explain it when you see her. So will you come?”

“When and where?” Charles replied, sometimes it was just easier to accept Cora’s invitations and let her get on with it.

“The Dorchester, starts at 8,” Robert replied, “I'll have Cora send you out an invite.”

“Did you say Cora was in architecture?”

“In a sense, why?”

“Well I might be in the market, to buy a new place,” Charles replied, “and if I buy one that needs a fair bit of work, then I might have need of her services.”

“You won't regret it if you do,” Robert commented, “she and Elsie are some of the best at what they do.”

“Elsie?”

“Elsie Hughes,” Robert confirmed, “I don't know if you'll remember her. The last time you probably would've seen her was at my wedding thirteen years ago. She was one of Cora's bridesmaids.”

Charles nodded in reply, the name vaguely rung a bell. If his memory served him right, Cora had, had three bridesmaids and one maid of honour. He remembered Rosamund as the maid of honour, but the bridesmaids were interchangeable in his mind. They had all looked similar with their dark hair and light purple dresses. Though he did recall he had wanted to ask one of them out, but had changed his mind at the last moment.

\---x---

Elsie looked up from her computer at the sound of someone knocking on the glass. She saw that it was Cora and signalled that she should come in. Elsie saved the design plan she was working on, before she shut down the programme. It was usually around this time that Cora stopped by. She and Elsie had been friends since their first day at university when they'd ended up in rooms right opposite each other. It also amused them that in all the years that they'd both been living in England, neither had lost their accents. Sure they'd softened with time, but for the most part they still spoke with their American and Scottish dialects.

“You know Beryl will kill you if she finds out,” Elsie commented as she noticed the two Starbucks cups in the holder.

“I won't tell if you won't,” Cora smiled as she passed Elsie the tea, before sitting down in the chair opposite. They drank their teas in silence for a few moments before Cora spoke again, “are you alright?” she asked, “I know today is normally hard for you,” she added. Cora shuddered slightly as she remembered the sight that had greeted her when she'd arrived in York nine years previously, “it's the ninth anniversary isn't it?”

“It is,” Elsie nodded, “and today, I think for the first time, I finally feel ready to move on from it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics featured in this chapter are from 'True' by Spandau Ballet.

“So what else is in the diary for next week?” Elsie asked as she and Cora finished sorting out the diary for this week. Every Monday, they would have a meeting where they settled on if it was just one of them that was needed at a meeting or the both of them. In some cases, they even gave a few of the smaller meetings to other members of their team, to give them experience and so that they could begin building their own client portfolios.

“We have a few meetings scheduled,” Cora replied, as she glanced through the office planner. Unlike their smaller diaries that only recorded their own individual appointments, the office planner stayed at the office, so that everyone knew where they were supposed to be at what time and what they were supposed to be doing, “the main ones are the 11am on the 15th with Clara Wiggins about the renovation of her basement and loft, that's at her home and then we've got a lunch meeting with Genevieve Wilson from The Observer business section on the 16th at _Rules_ as she's doing a follow up piece to her article about us last March.”

“Alright,” Elsie nodded with a smile, as she made a note in her diary, before she put it back in her bag, as she did so, Cora slid a brown envelope over the desk at her, “what's this?” she asked as she pulled out a thin piece of white card.

“That is your invite to the masquerade ball on Saturday.”

“So there's definitely no getting out of it then?”

“Not a chance,” Cora smiled, “oh and Monday at 10 we have a meeting with Charles Carson,” Cora said as Elsie stood up.

“Charles Carson?” Elsie asked, “Robert's best man at your wedding? I thought he was teaching in America?”

“He was,” Cora confirmed, “but he's back here now, working at the British Museum, and he wants us to do his house.”

“Alright,” Elsie replied as she made a note of it on her phone.

As she walked out of Cora's office, she checked the emails on her phone and saw she had one from her sister. She tapped the read button, and found a link, along with the words ' _we're buying you this for Saturday_ '. She clicked the link and looked at the dress. It was a floor length deep blue gown, with intricate beading along the bodice. To Elsie's surprise it also had pockets. A design feature she had rarely seen on dresses. But she had to admit, it was something she could use to her advantage. She'd only need to take her phone with her, especially as it was an open bar. _Mental note_ , she thought to herself, _tell Thomas to make sure I don't drink too much._ _My tolerance level is much lower these days._

* * *

Charles looked around his new office. He had brought in a few of his own little objects to add a bit of a personal touch. He would have done it the previous day, but it had worked in such a way that the previous curator finished on the Sunday and then he would start the following day. It was also a case of hitting the ground running as he was straight in to planning an exhibition focusing on the Pre-classic era of the Mayan civilisation. Not only would the exhibition feature interactive pictures and diorama’s, it would also be featuring a wide range of artefacts from the Cancun Maya Museum, pieces from the Metropolitan Museum of art, and a few rare pieces of Mayan scripts that had only recently been discovered by archaeologists in Guatemala.

He sat down at his desk and pulled his planner towards him. He had set up a meeting with the construction workers up in room 35 at 9:30. Mostly so he could introduce himself in person, as up until that moment they'd only had email and Skype contact to discuss the layout of the exhibition. It would also give him a chance to check that everything was on schedule and being done in the exact way he wanted it to be.

As he walked down the corridor towards room 35, he felt his phone vibrate in his jacket pocket. He pulled out his phone and saw that he had a message from the tailors letting him know his suit was ready to be picked up. He'd normally have one in his wardrobe for such occasions, but the past few years he hadn't really had that much of a need for a black tie suit, and when he had, he just rented one.

He walked through the plastic material that separated the room from the corridor to stop the dust escaping and was thoroughly impressed by what he saw. As per his instructions, the room had been made to look like the inside of a Mayan temple.

“So whatcho you think Mr Carson?”asked a middle aged man who was stood near the entrance.

“I'm impressed Bob,” he replied, “you're much further along than I thought you would be.”

“Well, we do know what we're doing,” Bob commented, “the museum's been using us for years.”

“I know,” Charles smiled, “so what else have you done?”

For the next hour, Charles was shown all the work that had gone into the design of the exhibition. From entry to exit, visitors would be taken on a journey that would show the rise and fall of the Preclassic Mayan period. Interactive diorama’s would allow them to experience one of the Mayan rituals as though they had been there. As he left the room, Charles couldn't help but smile as he could already see his vision taking shape. He returned to his office to find his assistant curator waiting for him.

“How are the caption's coming?” he asked as he approached her.

“Good,” she replied, “do you want to have a look over what I've got so far. I've not seen all of the artefacts yet though.”

“But they have arrived?”

“Yes, from what I understand, they came in late last night.”

“Brilliant.”

* * *

Elsie stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around herself. She couldn't remember the last time she'd actually been able to take a long shower. Normally her showers lasted around ten minutes as she was always mindful that there was only so long her daughter could play with her dolls or be watching a cartoon before her mind started to wander and she got bored. This time however, Becky had already arrived, and was keeping an eye on Abigail. She wiped a hand across the cabinet mirror and stared at her reflection for a moment or two, before she picked up the comb and began to untangle her hair.

As she walked into her bedroom, Elsie looked at the blue evening dress that hung on the wardrobe door and smiled. She had initially been weary about wearing such a dress, but both Becky and Thomas had agreed that she looked amazing while wearing it. While she occasionally doubted her sister's words (Becky was always trying to encourage her to be a bit more outgoing) when it came to clothing, she never doubted Thomas. Plus as he was her date for the evening, she knew he wouldn't let her leave looking awful.

-x-

Charles sighed as he hung up the intercom and pressed the button to let Beryl into the building. He loved his stepsister dearly, but she could really be too much at times. He opened the door just in time to see Beryl reach him.

“Well look at you,” she teased as she walked into the flat and caught sight of him in full on black tie. A sight she probably hadn't seen since her wedding.

“Don't tease Beryl,” he sighed, “I already feel uncomfortable.”

“It'll be fine,” Beryl soothed, “The Crawley's are some of your oldest friends, you can always talk to them, if you don't want to be a wallflower all night,” she added, “anyway, you said you needed a mask,” she continued as she began to root around in her bag, “this was Bill's from a costume party last year,” she finished as she handed it over to him.

“Thank you,” he smiled.

“Any time,” she replied “if you're not too hungover tomorrow, or you don't find that special lady tonight, come on round for dinner tomorrow, the kids want to see Uncle Charlie and you don't look like you've eaten a decent meal in ages,” she finished as she walked out of the door.

Charles smiled as he waved to her from the kitchen window. He had been seven when his mother had remarried, bringing him a stepfather and six year old stepsister. Despite a few spats in their teenage years, they had pretty much been each other's best friend. She was the one person that he knew would always be on his side. As he watched her pull out of her parking space, Charles noticed a sleek, black car pull in to the now vacant space. He picked up his phone and his keys as well as the mask before he walked out towards the car.

-x-

“Uncle Thomas!” Abigail exclaimed as she saw him walking into the living room. She ran over and threw her arms around his middle.

“Hello Miss Abigail,” he replied as he returned the hug. He had first met her four years ago, not long after Elsie had arrived in London. Unlike some people he knew, Abigail had just accepted him as Auntie Becky's friend who would play dolls with her while mummy and auntie drank tea.

“Look at my new doll,” Abigail said as she pulled him over to her doll house. She picked up a doll that had fiery red hair and was dressed in green trousers and top with small animals on it, “she's a vet, just like auntie Becky and Helena. I'm going to be a vet too.”

“And a fine vet you'll be too,” Thomas replied as he bopped her on the nose.

“Well what do you think?” Elsie asked as she walked into the room. She had left her hair to hang in loose waves framing her face, and had accessorised with a silver pendant and matching bracelet.

“You look like a princess,” Abigail said, before she turned her attention back to the game she was playing with her dolls.

“I told you it would look good,” Becky commented, “you should always listen to your baby sister.”

“The last time I did that, I couldn't remember the last half of my 21st birthday,” Elsie smiled to which she got a devilish smile back.

“I've grown up since then,” Becky retorted.

“Well at least I don't have to worry about being seen in public with you,” Thomas said approvingly as he gave her the once over, before he handed her a blue and silver mask. She smiled in reply before she walked over to Abigail.

“You'll be a good girl for Auntie Becky won't you?” she asked, watching as Abi tilted her head back and nodding up at her mother, “alright. Love you sweetie,” she added as she bent down and lightly kissed the top of her head.

“I love you too mummy,” she replied.

“Don't let her stay up too late,” Elsie said as she and Thomas walked past Becky.

“I won't, don't worry,” Becky said as she placed her hands on Elsie's shoulders and practically pushed her out of the door.

* * *

Charles looked out of the window as the car turned onto Park Lane. He didn’t think he’d actually ever been to The Dorchester, though he could perfectly understand why Cora had chosen to hold the event there. Her many charity events, always attracted a wide range of socialites, businessmen, and the occasional celebrity. So only the most expensive and luxurious would do. It also helped that the Crawley name still commanded the greatest respect, and that Cora had come from an extremely wealthy family in America.

The car came to a stop outside the hotel and Charles picked up his mask while he waited for the chauffeur to open the door.

“What time shall I pick you up Mr Carson?” he asked

“About 11, I should think.” Charles replied after looking at his watch. The invite said 8 til midnight. But he had no desire to stay until the end. He’d stay long enough to make the rounds, see some old friends and then leave.

As he entered the lobby, he was struck by how it seemed like he was stepping into the past. Despite it modernising with time, the hotel still retained the look of the 1930’s, which he couldn’t help but smile at. Most hotels were too modern for his liking these days.

“Can I help you sir?” the concierge asked.

“Yes,” Charles replied as he passed the invitation over.

“Of course sir, follow me,” he commented as he led Charles through the hall towards the ballroom.

As Charles entered the ballroom, he noticed that there were already a few people there. He looked down at the mask he still held in his hands, and felt a little less self conscious about wearing it. He pulled it down over his eyes, and walked towards Robert and Cora who even with masks on, he recognised.

“You came!” Cora exclaimed as she saw Charles approaching them.

“Did you think I wouldn't?” Charles replied as he shook hands with Robert.

“Well, you have been known to cancel at the last minute.”

Charles turned around at the sound of a voice he hadn't heard in a while. He smiled as he saw Robert's mother Violet walking towards him along with another woman.

“Lady Violet,” he said as he greeted her with a kiss to her cheek.

“It's just Violet,” she huffed, “you know my family doesn't use the titles anymore.”

“Mama why are not wearing a mask?” Robert asked as Cora accepted another champagne flute from a passing waiter.

“Why on Earth would I want to do that?” Violet asked, “Charles, you remember my cousin Isobel,” she continued, ignoring the look Robert sent her and indicating the woman sat next to her.

“I do,” Charles nodded, “hello again Isobel.”

“Hello Charles, its good to see you again. How was America?”

“A learning curve,” Charles replied, not really wishing to say much about his time overseas, “so how's Patrick?” he asked Violet, “I hear he hasn't been that well recently.”

\--x--

Elsie scanned the room as she stood beside Thomas. She had been looking for Cora, but had yet to see her friend. However, she had noticed a tall man, stood in a far corner who she had seen looking in her direction. At least she thought he had been, when she'd looked again, he was stood talking to Isobel.

“Elsie, Thomas,” came the voice of Cora as she approached them, “I've been looking for you two all night,” she continued, “my mother in law is driving me crazy. Nothing about this event is good enough,” she added, “you'd think this was my first charity event.”

“That bad huh?” Elsie asked before she shared a look with Thomas, who nodded in reply before he headed in the direction of a waiter.

“Not really,” Cora replied, “all I really want from her is a 'well done Cora'” she added, “I know I wasn't her first choice of daughter in law, but in the fifteen years I've been with Robert, you think she'd have warmed up to me by now.”

\--x--

Charles leaned back against the wall as he studied the people in the ballroom. Thanks to the masks, he hadn’t been able to see who half of the people were. He had recognised the few people he knew – Robert, Cora, Violet, Isobel and a few others, but that had been all. He would happily have stayed and talked with Violet for most of the night, but she had left half an hour ago.

Charles’ eye had been caught by a woman in a pale blue floor length dress, with a matching blue and silver mask, but so far he hadn’t been brave enough to talk to her. It probably had something to do with the fact that she had been surrounded by people since he had arrived and it had just brought back memories of being at school. Plus she was also on the arm of another man and he didn’t want to get in the way of something.

“Are you going to ask me to dance?” came a voice from beside him. Charles turned and saw the woman he had been looking at for most of the night, “or were you just going to lurk in the corner all night and make eyes at me?”

“Won’t your boyfriend mind?” he asked as he indicated the tall man with slicked back dark hair who was talking with Robert.

“He‘s not my boyfriend,” she laughed, “And I’m really not his type,” she added.

At the realisation that she wasn’t with anyone, Charles let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.

“Would you like to dance?” he asked holding out a hand.

“Yes,” she replied placing her hand in his.

As they reached the dance floor, the music changed to a slow ballad. He scratched the back of his neck nervously only to receive an amused glance from the woman. Especially as he could remember it as a first dance at a relatives wedding. He placed his hand on her waist, and pulled her a little closer, determined to remain a gentleman.

“You can pull me closer,” she teased, her accent a little more pronounced as they began to dance, “no one will say anything.”

In response, Charles pulled her closer and tried not to think about how well they fitted together. He’d only been back for two weeks and he really didn’t need to get involved with anyone at the moment. Yet there was something about her that made him want to get to know her better. See if anything could come of this.

 _So true_  
_Funny how it seems_  
 _Always in time, but never in line for dreams_  
 _Head over heels when toe to toe_  
 _This is the sound of my soul_  
 _This is the sound_

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Elsie stopped dancing and was pulling a mobile out of a pocket on her dress. That in itself made him smile, it certainly was unusual to see evening gowns with pockets and he liked the practicality of it. He could tell by the look on her face that the message she had read was unexpected.

“I have to go,” she said apologetically, “something’s come up,” she added. Charles could sense there was something more than she was telling him, but he didn’t mind. She had no right to tell him anything. He looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that his driver would be arriving soon.

“Would you mind if I waited outside with you?” he asked, “my driver is picking me up at eleven.”

“I’ll see you outside,” Elsie smiled before she headed off in search of Thomas and Cora. She found them stood by the bar talking to Robert

“Look at you out there dancing with a stranger,” Thomas said as he saw Elsie approaching them, “what is it?” he asked as all three noticed the slightly anxious look on her face.

“I just had a text from Becky, Abi's been sick and is asking for me so I'm heading off,” she replied.

“Of course you have to,” Robert commented, “do you want me to get out driver to give you a lift home?”

“No, I've already sent a message to mine,” Elsie replied “do you mind?” she asked looking at Thomas.

“No, I'll give Ed a call, his shift finishes at half past, I'll see if he can pick me up on his way home,” Thomas replied, as he hugged Elsie goodbye, “you go to your daughter.”

Elsie smiled at him as she said goodbye to Robert and Cora.

“You do know that was Charles you were dancing with don't you?” Cora whispered under the guise of kissing Elsie's cheek.

“I do now,” she replied, _I thought there was something familiar about him_ she thought to herself, “I'll send you a message when I get home, and I'll call you tomorrow.” she added before she hurried off.

-x-

"You know I don’t even know your name,” Charles commented as they stood outside the entrance to the hotel.

“Well then you have the disadvantage as I know yours,” she replied as a black car pulled up. She saw her driver get out she knew that it was for her. She reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek as best she could, “don't ask how,” she added as she walked over to the open door, “it's more fun this way. Besides, I’ll be seeing you again soon,” she finished as she shut the door and waved at him through the window.

* * *

 

“Mummy,” Abigail cried as she caught sight of her mother as she walked through the front door.

“Hello baby,” she replied as she found herself with an armful of her daughter, “you feeling better now?”

“A little,” Abigail replied.

“Did auntie Becky give you too many sweets?” she teased as she looked over at her sister, “tell you what, you go and chose a film for us to watch, while I go and say goodbye to your aunt.”

“Okay,” Abigail nodded weakly, before she headed over to the pile of DVD's underneath the TV.

“So how was your evening?” Becky asked as she pulled on her jacket.

“It was fine,” Elsie replied, “thank you for tonight. And for cleaning up,”she added as she waved a hand in Abigail's direction.

“It was nothing, you know how much I adore her,” Becky replied, “I'll leave you to get back to your daughter, and I'll call you tomorrow as there is something I want to talk to you about,” she added, “it's good, I promise,” she finished as she hugged Elsie.

Elsie watched as Becky walked towards her car and got in before she waved and closed the door. She walked back into the living room to see Abigail clutching 101 Dalmatians. As Elsie put the DVD on, Abigail sat on the sofa and pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa. She sat back down on the sofa and smiled as Abigail led down and rested her head in Elsie's lap. Elsie stroked back the light brown hair, while she waited for the menu screen to load up.

\--x--

As he walked through his front door, Charles let his mind think back over the night, and the woman he had danced with. He really wished he’d been forward enough to ask for her number so he could at least speak to her again. Maybe even ask her out for dinner one evening. He did think about asking Cora or Robert if they knew her so he could at least pass on a message. Of course that would help, if he had an idea of what her name was. Though he had to admit, there had been something familiar about her when they were dancing, and an idea of a name tickled a thought in his mind. He shook his head slightly. Whoever she was, she had mentioned that she'd be seeing him again soon and Charles found himself looking forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3

As the soft light of the dawn fall upon her face, Elsie slowly began to wake up. The first thing she realised was that she had fallen asleep on the sofa. The second thing that she realised was that she was still in her evening gown. She looked down and saw that Abi was still asleep in her lap, her hands clutched at the fabric of the dress in lieu of her favourite bear. Elsie also noticed that the TV screen was showing the menu screen for the DVD. She looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that it was half seven.

She gently lifted Abigail's head from her lap, stood up and stretched out. She walked over to the downstairs bathroom, picking up a change of clothes as she went past the basket of ironing that she had finished yesterday afternoon. Elsie walked back out of the bathroom, once she'd finished changing, and pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail.

As she removed the DVD from the player and switched it off, she heard Abigail beginning to stir.

“Mum?” she asked sleepily as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

“I'm here,” Elsie replied as she sat down on the opposite end of the sofa, “how do you feel?”

“Better,” she said, as she moved over to curl up beside her. Elsie smiled as she held her daughter close. She may be growing up, and interchanging between 'mum' and 'mummy' more, but for now Elsie was content that Abigail was still young enough to want to curl up next to her on the sofa.

\---x---

That morning, Charles awoke with a smile in his face. For the first time in what felt like ages, he felt as though he was on the cusp of something that he couldn't yet put a name too. Rather than feel apprehensive about it, he felt happy. His dreams had been dominated by a mysterious Scottish beauty with piercing blue eyes. While Charles had no name for her, he would be seeing Cora the next day and knew that she would more than likely know who the woman was. Of course, he couldn't just get her number from Cora and call her, purely because it would make him look like a stalker and possibly a weird man. Neither of which he wanted to be labelled as. That said, the woman had been so sure that he would see her again, so maybe she wouldn't object to him calling her out of the blue.

“Don't do that,” he chided himself, “no one wants to be that man,” he added.

He rolled over and looked at the clock. He rubbed a hand over his face, before he sat up. He still had a few hours before he had to be at Beryl's. He decided that he would go and look in on his new house before hand. He had brought the house in Acton at an auction last week, and once the money had been transferred, the sale had been complete. It would also give him a chance to actually have the house the way he wanted. Cora had said it would help if they had photographs of the house so that they could look at what work needed to be done.

As he stood shaving at his bathroom mirror, it occurred to Charles that the mysterious woman from last night, could have been Elsie.

_It would certainly fit with her comment about seeing me again,_ Charles thought to himself,  _no_ , he added mentally, _if it was her, I'd have definitely recognised her_ .

* * *

Charles walked up the driveway to Beryl's house and sidestepped the  bike that lay abandoned beside the front steps.

“Hello Uncle Charlie,” William said as he walked past Charles and picked up his bike, “mum's inside”

“Alright,” he replied, as he pulled his wallet out and passed his nephew a £10 note, “don't spend it all on junk,” he added with a smile knowing William was a good lad and as the eldest of the two Mason children, was always looking out for his younger sister, Ivy.

He pushed open the front door and looked around, “hello? Beryl? Bill?”

“We're in 'ere Charles,” Bill replied from the direction of the kitchen.

Charles walked into the walked into the kitchen to see Beryl stood flattening dough while Bill fixed one of the cupboard doors.

“Need a hand Bill?” he asked as he removed his jacket.

“You're alright Charles, sit yourself down, I'll get you a cuppa in a mo.”

“I'll do that,” Beryl said as she wrapped the dough in cling-film before putting it to chill in the fridge, “so how was the ball last night? Was it as bad as you were expecting?”

“It was alright actually,” he replied, “spoke to some friends and the event raised money for a good cause. Where's Ivy?”

“She's at the pool with her friend Daisy,” Beryl replied with a wave of her hand, “did you meet anyone?” Beryl asked as she switched on the kettle.

“You don't have to answer that Charles,” Bill commented as he sat down at the kitchen table, “she's just fishing for information.”

“Information I have a right to,” Beryl replied, “he's my brother and I want to see him happy,” she added as she poured the boiled water into a teapot before she looked for the tea leaves.

“I, uh, I did meet someone,” Charles said causing Beryl to shut a cupboard door a little too forcibly.

“What's she like? What's her name? What does she do?” she asked in rapid succession.

“Funny, smart and beautiful,” Charles replied as Beryl set the cups, and tea tray on the table, “and apart from that, I know absolutely nothing about her.”

For the next hour, Charles felt as though he talked about nothing but this mysterious woman. Every time the topic changed, Beryl still managed to steer back to the woman. She even went as far as to suggest 'Miss Mystery' – as she had taken to calling her – was either a high born criminal or even a secret agent.

“She seemed a little too normal, to be a secret agent,” Charles commented.

“Isn't that what they're trained to be?” Beryl asked, “to blend into the background, not draw attention to themselves? I just want to make sure you're not getting in way over your head.”

"She's just looking out for you,” Bill commented, “but that doesn't mean you can keep asking him questions, B,” he added looking at his wife who held her hands up in surrender.

“Alright,” she sighed, “just let us know if you see her again. You deserve some happiness after the past few months.”

When he returned back to his flat, later that afternoon, he pulled out the one photo album he owned. He flipped through to one of the back pages and found the picture that he had been thinking about all day. He pulled out the picture of Robert, Cora and the rest of the Bridal party and studied it carefully. He could pick out himself, Robert and Cora easily. Rosamund was conspicuous by her light hair, but he was only focusing on the three bridesmaids. He knew that Cora's business partner, Elsie was one of them, and by the back of the picture the other two were called Phyllis and Sarah. He looked at each three of them, but he couldn't see if any of them matched the woman he danced with. Which, to his mind, confirmed his early thought that if it had been Elsie, or one of the other bridesmaids, he would have recognised her. _I'll ask Cora tomorrow_ he thought as he shut the photo album and put it back in the cabinet.

* * *

 

Elsie kept her eyes firmly trained on Abigail who was running ahead of her as they walked through Gunnersby park. Normally, they would spend Sunday's not really doing anything, or if they felt up to it, making cupcakes. Today, however, Elsie and Cora had arranged a last minute play date between Abigail and Sybil (which had been no trouble as the two got on very well) as they needed to do a bit of extra preparation for a couple of meetings in the coming week.

Throughout the walk, Elsie had let her mind think back over the previous night. Until Cora had mentioned it before she left, Elsie had had no idea that it had been Charles who she had been dancing with. _Not to mention flirting_ a little voice in the back of her mind chimed. She had felt like there was something familiar about him, but considering it had been almost fourteen years since she had last seen him, Elsie wasn't surprised she hadn't recognised Charles.

Now that she thought about it, until last night she didn't think she'd actually had a proper conversation with him, ever. The most had probably been a few words exchanged at the rehearsal dinner or the reception. If she believed in fate, she'd say that there was something in them meeting again, after all this time just when she'd decided that it might be time to finally move on. Or that the reason they'd only met in passing until last night, had just been because it hadn't been the right time for them.

At the sound of her phone ringing, she hunted through her bag before she pulled it out and saw that it was Becky calling her.

“Abi, stop for a minute darling,” she called as she pressed the answer button, “hi Bex,” she answered as she watched Abi stop running and sit on a bench, “I'm assuming this is to do with what you mentioned last night?”

“Yes, but I could've called just to speak to you,” Becky replied.

“But you haven't for a while, you just send me messages,” Elsie smiled, “so what was it you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Ok, so you know how Helena and I are going to Venice for our two year anniversary in a few weeks?”

“Yes and you want me to go round a couple of times to check the post and water the plants,” Elsie replied.

“I do, but there's something else I wanted to tell you, and even though I've not actually done it yet, I wanted you to be the first to know,” Becky began hesitantly, it was one thing to plan it, but to actually speak the words aloud was a little nervewracking, but in a good way, “I'm going to ask Helena to marry me,” she continued, “well?” she asked after a couple of seconds silence.

“I think its brilliant,” Elsie smiled, “you two are perfect together.”

“I was worried what you would think,” Becky commented, relieved that her elder sister was on her side. Not that she really had any cause to doubt it.

“I'm not our parents Bex,” Elsie replied, “as long as you're happy, and are sure about what you want, I'm going to support you.”

“So you'll be my 'best woman' if Helena says yes?”

“Naturally,” Elsie replied, “anyway, I'm on my way to see Cora, so I'll call you later alright?”

“That's fine,” Becky said, “tell Cora I said hello,” she added before she hung up.

Elsie shook her head as she put her phone away, she couldn't believe that her little sister was ready to get married. _She really has come a long way in the past five years_ , Elsie thought as she and Abigail resumed walking.

-x-

“Auntie Elsie!” Sybil exclaimed as she bounded down the stairs to greet her godmother.

“Hello to you too,” Elsie returned as she hugged the seven year old. Sybil broke away from Elsie and immediately hugged Abigail.

“Come on Abi,” Sybil commented, “papa says we can play in the tree house.”

“It's finished?” Abigail asked. The last time they had visited, the tree house was still being built.

“Yes,” Sybil replied.

Elsie and Cora smiled as they watched the two girls run off. As they were close in age and had been around each other a lot for the past few years, Abigail and Sybil were practically the other's best friend. While they had other friends from school, there was no one that they were as close to as each other.

“Where are the other two?” Elsie asked as she hung her jacket up on the coat stand before they walked into the kitchen, where there was a steaming mug of coffee waiting for her. _The benefits of letting them know when I'm a few minutes away_ , she thought with a smile.

“Edith is in the reading room, and Mary...”

“Mary is going out,” came a haughty voice from outside the kitchen door, causing the three adults to turn around and see the eldest Crawley daughter pulling on her leather jacket, “I'm meeting Freda and Henry at the park,” she added as she picked up her house keys, “hello aunt Elsie,” she finished coldly.

“Mary, you will not be so rude to our guests,” Robert chided as Mary turned to leave.

“Leave it,” Elsie commented, “it's fine,”she added. Once she had been Mary's favourite person, but now, Mary hardly acknowledged her. Or if she did, it was never as warmly as it once was. Though she couldn't be sure, Elsie thought Mary's coldness towards her had begun not long after Abigail was born, and Mary no longer had all of Elsie's attention when she visited.

“She definitely takes after Robert's mother and sister,” Cora commented as she and Elsie walked out of the kitchen and into the little office. Which wasn't really an office as such, just a small corner of the conservatory, where Cora kept various notebooks and design pieces ready for when she was working from home. “I can only foresee it getting worse as when she hits thirteen next month.”

“I don't envy you,” Elsie laughed as she set her mug down on the desk, making sure she placed it on a coaster. The desk dated back to the 1860's and had been one of the few antiques that the Crawley family had taken with them when they had sold the ancestral home back in the 1930's. While Cora wasn't exactly enamoured with the wedding present from her in-laws, she did like it's practical qualities and had quickly claimed it as part of her home office. If only for use of the many draws and compartments. “So which of these designs are we showing the Gregor's tomorrow afternoon?” Elsie asked as she looked at the six floorplans on display stands.

* * *

 

Though it had been many years since he had last been in Covent Garden, Charles still knew his way around. This proved useful, especially as he was running late that morning and to be at Crawley and Hughes for 10am. It also helped that his sister had a small café in Shelton Street just up from Pineapple Dance Studios, a mere five minutes from the building he needed. He walked down the streets until he reached the four storey building with gold signs detailing the offices that were there. He saw the sign marked _Crawley and Hughes_ and smiled as he realised he had the right building.

“Good morning,” the receptionist said as he reached the third floor.

“Good morning, I have a meeting at 10 am with Ms Crawley and Ms Hughes.”

“What's the name?” she asked as she looked at a list on the screen.

“Charles Carson.”

“Ok,” she smiled, “if you'll just follow me, I'll take you through,” Jess added as she moved from behind the desk and headed over to the glass door opposite.

“Hello Charles,” Cora commented as he walked into her office, “Elsie will be joining us shortly, she had to stop by one of our projects on the way in. There was a bit of a leak and as her home was closer she volunteered to look in,” she added “can I get you a drink?”

“Tea please,” he replied.

For the next few minutes, they sat and talked about their lives in the past few years. They had never been as close as he and Robert were, but there was still a degree of openness between them. Plus Cora was often better at giving out advice than her husband. Something Charles felt he may have need of, especially considering the events of Saturday night. He was about to ask her if she knew who the mystery woman was, when he saw that Cora was looking out into the office area.

“Ah, here's Elsie now,” Cora said as she looked up and saw Elsie talking to Thomas. Charles turned his head slightly to see a woman stood in the little vestibule and nodding as Thomas gave her, her messages.

“Sorry, Bruce took longer with the plumbing than I thought he would,” Elsie commented as she pushed open Cora's office door.

“Not to worry, how is everything?”

“It's good, it's all sorted,” she commented, “the leak is fixed.”

Charles watched the two women interact, and tried to fig. re out why Elsie looked, and sounded so familiar to him. He smiled inwardly as his thoughts went back to Cora and Robert's wedding and he remembered which bridesmaid Elsie had been. He stood up automatically and held out a hand.

“Charles, this is Elsie,” Cora began, “Elsie you remember Charles,” she added, leaving out the part about the ball. She wanted to see Charles' face when he worked that one out for himself.

“Hello Charles,” she smiled, as she shook the offered hand.

_'Oh God'_ he thought as he watched her take the seat beside him at the small table, _'not only is she the bridesmaid I wanted to ask out, she's also the woman I danced with at the ball'_ “Well, this should make things interesting and maybe a little inappropriate,” he muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” Cora asked as she had just heard the mumbling but not what he said.

“Nothing,” Charles replied hastily. Elsie let out a brief, low chuckle which she turned into a cough when she noticed the other two staring at her.

Cora turned around and walked over to her desk to pick up her notepad and a few building ideas. As she did so, she couldn't help but smile. She couldn't be certain, but she was fairly sure she had seen a little spark of something between the two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two songs featured in this chapter are 'Everything Has Changed' by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran and 'You've Got A Way' by Shania Twain.

“ _Charles, this is Elsie,” Cora began, “Elsie you remember Charles,” she added, leaving out the part about the ball. She wanted to see Charles' face when he worked that one out for himself._

“ _Hello Charles,” she smiled, as she shook the offered hand._

'Oh God' _he thought as he watched her take the seat beside him at the small table,_ 'not only is she the bridesmaid I wanted to ask out, she's also the woman I danced with at the ball' _“Well, this should make things interesting and maybe a little inappropriate,” he muttered under his breath._

“ _What was that?” Cora asked as she had just heard the mumbling but not what he said._

“ _Nothing,” Charles replied hastily. Elsie let out a brief, low chuckle which she turned into a cough when she noticed the other two staring at her._

_Cora turned around and walked over to her desk to pick up her notepad and a few building ideas. As she did so, she couldn't help but smile. She couldn't be certain, but she was fairly sure she had seen a little spark of something between the two._

-x-

“So did you bring those photographs for us to have a look at?” Elsie asked as she opened her notebook and pulled the cap off of her pen.

“I did,” Charles confirmed as he reached into the inside pocket of his coat and passed Elsie the envelope. She smiled as she opened the envelope before she moved her chair over so that Cora could see the images as well, “I know it doesn't look like much, but it is a nice house,” Charles commented as he watched the two women look through the photographs.

“That's not a problem,” Cora replied, “we can see what we need to,” she added as she made a couple of notes in front of her.

“Though we may need to make a visit to the actual house,” Elsie commented, “to do structural tests and draw up a floorplan.”

For the next hour, Charles listened as Cora and Elsie tossed about various ideas about the house and what they could do. Not having much knowledge of design and architecture, he just sat back in his chair and listened. As there was two rather large rooms on the bottom floor, they discussed putting up a wall in the middle of the reception room to create a study and a living room. That would leave the other room to made into the dining room.

“But I don't have people over that often,” Charles interjected, “and it would just feel weird just me on my lonesome.”

“It will still be useful,” Cora pointed out, “especially if you have your family come over, or colleagues. Or if you were to have a date with someone,” she added and Charles had an inkling he knew who Cora was referring to.

Once they had discussed whether or not to add a breakfast bar to the kitchen, they moved onto to discussing the upstairs rooms. One look at the size of the master bedroom, told them that they'd be able to add a small en-suite to it. Even if it only consisted of a sink, toilet and shower.

“How do you feel about the possibility of some form of rooftop terrace.” Elsie asked as she picked up a photo of the outside of the house.

“It might be nice,” Charles replied, “provided I'm not going to be seen by people from the street.”

“Oh no you wouldn't be,” Elsie commented, “we'd have to check in person to be sure, but if you wanted to, there's a garage attached to the house, we might be able to do something on the roof of it. It looks flat enough.”

“We...” he began but was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing.

“Sorry, I have to take this,” Cora commented as she picked up her phone and walked out of the office.

As she left, Charles caught sight of Cora's notebook and the two pages filled with notes. It didn't help that her writing was so small and neat. What might take some people half a page only took her a quarter. It certainly was different to Elsie's, which he could see was slightly larger, more slanted and old fashioned looking. Elsie looked over at Charles and smiled at the slightly overwhelmed look on his face.

“Don't worry,” she said as she moved her chair back to its original position, “these are just ideas,” she added indicating the notebooks, “half of these won't even get passed our initial planning stages.”

“Did you enjoy the ball the other night?” Charles asked after a few moments of silence.

“How do you even know I was there?” she countered with a teasing smile, which he returned easily, “I did have a nice time, shared what I'm sure would have been a lovely dance with a mysterious man.”

“Mysterious man, what was he like?”

“Short, fat and red faced,” she teased, “you seemed like a good dancer,” she commented seriously, “sorry I had to run off on you.”

“Don't worry about it,” Charles commented, “maybe we could go out for dinner one night,”he said, “or something else,” he added quickly.

“That would be nice,” she replied, “however, there are factors that I have to consider.”

“A partner?” he asked a little dejectedly, just because she'd attended the ball with a friend, didn't mean she was currently unattached.

“No,” Elsie replied, “my daughter, Abigail” she added.

“Oh,” Charles said, “that's why you left early on Saturday,” he added as the realisation dawned.

“It was,” Elsie nodded, “I mean I'm free most nights, but I can't just call my sister up on a whim and say 'look after Abi for the evening'.”

“I understand,” he smiled, “do you have a spare piece of paper?”

Elsie tore a strip from one of the back pages of her notebook, and slid it over towards him. Charles pulled a pen towards him and wrote a number down on it, “you're probably going to need a contact number for the work you're going to be doing, but...”

“I'll let you know when I'm free,” she added, before she bit her lip slightly to stop herself from grinning like an idiot.

In the little vestibule, Cora stood watching her two friends with a smile on her face. When she had seen them dancing the other night, she hadn't thought anything of it. Yet she had watched them earlier when Elsie had arrived and saw a spark. Now she was seeing a multitude of them and she thanked God that Violet had rung her to finalise plans for dinner the following evening.

“Something entertaining?” Thomas asked as he came up beside her and looked into the office, “oh, I see it's Elsie-vision. Who's the man?”

“Charles Carson, an old friend of Robert's, we're going to be renovating a house he brought at auction,” Cora replied.

“And are we planning a little matchmaking?” Thomas asked with a smile. He had often felt that it was time for Elsie to find love again, and now it seemed that she had finally taken that chance.

“I'm not planning anything,” she replied with a wink before she walked back into the office. As she entered the room, she bit back a smirk at how Elsie subtly moved her chair over a little so that she was sat in the middle of the table. “Sorry,” she said as she sat back down, “so, where were we?”

Half an hour later, the meeting had finished and they were stood saying their goodbyes. Thomas had called Cora over to him under the guise of passing on a message. This way they could observe Charles and Elsie's parting to see just what might come of it.

“We could go for that coffee now if you wanted,” Charles said, “I know a little café a few minutes away.”

“Normally I'd say yes, but I've got a pile of work to get through,” Elsie replied, “I am sorry,” she added. Charles smiled reassuringly, when he realised that she was being genuine.

“Some other time then,” he commented. He took her hand briefly and gave it a little squeeze before he walked away with a wave to Cora.

Elsie stood and watched him leave, fairly sure she was wearing a silly grin again. She turned to walk back to her office when she caught sight of Thomas and Cora stood by his desk watching her. Both wore identical smirks.

"Don't start,” she said with a roll of her eyes as she walked past them.

Thomas and Cora shared an amused glance before Cora headed back into her office.

* * *

Charles walked down the street and entered _Mason's_. Unlike most café’s, _Mason's_ was different in that it closed at 5, then re-opened an hour later as a small restaurant, serving what Beryl called 'comfort dishes'. Charles had come in the previous week during the later hours for one of her home made minced beef and onion pies and had been amazed by how full the place was.

Rather than sit at one of the empty tables, Charles headed over to the counter and sat on one of the stools there.

“Morning Charles,” May said as she saw Charles sat at the counter, “do you want your usual?” she asked. Charles nodded in reply as the waitress walked through into the back area.

He couldn't help but find it amusing that he'd only been coming in regularly for the past week, and the staff already knew what he ordered. He did wonder if it was a mix of the fact that it was a fairly simple order (cup of tea and a bacon sandwich) and the fact that he was the owner's brother.

“May said you were here,” Beryl commented as she came out of the kitchen area, “don't normally see you here before the lunch rush.”

“I had a meeting at _Crawley and Hughes_ , they're going to do the work on my new house,” he replied.

“Ah,” Beryl nodded, “I get a lot of business from them.”

“So you'll know Elsie Hughes then.” Charles commented.

“I do,” she confirmed, “lovely woman, her daughter is a little sweetheart. Why?” she asked wanting to know why he was asking her about the woman, when he could easily go back to the office and ask Elsie himself.

“It turns out, she was the woman from the ball,” Charles replied as May brought his drink and sandwich over.

“Well I never,” Beryl commented, “and she's single?”

“Yes.”

“Did you ask her out?”

“That is none of your business Beryl,” Charles replied, causing her to smile. That was as good an answer as the affirmative would have been. She held her hands up in surrender, she knew better than to push him.

As she moved away to serve another customer, Beryl smiled to herself. She'd known Elsie for a couple of years now, mostly through her custom at the café, but as she'd pointed out to Charles, she was a lovely woman. Now that she thought about it, if Charles had been based in London sooner, she may have even tried to engineer a meeting between the two. There was something about Elsie that would suit Charles.

“So will I be meeting her officially at any point?” Beryl asked as she returned to Charles.

“Probably a little early to say,” Charles replied, he didn't even know when – or if – they would be going out.

“Well, its about time you were happy,” she commented with a squeeze of his arm as she headed back into the kitchen.

 _'When was I_ _ever_ _not happy?'_ he thought to himself as she walked away. As he took a bite out of his sandwich, he caught a few strains of a song playing on the radio. Though he didn't care that much for a lot of modern music, a very small part of him couldn't help but appreciate the sentiment expressed in the lyrics.

_All I know is we said 'hello'_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name,_

_Everything has changed._

_'It certainly feels as though things have changed, however slightly,'_ he thought to himself as he paid May for the food before leaving and heading back to work.

-x-

Cora walked through the door of her house and placed her keys on the table beside the door. As she walked towards the living room, she couldn't believe the quiet that was hanging over the house. Normally when she came home Edith and Mary would be at each other's throats and Sybil would be playing peacemaker. However, a peek into the living room saw Edith drawing in a notebook and Sybil was playing with her dolls.

“Where's Mary?” she asked.

“She's in daddy's office,” Sybil replied.

 _'That explains the temporary quiet,'_ Cora thought as she walked down the corridor.

As she reached Robert's home office, she saw Mary sat in a corner doing her maths homework with a scowl on her face. One look at Robert's expression told her all she needed to know, and she'd ask him about it later, but now, she needed to put part of her plan into action.

"I think we should have a dinner party this weekend,” Cora said as she moved to lean against Robert's desk.

“And why is that?” he asked as he looked up from the contract he was reading.

“Well, now that Charles is back, it might be nice to have him round for dinner,” Cora replied, “maybe invite a few friends around to add the numbers.”

“Like who?” Robert asked, he'd seen that look on Cora's face before.

“Oh you know, Jack and Lisa, Anthony and Maud, Elsie.”

“You wouldn't be trying to set Elsie and Charles up would you?”

“Why shouldn't she?” Mary piped up, “maybe if Aunt Elsie gets laid, she might be nicer,” she added before she picked up her homework and walked out of the office.

Cora and Robert shared a look, before he turned his attention back to the document in front of him and Cora walked back towards the living room.

“Friday would probably be best for the dinner party,” Robert said without looking up from his work, causing Cora to walk back towards him, “but if your matchmaking scheme goes awry, I'm claiming no part in it,” he added.

“I understand,” Cora replied as she pressed a kiss to the top of Robert's head, “but when you see them together you'll see why I'm doing it.”

* * *

“Now where did I put it?” Elsie asked herself as she looked through the cabinet next to the bookcase. She knew exactly what she was looking for, she just couldn't find the right photo album. She could find the one that documented her childhood and university years and then the one that covered the first two years of Abigail's life, but she couldn't find the small white album she was looking for. After several more moments of searching (moments that had seen her practically with her entire top half in the cabinet), she found exactly what she was looking for.

With a small _'humph_ ' of satisfaction, she stood up and headed back over to her armchair. As she sat down, she tucked her feet underneath her and rested the photo album in her lap. She had a sip from her small glass of wine, before she opened it. The album had been a present from Robert and Cora. They'd gifted the bridal party with an album that contained all the professional photos that included them. As she had been one of the bridesmaids, Elsie's photo album contained some from them getting ready for the wedding. She quickly flicked through the ones of them before and during the ceremony, until she came to the staged photos. She saw the one of the Cora and Robert with all of the bridesmaids, but ignored it in favour of the one below it. It was one that had the bride and groom in the middle, flanked by the maid of honour and best man with alternating ushers and bridesmaids on either side of them. She easily found Charles, and found herself running a finger along the photo. He still looked the same. Sure he may be a fraction rounder around the middle, but essentially he was still same good looking man as he had been thirteen years ago.

_I can't believe the way you get through to me_

_It's in the way you want me_

_It's in the way you hold me_

_The way you show me just what love's made of._

_Elsie smiled as she watched the happy couple move around the dancefloor. When Cora had come home from her and Robert's first date, Elsie had rolled her eyes as her friend told her how she had met the man she knew was 'The One'. But now, Elsie had to admit Cora had been right. Though she personally considered 22 too young to consider getting married, Elsie did think it would be nice to have someone to look at her the way Robert looked at Cora._

_Across the dancefloor, she caught sight of Robert's best man Charles, stood watching the various couples dancing. She had seen him looking in her direction earlier, and thought he might ask her to dance but nothing had come of it. Elsie thought about going over to him and asking him to dance. However, she changed her mind when she saw him talking to Violet, as quite frankly the woman scared her._ Maybe later _, she thought to herself as she headed over towards the bar._

As she looked at a candid photo from the reception, Elsie smiled as she recalled how Cora had pulled her and Phyllis onto the dancefloor for one of the songs. If she closed her eyes she could still hear the faint strains of the music and the random three person dance that they'd managed to do. She looked at the photo again and caught sight of Charles just on the edge of the photograph. He was stood talking to Robert, but his focus appeared to be on her. Or at least someone on the dancefloor.

“It couldn't be me, could it?” she asked herself. For a moment, she allowed herself to wonder what could have happened if things had gone differently that night. However, she immediately chastised herself. If things had gone differently that night, she might never have met Joe which in turn, meant she would never have had Abigail.

Elsie closed the photo album and placed it on the small table beside her. She pulled her phone towards her and looked at Charles name in the address book. Elsie tapped the phone against her chin, before she tapped the text message icon and began to compose a message. She got as far as typing out 'I'm free tomor…' before she deleted it and switched her phone screen off.

“When did you become a teenager again?” she muttered to herself with a shake of her head.

She stood up and switched the lamp off as she walked into the kitchen. She filled her glass with a small amount of warm water to stop stains forming, before she placed it on the sideboard. She checked the front door was locked and shut before she walked upstairs to her room, switching the lights off as she went.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song featured in this chapter is 'Cry To Me' by Solomon Burke.

“I'm here to see Cora Crawley,” Charles said as he approached the red head behind the reception desk.

“Do you have an appointment?”

“Yes at half two, it's to do with the final plans for the house.”

“Ah yes,” Stella said as she looked through the appointment book, “she's going to be a little late, her lunch meeting ran over. If you'd like to take a seat, I can get you a drink. Or I can take you through to her office and you can wait for her there.”

“Is Elsie in her office?” he asked, part of him wondering if Cora running late was just a ruse. Especially, as he was certain Cora knew of his growing attraction towards her business partner.

“She is,” Stella replied, “do you want me to take you through?”

“Uh, no that's alright, I can find my own way,” Charles replied with a smile, “thank you,” he finished with a smile.

He pushed open the glass door separating the reception area from the main office, and was shocked by how empty the office was, with only five people at the desks. He walked past the empty cubicles until he reached the two offices at he far end of the floor.

As he drew near to the office, he noticed music coming from Elsie's office. As he reached the actual room, he smiled at the sight in front of him. Elsie was leant back in her chair with her stockinged feet up on the desk looking at a board resting in her lap. He watched as she pressed a button on the computer keyboard before she smiled slightly. Charles guessed it had been the volume button as the music had gotten that little bit louder. He vaguely recognised the opening of the song, but didn't know that Elsie knew it or that it was even the type of music she'd like. He watched as she slowly swayed in her seat as though she wanted to dance to what she was listening too.

After observing her for a few more moments, Charles raised a hand and lightly knocked on the door. He inwardly smiled at her flustered reaction as she saw who was stood at the door. She beckoned him inside as she swung her feet off of the desk and onto the floor.

_When your baby leaves you all alone_  
And nobody calls you on the phone   
Ah, don't you feel like crying?   
Don't you feel like crying?   
Well here I am my honey   
Oh, come on you cry to me. 

“I'm sorry,” she said as turned the volume back down, “I didn't realise that anyone would be stopping by,” she added lamely.

“This was a spontaneous visit,” Charles replied, “I'm supposed to be meeting Cora this afternoon. But she's not here yet.”

“So you thought you'd come and see me?” she asked with a smile.

“Yes,” he replied simply, “I noticed a large number of your staff missing, is there any particular reason for that?”

“Normally we don't work weekends, but we're working this Saturday so to make up for it, those who have no meetings today and can work from home, are having today off, those that are working today, we've given them Friday off,” Elsie replied, “its probably not the best situation, but this way, they still have the same amount of time off this week.”

“I didn't know you liked this type of music,” Charles commented, “Solomon Burke isn't it?”

“It is,” she nodded, “and its not really what I go in for, I did grow up in the eighties after all,” she laughed, “but I fell in love with this song years ago when I saw _Dirty Dancing_ and discovered his music through it,” she added, “I think the scene it was used in probably helped, I mean what teenage girl didn't fall a little bit in love with Patrick Swayze at that point, when Johnny and Baby are slow dancing in his room...shut up Elsie,” she chastised herself and turned away from Charles to cover her blushes.

Charles couldn't help but smile at her reaction. It only endeared her further to him.

_Ah don't you feel like crying_  
Don't you feel like crying?   
Ah don't you feel like crying?   
Come on, come on cry to me. 

“I'm glad you stopped by actually,” Elsie said a few moments later, when she'd finished chastising herself, “I wanted your opinion on something,” she added.

“My opinion?” he asked, “I can't think it means much. Not in this business,” he added.

“Oh, but it does,” Elsie commented, “especially as it concerns you,” she finished. Charles walked over to where she was stood, and noticed that without her shoes on, she was a bit shorter than him. He looked down at the cabinet behind Elsie and noted the picture. It was of Elsie sat on a wall. A little girl with light brown hair stood behind her, arms wrapped around her neck. Elsie's head was turned slightly so she was looking at the girl.

“Is that your daughter?” he asked as he pointed at the frame.

“It is,” Elsie replied with a tone that told him, she would be uncomfortable answering any more questions about Abigail.

“So what is it you wanted my opinion on?”

“Well, we're not officially discussing colours and stuff just yet,” Elsie replied, “but I saw this and it seemed like something you would have in a study,” she added as she pulled up a photo on her computer, “I've not brought it yet, but the antique dealer I know, is willing to hold it for me,” she said. At this Charles gave her a quizzical look, “I sent a lot of business his way from our client list. Anyway, this desk is of the Gregorian era – I've seen the provenance and it all checks out – and it was used by a butler, in a country house,” she continued, “and I know that one of your ancestors was actually a butler.”

“How did you know that?”

“Robert told me,” Elsie replied, “well I asked him about you.”

“You asked him about me?”

“I was a little curious about you,” Elsie replied “so do you like it?” she asked as she turned her head to look at Charles.

“I do,” he replied.

In that moment, both realised how close they were actually stood. Both felt an undercurrent of electricity between them. Both felt themselves leaning in closer. Elsie parted her lips slightly and found that her mouth suddenly felt very dry. For his part, Charles couldn't recall the last time, he had actually felt like this. A sound from outside brought them back to their senses and they sprung apart as Cora walked into the room.

“I hope you haven't been waiting too long,” Cora said. As she looked at the two people in front of her, the faint sounds of Solomon Burke in the background, she had a feeling she had interrupted something and mentally began kicking herself. _'At least I'm not going to have my work cut out for me at the dinner party,'_ she thought.

“No, not too long at all,” Charles replied, “uh, shall we?” he asked indicating her office.

“Yes,” Cora replied with an apologetic look at Elsie.

“I would very much like it, if you brought that desk. You're right, it would suit me,” Charles commented as he walked past Elsie.

_When you're waiting for a voice to come_  
In the night and there is no one   
Ah don't you feel like crying? (cry to me)   
Don't you feel like crying? 

Elsie turned around in her chair so her back was to the door, and pressed her hands on either side of her face. It felt as though her face was on fire and she could tell from her reflection that the colour of her face only added to that feeling. She closed her eyes and hoped that the colour would fade. She also hoped that her heart would soon stop racing.

-x-

Charles walked into Cora's office and sat down in front of her desk. He stared at his lap, while Cora checked a few things. Despite the reasons why he was actually meeting with Cora, he couldn't stop his mind replaying the last five minutes. He had wanted to kiss her, he knew that much. Once he had finished speaking with Cora, he was going to go back and ask Elsie out for coffee or lunch one day during the week. That was if she was still there. He knew that the schools would be finishing soon, and while he didn't know what her childcare arrangements were he guessed that Elsie wouldn't want to be kept at the office longer than necessary if it wasn't an emergency.

“Are you free Friday evening?” Cora asked, interrupting his thoughts.

“Why?”

“I know its kind of last minute, but Robert and I are having a little dinner party on Friday and wanted to invite you,” Cora replied, “we've got some of our old friends coming. You remember the Strallan's and the Darnley's will be there too,” she added.

“Ok,” Charles replied after a few moments, “it would be nice to see them again.”

Cora smiled as she pulled the floor plans out of a folder. _One down, one to go_ , she thought.

* * *

Elsie arrived at the school gates, as the children were already leaving the building. She would have been there sooner, but there had been delays on the Central line heading towards Ealing Broadway. She scanned the crowd for any sign of Abi, her class or her teacher. She eventually saw Abigail talking to Mrs Swann, her teacher. Mrs Swann dismissed Abigail with a smile, when she saw Elsie stood just inside the school gates. Abigail ran across the playground and threw her arms around her middle.

“Hello darling,” Elsie said as she dropped a kiss to the top of her head, “did you have fun today?” she asked as she felt Abigail pull away.

“We started to learn all about the Egyptians,” she replied, “and at break time Harley Evans was sick all over Mr Britt,” she added in a tone that Elsie wasn't sure meant awe or disgust.

“Lovely,” Elsie commented as they walked down the road.

-x-

While Abigail was sat watching _Jessie_ , Elsie sat sketching out some design ideas. While she and Cora mostly stuck to residential developments, their five year business model had shown that they would look at branching out into renovations for businesses once they had been solvent for two years. They didn't have any current opportunities or bids to make, but they had decided it was best to be ready when the right opportunity presented itself. So far the portfolio they were building consisted of the plans and pictures of the finished versions of the offices of _Crawley and Hughes_. As well as the offices they had renovated for _Merton, Fox and Crawley Solicitors_. They had decided to add in various ideas that fit with the types of buildings they were likely to be renovating for businesses.

As he phone began to ring, she thought about ignoring it and sending it to voice mail. She looked over at the screen and saw it was Cora.

“Are you free Friday?” Cora asked as soon as she answered the phone.

“Aren't we using ' _hello_ ' any more?” Elsie replied with a smile, “and why do you want to know if I'm free?”

“Well, Robert and I are having a last minute dinner party Friday and wanted to invite you.”

“It is short notice, and I can't just call Becky up on a whim and say look after Abi for the night,” Elsie replied.

“No, I understand,” Cora murmured, “okay, what if you brought Abi with you?” she asked, “she and the girls could have their own little dinner party. We can get Helga to keep an eye on them.”

“Who else will be there?” Elsie asked, thinking it would be nice to spend an evening with some friends and Abigail always did get on well with Sybil.

“Just a few friends,” Cora replied, “Maud and Anthony will be there, as will Jack and Lisa, Isobel said she'd stop by. So will you?”

“One condition,” Elsie commented, “no more social events this month.”

“Agreed,” Cora sighed, “so you'll both come on Friday?”

“We will.”

“Excellent,” she said “and I promise the next event you'll be at is Robert's 40th next month.”

At that last comment, Elsie smiled as she hung up. Robert's 40th was seven weeks away, and that was just fine for her. It wasn't that she didn't like Cora's dinner parties, it was more the fact that at most of them, she was often seated next to someone who was either extremely dull or she was being set up with.

_Maybe Charles will be there_ a niggling voice in the back of her mind said. At that thought, Elsie shook her head. If that was the case, Cora would have told her. Or at least, she assumed Cora would have told her. The thought that Cora was trying to set her up with Charles fleeting crossed her mind, but Elsie soon dismissed it as she was normally upfront with her matchmaking. _If he's there_ , Elsie thought, _I'll finally arrange that drink. If not, I'll call him Saturda_ _y. After to_ _day_ _I can't_ _ignore whatever is there between us. Nor do I want to._

“Who was that?” Abigail asked as she turned to look at her.

“That was Auntie Cora,” Elsie replied, “asking if we want to go over there Friday evening,” she added.

“Can we go?”

“Of course we can,” she smiled.

* * *

Charles looked at his reflection in the mirror and hoped he wouldn't be the only one there not wearing a tie. He had come in from work, showered and changed suits, and he really hadn't wanted to continue wearing a tie. As he walked out of his room, Charles wondered if Elsie would be there. When Cora had floated the idea past him, she hadn't mentioned Elsie at all, but then he was aware that several groups of friends would be there and it would be odd if she wasn't there. She had already left when he finished meeting with Cora on Wednesday and he hadn't felt confident enough to call her to ask her out for dinner. _If she's there, I can at least speak to her about everything_.

Charles opened the fridge door and pulled out the bottle he was taking with him. Though he knew Robert and Cora would have all the drinks they would need for the evening, he still wanted to take something with him. It was the polite thing to do after all.

He looked over at the sideboard as his phone began to ring. He frowned when he saw that it was Cora's name and wondered why she was calling him, when she'd be seeing him in an hours time.

-x-

Elsie walked into the hospital and looked at the sign to see which ward it was she needed. Finding the Cardiac ward, Elsie pressed the lift buttons and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for it to arrive. The minute, Cora had called her to tell her about Patrick, she had automatically jumped in to supporter mode. On her way to the hospital, she had swung by Becky's flat and dropped Abigail off, as she didn't want her daughter to be around the hospital.

As she reached the ward she needed, she immediately began looking for Cora and Robert. She didn't have far to go as soon as she turned a corner she saw them stood outside a hospital room. She also saw Edith, Mary and Sybil sat on a row of chairs. She made her way over to them, and was immediately hugged by Sybil.

“How is he?” she asked as she hugged Robert and Cora in turn.

“Not good,” Cora replied as she stroked Robert' arm reassuringly, “he hasn't been in the best of health recently and the heart attack is only going to set his recovery back a few months.”

“But surely, he'll be fine,” Elsie commented as she looked over at Robert, “you're father is a fighter.”

“You're optimism is inspiring,” Robert commented, “I wish I felt a quarter optimistic as you.”

“Is Rosamund on her way back?”

“Cora called her and she's trying to get the first flight out,” Robert replied, “she's using the Painswick name in vain. I think Marmaduke was attempting to call in favours to see if he could charter a private jet.”

Elsie couldn't help but smile at that. Rosamund had inherited plenty of her mother's personality and could be just as imperious when she wanted to be.

"How is your mother doing?”

“Frightening every doctor within a five metre radius,” Robert replied, “in an ideal world she'd have my father under 24 hour observation.”

“She's just scared,” Cora murmured, “Lord knows I would be if it was you in there,” she added.

“Do you want me to take the girls back home?” Elsie asked, “they'll probably be keeping Patrick in for a couple of days, and Violet will more than likely need you here. For tonight at least.”

“That would be helpful,” Robert smiled before he turned to look at his three daughters, “girls, aunt Elsie is going to take you home now.”

“Can't we stay here with you papa?” Edith asked.

“I'm afraid not my darling,” Robert replied, as he bent down to her height, “you three can go home and make your grandfather get well cards,” he added as Edith threw her arms around his neck. She was quickly joined by Mary and Sybil.

Both Elsie and Cora couldn't help but smile at the rare moment of calm, knowing it probably wouldn't last that long. The girls hugged their mother too, before they moved to stand by Elsie.

"I'll let you know when I get back to yours,” Elsie said as Cora handed over the house keys.

“Thank you,” Cora replied.

“It was nothing. If anything, I owe you.” Elsie commented, knowing full well Cora would know just what Elsie was referring too.

-x-

“Uncle Charlie!” Sybil exclaimed as they exited the lift and saw Charles walking through the entrance. Elsie watched as Sybil ran towards him and hugged him.

“Hello,” he said as he looked down at the seven year old, “you're not on your own are you?” he frowned.

“No, Auntie Elsie is taking us home,” she replied, Charles looked up and saw Elsie stood a few feet away holding onto Edith's hand, with Mary stood beside him.

“Hello again,” she smiled.

“Hello,” he replied, “I didn't know you'd be here.”

“Cora called me, to let me know what had happened. I came to see if there was anything that I could do.”

They stood and stared at each other for a moment, feeling a tiny bit awkward. Both were aware that this was the first time they'd seen or spoken to each other since their almost kiss. Charles looked away and coughed slightly.

“Well, I'm going to go up and see Robert,” he said as he walked past them.

“Sixth floor,” Elsie commented as he pressed the lift button.

“Thank you,” he smiled as he watched the four girls turn to leave, “Elsie?”

“Yes?”

“Uhm, I know its a bit off, to speak of these things in this situation,” he began, “but I'm supposed to meet with Cora, but with all of this,” he added indicating the upper floors, “can I speak with you sometime in the week?”

“Sure. I'll arrange a time later or tomorrow if that's alright?,” Elsie asked.

“I look forward to it,” he replied with a smile and Elsie felt her insides flip a little.

* * *

Elsie sat down on the sofa, and switched on the news. This had not been how she had planned to spend the evening, but it wasn't as though Patrick Crawley had planned to have a heart attack. As she sat back, Elsie thought about one of the things she had planned to do tonight. She had promised herself that she would ask Charles out if he was there. _Well he would have been_ , she thought as she pulled her phone out of her bag. She fired off a quick text to Becky checking up on Abigail, before she pulled up the message app again. Elsie knew she was free the following Saturday evening as Abigail would be with the Bates' for Sophie's birthday, but she really didn't want to wait that long. After a few moments hesitation, she made up her mind and started typing.

' _Monday. 9 am. Mason's_ _.'_

She looked at the words on the screen and allowed herself a little nod. Although it would be a breakfast meeting, and it would be fully work related, it would still give them a chance to talk outside of her office. Plus it would probably mean that there would be a little less awkwardness about them being in a social setting when they eventually had that first date.

' _See you then._ ' came the reply a few moments later.

She put her phone to one side and looked up as she heard a car pull into the driveway. She smiled as she saw a weary Robert walk through the front door.

“How is he?” she asked as he sat down on the sofa.

“He's good, resting. Mama is staying with him tonight,” he replied, “she insisted they bring in a bed of sorts for her to sleep on.”

“Of course she did,” Elsie replied, knowing just how imperious Violet Crawley could be, “where's Cora?”

“She dropped me off here and then she went to the airport to wait for Rosamund, I just wasn't in the mood to deal with my sister right now,” he replied, “and I really wanted to sleep,” he added with a chuckle.

Elsie smiled at him as she stood up and grabbed her bag.

“The girls are all in bed, whether they're asleep or not I don't know,” Elsie commented as she put her phone away and looked for her car keys, “I'm going to go pick up my daughter and then go home. Call me if you guys need anything.”

“Of course, thanks for tonight Elsie.”

“Any time,” she said as she walked towards the door, “you and Cora got me through some tough times, I'm just repaying the favour,” she added as she hugged him goodbye, “tell Cora I don't want to see her near the office until Wednesday at the earliest.”


	6. Chapter 6

Elsie stood outside _Mason's_ as she waited for Charles. She didn't normally do breakfast meetings, but circumstances being what they were, she had made an exception this once. Plus, Abigail hadn't minded going to school earlier than usual. Despite the fact that this was purely work related (that's what she kept telling herself anyway), Elsie had still spent a little extra time on her look. She had twisted her hair up and secured it with a jaw clip, rather than pull it back like she usually did. She would have left it loose, but with the strong winds predicted for the day, she didn't want to risk it. She had kept the make up to a minimum, using only a bit of foundation and eye-liner. Elsie had also stuck to the staples of her work wardrobe, choosing a long sleeved black dress and her favourite pair of boots.

As it was a warm day, Elsie had left her coat behind. Well at the front desk of the building, she and Cora rented office space from, but she still hadn't worn it. She felt a pair of eyes on her, and turned around to see Beryl Mason watching her from behind the counter. She smiled at her, before she turned back to see if Charles was on his way. She smiled as she saw him walking towards her from the other side of the road. He waved slightly as he stood opposite her before he checked there was no traffic.

“Nine am, right on time,” she commented with a smile.

“I've been known to be extremely punctual,” Charles replied, “have you been waiting here long?”

“About ten minutes,” she replied with a shrug, “its no matter,” she added with a wave of her hand, “have you ever been here?” she asked as they walked towards the door.

“A few times,” he replied as he held the door open for her.

Elsie smiled at him in thanks as she walked past, and into the café. She frowned as she noticed Beryl, who was looking extremely giddy and her welcoming smile was that little bit wider than usual.

“Why don't you get a table and I'll get the tea,” Charles suggested.

“But I asked you out,” she replied, “to a breakfast meeting,” she added quickly, mentally cursing her slip, “surely I should get the tea.”

“Humour me,” he commented.

“Alright,” Elsie replied, “I don't have sugar in my tea, though Beryl knows that,” she added indicating the woman behind the counter.

“I don't doubt it,” he replied as he walked over to the counter. As he approached the counter, Charles noticed that Beryl was practically dancing and looking at him with a gleam in her eye. “What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she replied holding her hands up as she turned around to sort the tea out, “but it would be nice of you could at least tell your sister you're dating someone.”

“I'm not dating anyone,” Charles replied. In reply Beryl raised an eyebrow and looked over at Elsie who looked away from the scene she had obviously been watching, “that is not dating, that is professional. Purely professional.”

“Of course it is,” Beryl replied sceptically, “okay so maybe this little meeting is professional, but Elsie comes in most days, and she doesn't always look like she does today.”

“I think you're reading too much into it,” Charles said as he picked up the two teas and walked over to where Elsie was sat.

-x-

Once she had settled herself at a table, Elsie turned her attention to Charles and watched as he interacted with Beryl. He obviously knew her, and wondered if there was more to it than she was aware of. At that thought, she felt a momentary stab of jealousy. However, she knew that, that was small and petty of her, as well as being wholly unwarranted. Beryl was married and from the conversations she'd had with him, and the looks he'd thrown her way, Charles was attracted to her. She had caught Beryl looking in her direction and had turned away, not wanting to be seen as spying on them. She looked back again and saw Charles was walking back towards her with two cups of tea.

“So how do you know Beryl?” Elsie asked as he placed the two cups on the table, and he sat down opposite her.

“She's my sister,” he replied, “well step sister, her father married my mother,” he added.

Elsie smiled as she realised just how misguided her earlier brief stab of jealousy had been. She couldn't help the little giggle that rose up as a thought crossed her mind.

“What?”

“I was just thinking, how mad it is that our paths have never really crossed before now,” Elsie replied as she took her sip of her drink, “we both have the Crawley's as friends, your step sister regularly supplies my office with freshly baked muffins and tea throughout the day.”

“There was the wedding weekend.” Charles pointed out.

“True,” she conceded, “but apart from a few words here and there, we never really talked properly,” Elsie added, “not like this,” she finished. She moved her hand slightly across the table as though she wanted to touch his hand. However, she pulled her hand back and used it to raise her cup once more.

Charles had watched the movements Elsie had made and wondered why she hadn't took his hand like she had obviously wanted to. Though given his sister's occasional tendency to be excitable about the small things, he had to see the reasons behind her gestures.

“So,” he said after a few moments of silence “what was the reason behind the breakfast meeting?”

For the next hour and a bit, they discussed various aspects of the renovations. While she didn't have them with her, Elsie knew that Cora had finished the plans for the layout and had made sure it had everything that Charles had specified. She had also told him that once the council had approved the plans, that they would start locking down the finishing touches, like furniture, and the colour scheme.

“So are the plans with the council?” Charles asked.

“They will be later today,” Elsie replied, “I can take you over to the office when we're done here and show you the finished versions. If you'd like?”

“No, its alright, I trust you and Cora,” he smiled, “as long as the study is how I wanted it to be.”

“It is,” Elsie nodded, “I made sure of it personally, the entire far wall is nothing but bookshelves, just as you requested, and there is sufficient space for the desk to be just to the left of the window.”

-x-

“So what else do you have planned for today?” he asked as they left the café.

“Not much,” she replied, “I've got a few projects to look in on, and reschedule or reorganise some of Cora's meetings for the first half of this week,” she added, “how about you?”

“Mostly doing the final preparations for the Mayan exhibition opening in two weeks,” Charles replied, “and I've got a meeting with a headteacher from on of the local high schools who are arranging a school trip to the museum,” he added as he turned to leave, “I guess I'll see you later this week.”

“Wait,” Elsie said as she reached out and placed a hand on his arm, “Abi's at a birthday party this Saturday, she's going to be gone until Sunday, so maybe we could get that drink?” she asked as she looked up at him, with a hopeful expression.

“We most definitely can,” Charles replied, “do you want to meet me some place, or shall I pick you up?”

“I'll meet you there, do you know Bailey's bar on Leighton Road in Ealing?”

“I do,” he nodded, “though its been a long time since I was last there.”

“Ok,” she smiled, “shall we say Saturday at 8?”

“It's a date,” Charles replied as he took a hand in hers, “until Saturday,” he added giving her hand a light squeeze, before he headed off in the direction of the British Museum.

Elsie watched him walk away until he had disappeared into the throng of people around Drury Lane. She checked there was no traffic coming before she crossed the road and walked towards her office, unable to stop her thoughts turning to the upcoming Saturday night.

* * *

No matter how many times he walked through the entrance, Charles knew he'd never shake off the sense of wonder he got. To know that a sizeable portion of the World's history resided within its walls. Even now he could still remember the first time, he had visited he museum. Walking through the various galleries for the ancient civilisations that had sparked an eternal love for studying those cultures in depth. Ancient Greece, Rome and Egypt had just been the start for him.

He walked through the various corridors until he reached his office. He shrugged off his jacket and placed it on the hook on the back of the door, before he sat down at his desk and switched on his computer. He was in the middle of responding to an email from the museum director when he heard his phone vibrate against the desk. He looked at the display screen to see Beryl's name on the screen. He looked at the clock on the wall and smiled. _She must be slipping_ he thought, _normally she'd have started texting the minute I left the café._

_Well?_

_Well what?_ He typed back

_What happened during your 'meeting'?_

_Nothing much, we just talked. As you could see._

_And that conversation outside was what? Just a friendly goodbye. Elsie was stood watching you leave. And you held her hand briefly. You've both got it bad. Even if you don't know it yet._

Charles couldn't help the roll of his eyes, at the last couple of messages. His sister never missed a trick. That particular ability of hers had been a nuisance in his teenage years. He sighed knowing that he couldn't get out of replying, and if Beryl didn't hear it from him, then there was a high chance she would show up at Elsie's office and ask her instead.

_If you really have to know, we're going out on Saturday night. Happy?_

_Ecstatic._ _Let's hope she's not another Alice._ _She doesn't seem like the type_ _. But_ _then_ _you never can tell can you?_

“I hope so too,” Charles murmured. Like Beryl, he didn't think Elsie would turn out to be another Alice. But that was no guarantee of anything. However, she'd been upfront about the fact that she had a daughter when he first asked her out and knew that if there was someone else than she would have said. _'No, I can't think like that,'_ he thought as he turned his attention back to the email from the director.

-x-

Elsie looked up from the email she was composing, at the sound of a familiar voice in the vestibule. She saw Cora stood talking to Thomas and frowned as she checked the calendar. She had specifically mentioned that she hadn't wanted her in the office until Wednesday and it was currently Tuesday. She consigned the email to the draft folder before she stood up and walked to the door. Elsie was about to pull open the door, when Cora pushed it open and she had to step back to avoid being hit by it.

“I know,” Cora said before Elsie could even speak “but I just needed to get away from my house before I went crazy.”

“Fair enough,” Elsie commented as she walked back to her desk and sat back down, “so how is Patrick?”

“Not good,” Cora replied, as she sat down opposite Elsie, “the heart attack, really weakened him, the doctor doesn't think he's got that long left.”

“Oh no,” Elsie replied, “how's the rest of the family taking it?”

“I think they've accepted it, or at least they've attempted to accept it,” she said, “can we talk about something other than how my father-in-law is at death's door?” she asked as Thomas brought in two cups of coffee.

“How about Elsie's date?” Thomas called over his shoulder as he left the room and Elsie fought the urge to throttle her friend.

“What?”

“It wasn't a date,” Elsie protested, “not exactly,” she added, “we just had a breakfast meeting over at _Mason's_ just so we could go over the final plans for the renovations that's all.”

“Oh,” Cora commented, and Elsie couldn't help but smirk at how dejected Cora looked by her admission.

“However,” Elsie said causing Cora to look up at her friend, “I did arrange to go out with him on Saturday evening, and work will not be brought up.”

“So it's going to be your first date?” she asked.

“If you want to put a label on it.”

“Well then, I guess it really doesn't matter about my failed dinner party,” Cora said without thinking. At that statement, Elsie narrowed her eyes in Cora's direction. Suddenly, the whole reason for the last minute dinner party became clear to her.

“You were going to use it to set me and Charles up weren't you?”

“Maybe,” Cora replied, “but I was just thinking how good the two of you looked together and you said you were ready to move on, so I was just going to give you a helping hand.”

“I know,” Elsie smiled, “and I thank you for it, even if I did _eventually_ get there myself.”

“Well, your first proper date in nine years, you could do a lot worse than Charles Carson.”

“I definitely could,” Elsie agreed as she recalled several of the men she had dated at university.


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday seemed to roll around quickly that week. Far too quickly for Elsie's liking. She had had barely any time to plan for the date. Most of the week had been spent rearranging work loads and trying to quell Abigail's growing excitement about the Little Mix concert and sleepover. Elsie had to admit that while she did somewhat love her daughter's enthusiasm for the band (there were worse role models an 8 year old girl could have), she was getting a little sick of hearing their album _DNA_ constantly being played.

Elsie looked through the little bag and checked that she had packed everything that Abigail would need. Satisfied that everything had been packed, Elsie looked over at the clock and saw that it was half past one. It would take her fifteen minutes to walk to the Bates' and then fifteen to walk back. Which would then give her plenty of time to get ready. She was fairly sure she wouldn't need five and a half hours to get ready, but she'd rather have a lot of time than none at all.

“Abi,” Elsie called up the stairs, “its time to go,” she added as Abigail came running down the stairs, clutching a doll in her hand. “Are you sure you want to take that with you?” she asked as she saw that it was the one she'd gotten for Christmas.

“Yep,” she replied, “I'm taking Jade, Sophie is taking Perrie, and Lucy is taking Leigh-Anne,” she added.

“Aren't you missing a member?” Elsie asked as she handed Abigail her coat.

“No,” Abigail replied, “Sophie has the Jesy doll as well, and we'll share her.”

“Alright,” Elsie sighed, “just make sure you don't lose them.” she added as they walked out of the front door.

As they walked towards the Bates', Elsie listened as Abigail talked about which songs she wanted them to perform. With Elsie reassuring her that as _Change Your Life_ was a single, it would definitely be sung. And as they only had the one album so far, _Always Be Together_ would also be performed. She couldn't help but smile at the excitement in Abigail's voice, she could still remember how excited she had been going to her first concert. Her dad lifting her up so she could see the stage that bit better, dancing around to her favourite songs.

Abigail ran straight up the garden path as they reached the Bates' and pressed the doorbell as Elsie approached the front door. Within moments, John opened the door and smiled at the two of them.

“Hello Mr Bates,” Abigail said.

“Hello Abi, Sophie's in the kitchen,” he commented as he stood aside to let her in. Both he and Elsie watched as Abigail ran into the kitchen and joined in the singing. “She's excited then?”

“Like you wouldn't believe,” Elsie smiled as she handed over the bag of Abigail's things, “everything's in here and here is some money just so she can get some merchandise while she's there.”

“Alright,” John replied, “how are you planning to spend your evening?” he asked.

“I'm going out with a friend, sort of.”

“Sort of a friend?” John asked, with a smirk, “or don't you quite know yet?”

“It's a little too early to tell,” she replied feeling a little embarrassed about discussing her potential love life.

“Well have fun,” John smiled “and we'll drop her off tomorrow afternoon if that's alright?”

“That's fine,” Elsie commented, “bye Abi!” she called in the direction of the kitchen.

“Bye mummy,” she said as she came back out and threw her arms around her.

“You be good alright,” she commented, “and have fun,” she added as she dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

-x-

“Alright, what's the emergency?” Beryl asked as Charles let her into the flat. She followed him towards his room and watched as he picked up two suits.

“Which one?” he asked, “white shirt, black tie or blue shirt, no tie.”

“Where are you going?”

“Uh, Bailey's Bar on Leighton Road.”

“Blue shirt, no tie,” Beryl decided, “save the formal look for the second date.”

“If there's a second date,”Charles commented as he walked back out into the living room, “just because we've gotten along well before, doesn't mean we will tonight. It could all go wrong.”

“It won't go wrong,” Beryl reassured him, “just be yourself.”

“But what if who I am isn't good enough for her?” Charles asked, “she owns her own business, she's single handedly raising her daughter. And I'm just a curator.”

Beryl couldn't help but roll her eyes at his insecurities. _The whole Alice thing must have upset him more than he let on_ , she though. She slapped his arm lightly. “You, brother dear, are the curator of Ancient Civilisations at the British Museum, and have spent six years as a respected professor at Duke University. She wouldn't have agreed to go out with you if she didn't think you were good enough.”

“Thanks,” he replied, as he kissed her cheek lightly, “I don't know what I'd do without you.”

“Alright stop flannelling its not you,” Beryl commented, “now if that's all you wanted, I've got to go pick up Ivy from her tap class.”

“It is,” Charles confirmed.

“Alright then, I'll see you soon,” Beryl said as she walked out of the front door.

Charles smiled as she left, before he caught sight of the clock on the wall. He had four and a half hours until the taxi arrived. Now Charles just had to find some way to channel his nervous energy into something productive. If only to stop himself working himself into a state. He walked into the kitchen, and he made himself a cup of tea before sitting down and picking up the book he had started reading the previous day.

-x-

Elsie looked through her wardrobe, as she tried to find something to wear. It was still February, so while it had been slightly warm during the day, she knew the nights would be much colder. For this reason, she had decided against all of her skirts and dresses. She bit her lip, as she looked through the various tops she owned. Eventually, she decided on a fitted red top, with a black blazer with sequins on the edge of the lapels. She paired it with a pair of black pinstriped trousers and decided to wear it with a pair of boots. With her outfit settled, Elsie walked across the landing to the bathroom and started to run herself a bath.

While the water was running, Elsie walked back to her room to get a clip to put her up, so it wouldn't get too wet. She stripped off her clothes and put them in the basket, before she pulled on her dressing gown and walked back towards the bathroom.

* * *

Charles stood outside Bailey’s Wine Bar, waiting for Elsie Jane to arrive. Thanks to Beryl's help earlier, Charles was definitely feeling less nervous than he normally would be on a date. She had also sent him a text and had suggested getting Elsie flowers of some sort. He had decided against it, rationalising that while she’d probably approve of flowers, on a first – and maybe only – date they would seem like he was coming on strong.

“So you showed up then?”

Charles turned around at the sound of footsteps and a voice behind him and saw Elsie stood smiling at him.

“Are you going to stand there staring?” Elsie asked “Or are we going to get a drink or two?”

“A drink,” Charles replied finding his voice and opening the bar door for her.

“Thanks,” Elsie said “And I’m glad you didn’t embrace the cliché of buying me flowers. There is such a thing as too eager.”

Half an hour later, the pair of them were cosily ensconced in a corner of the bar on one of the sofas lining the far wall. After a bit of an awkward start where neither were sure what to say or who should speak first. Eventually, Elsie had asked Charles about his job at The British Museum and that had started the ball rolling. He told her about the current exhibit he was working on, and how it linked into the next one he was planning for the end of the Summer.

“What about you?” he asked, “how did you end up going into business with Cora?”

“Well, I studied design at university, and when I graduated I ended up working at an interior design firm, and found I enjoyed it. Eventually, I started to do freelance jobs and I built up my reputation. Then four years ago, I moved to London and worked with Cora on a few jobs then we decided to set up business,” she replied, “the first year was hard, but then it is for most businesses, we're in our second year now and we're finally starting to make a profit, so its looking good.”

“Your parents must be proud of you, striking out like that on your own, setting up your own business.”

“I don't speak to them,” Elsie replied, and Charles noticed her tone had hardened, “and I haven't seen them in about six years.”

“What happened?”

“They didn't really approve of me having Abigail when I wasn't married, and the last time I saw them, I told them that myself and Becky, that's my sister, were better off without them,” she said, her tone telling Charles she wouldn't answer any more questions about them. She reached for her glass of wine and took a large swig of it.

“You said you had a daughter,” Charles began watching as Elsie nodded, “what's she like?”

“She's eight, bright as a button, and currently wants to be a vet just like her aunt,” Elsie smiled, and he could tell just how much she meant to her, “I should probably be a little offended she doesn't want to follow in my footsteps. But Becky is amazing at what she does and animals will always need someone to take care of them,” she continued, “Abi's my whole world, there's nothing I wouldn't do for her.”

“If you don't mind me asking where's her father?” he asked gently. She hadn't mentioned anyone in that capacity and after her mood when he'd mentioned her parents, he didn't want to completely ruin everything. Not when things had been going so well.

“I don't mind. I'm surprised Robert and Cora never told you. Then again, I don't lead with it, and its not really their story to tell,” she replied, before she took a deep breath, “his name was Joe Burns, he was my fiancé and he died. Nine years ago.”

“I'm sorr...hang on nine years. And your daughter...”

“Is just shy of her ninth birthday.”

“That...”

“Yes, I was six months pregnant when he died,” she replied, “it's why I gave her the surname 'Burns', she's all I have left of him.”

“Oh God, I should never have brought it up.”

“No, its fine, really,” she replied feeling a few tears form, “if it hadn't been for Joe's parents, or my sister. Or even Cora, I don't know how I would have coped.”

“How?” he asked.

“They don't know,” Elsie replied, “he was getting ready to play rugby with his mates one minute, next they were trying to revive him. There was a post mortem and they found nothing wrong. No signs of any heart disease or anything. Just one one of those things. It's something like 1 in 20 cases of sudden death have no cause,” she added as she picked up a napkin and dabbed her eyes.

“I'm really sorry I brought it up,” he said placing a hand over hers and squeezing it lightly.

“It's fine,” she said as she attempted a smile, “I haven't talked about in a while, the last time was a few years back to a professional.”

“You know, I thought about asking you out at Robert and Cora's wedding,” Charles commented changing the subject after a few moments of silence. He guessed she needed talk about something light. “I remember you, Cora and I can't remember if it was Phyllis or Sarah, but you were all just laughing and dancing to _Sweet Home Alabama_ , and I was just struck by how beautiful you were.”

“Then why didn't you?” Elsie asked as she took a sip of her drink, glad for the change. Even if missed chances wasn't that much of a happy topic.

“I felt it was a little cliché,” he replied, “the best man, going after the bridesmaid. I also figured you would probably shoot me down in flames,” he added, “would you have said yes? If I had asked?”

“I'd like to think I would have said yes,” Elsie replied, “but I'm glad you didn't ask me out then,” she added, “not because I don't like you, but because of everything that happened to me in the years since. Besides, we got here in the end,” she continued as she lightly stroked her fingers across the back of his hand, “and back then I wasn't the person I am now.”

“Neither was I,” Charles laughed. As Elsie noticed their hands were still touching, she couldn't help but think better late than never.

-x-

“You didn’t have to walk me home you know,” Elsie said pulling her shawl tighter around as they turned onto her street.

“I wanted to make sure you got home safely,” he replied.

Both Elsie and Charles had been shocked at how easy it had been for the two of them to talk. After the slight awkwardness surrounding the topics of Joe and her parents, the conversation had flowed easily. Both were also fairly sure that they wanted to see more of each other and not in a professional capacity either.

“I had a great time tonight,” Elsie said as they reached her front door.

“So did I,” Charles replied “we should do this again sometime,” he added.

“I’d like that,” she commented, ducking her head slightly and admiring how their hands had fitted together. He had took his hand in hers, not long after they'd left the bar, and Elsie found that she was reluctant to let it go. However, as she saw the car pull up to the curb (he'd sent the driver a message with the pick up point), she knew she'd have to. “I'll give you a call on Monday, and we can arrange something then?” she asked as she looked up at him.

“I look forward to it,” he added before he leaned in and kissed her cheek. When he pulled back, Charles pressed another kiss to the back of her hand before he walked towards the car.

As she walked through her front door and closed it behind her. She leaned back against it, and pressed her fingers to her cheek. She felt herself slide down the door until she was sat on the floor. She shook her head at her actions.

“You're a grown woman Elsie Hughes,” she murmured, “not a giddy schoolgirl with a crush.”

* * *

Elsie walked through the front door of _Mason's_. She would've made herself a drink at the offices, but the coffee machine wasn't working. Plus she really wanted one of Beryl's home made pastries. As she approached the counter, Elsie noticed that Beryl wasn't smiling at her. She searched through her memory to see if she had done something that would annoy the woman. The only thing she could think of was the fact that she had gone out with Charles, but nothing had gone wrong. In fact everything had gone so very right. She still smiled whenever she thought about his hand in hers or the way she had curled into his side as they'd walked.

“The usual?” Beryl asked, her normal happy tone, replaced by a more basic one.

“Yes please,” she replied, “have I done something to offend you?”

“Not as such,” Beryl commented, “I hear you went out with my brother on Saturday.”

“I did,” Elsie nodded wondering where she was going with this.

“And what are your intentions towards my brother?”

“Excuse me?”

“I asked what your intentions towards my brother are?” Beryl replied, “will you be seeing more of him?”

“I'm calling him later and we'll arrange something then,” Elsie replied, “but we do have plans.”

“And you're not just going to be stringing him along until something else comes your way?”

“Beryl, in the two years I've been coming have you ever once seen me parade a random string of men through here, or past your window?”

“No,” Beryl replied, “but what about your daughter's father? Whenever I've asked you about him, you've clammed up. What if the day comes when he wants you back?”

“That won't be an issue,” Elsie replied, “her father is dead. I have been faithful to his memory since he died nine years ago,” she added, “your brother,” she paused “Charles,” she corrected using his name “is one of the most decent men I have met in a long time, and I certainly have no desire to string him along,” she added “it's too early, to say if this is going to be something long term, and I don't want to pin any hopes on anything. Life has taught me too much for that. Whatever is going on between me and Charles, now or in the future, I intend to be in it for as long as it lasts,” she finished as she took a sip of the coffee that Beryl had placed in front of her.

“That's all I wanted to know,” Beryl commented with a smile, “forgive the grilling, but after what happened in America, I had to make sure he wouldn't get hurt again.”

“I understand,” Elsie nodded. She had heard rumblings about what happened from Cora and Robert. Nothing too explicit but enough to take an easy guess as to what had happened. “I'll probably be back in again later,” she added as she turned to leave.

“Probably?” Beryl snorted, “nine times out of ten you come in twice a day. Sometimes, even three times.”

-x-x-

“Are you Elsie Hughes?”

Elsie and Thomas looked up from her diary at the voice to see a delivery man in his mid-50's carrying a bouquet of flowers.

“I am,” she replied as she stood up and walked over to him.

“Sign here please,” he said as he handed her a clipboard. Elsie signed her name, before she took the bouquet off of him. “Have a nice day ma'am,” he added as he walked out of the office.

Elsie looked at the bouquet and smiled. It was made up of yellow roses, with eupatoriums to make the bouquet look fuller. She looked at the bouquet and saw a small card in the middle. She picked the card and read the message;

_Hope flowers after the first date aren't too cliché for you._

She couldn't help the smile that bloomed on her face and bit her lip to try to stop it growing wider.

“You've got it bad,” Thomas commented as he saw her face.

“I do not.”

“Yes you do,” he retorted, “I'll go find a vase and some water for those,” he added as he walked towards the little kitchenette.

Elsie walked into her office, unable to stop smelling the flowers. She sat down at her desk and pulled out her phone. She snapped a picture of the bouquet and sent it to Charles with _'I love them, thank you'_ message attached.

She looked up at the sound of someone walking into her office. She took one look at Cora's tear stained face and knew instantly what had happened.

“When?” she asked as she pulled Cora into a hug.

“Robert just called me to tell me” she replied, “I've rung the school and told them I'll be picking the girls up, can you sort out my schedule.”

“You don't even have to ask,” Elsie commented “whatever you need me to do, I'm there for you.”

“Thank you,” she said as she stood up, “you'll come to Patrick's funeral won't you?”

“Of course,” Elsie nodded, “you go to your family. I'll hold down the fort.” she added with a smile as Cora turned to walk out of the office.


	8. Chapter 8

“ _Yet, O Lord God most holy, O Lord most mighty, O holy and most merciful Saviour, deliver us not into the bitter pains of eternal death.”_

As they listened to the Reverend, Elsie found herself leaning against Charles. She felt him squeeze his hand lightly and inwardly smiled. Despite the fact that she was really only there to support Cora (and to a lesser degree, Violet, Elsie knew what it was like to bury someone you loved) she was glad that Charles was stood beside her. She closed her eyes briefly and could recall a similar experience, nine years ago when she'd stood beside Joe's grave. She shook her head imperceptibly, those memories were better saved for when she was alone. Elsie was pretty sure it would make Charles feel a little uncomfortable if she was crying over another man. Even with good reason. She looked up to see Robert, Violet and Rosamund each throwing a handful of dirt onto the coffin.

“ _Forasmuch as it hath pleased Almighty God of his great mercy to take unto himself the soul of our dear brother here departed, we therefore commit his body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord Jesus Christ; who shall change the body of our low estate that it may be like unto his glorious body, according to the mighty working, whereby he is able to subdue all things to himself.”_

“Are you ready?” Charles asked as the others mourners began to head off.

“Almost,” she replied, “I just want a word with Violet,” she added indicating the woman stood beside the grave.

Elsie walked past the open grave, and approached the elder woman. As she drew near, Violet turned around to face her and smiled slightly.

“Hello Elsie,” Violet said, “I did wonder if you would come and speak to me today.”

“Don't people normally speak to the widow at a funeral?”

“They do,” Violet conceded, “however not many of them are young women who lost someone they loved before their time.”

“I guess they don't,” Elsie agreed.

“Did it bring back memories for you?”

“It did, but then I expected it to.”

“Does it get easier?” Violet asked.

“In time it will,” Elsie replied as she lay a hand on the older woman's arm, “the first couple of years are the hardest, but then you're left with the memories and how for one moment...” Elsie tailed off and looked through her handbag for a tissue. Violet wordlessly passed over a handkerchief. “Thank you. Most days I'm fine, but then sometimes it just comes back and overwhelms me.”

“I can understand that,” Violet murmured, “but you've got someone you can talk to now,” she added. Her eyes flicked in the direction of Charles, “he's a good man.”

“I know,” she replied, “I think I could really fall for him, I just don't know that I'm ready for something that serious.”

“These things always sort themselves out my dear,” Violet commented, “they did for me and Patrick.”

Charles stood a little way back as she watched the two women interact. Though she had never said anything Charles guessed that today had brought back memories for her. However, he knew that if she wanted to talk about it, she would when she was ready. That was if she wanted to talk to him about it at all. It was still extremely early days for them.

“All set?” he asked as she walked back towards him.

“Yeah, I can understand a little of what she's going through,” she replied, as she slipped her hand into his. She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked towards the exit of the cemetery. She smiled as she felt him drop her hand, and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her that little bit closer.

“If this brought back memories, for you, I'll be happy to listen if you need to talk,” Charles said as they reached Elsie's car.

“I know you will be happy to listen,” Elsie smiled as she unlocked the car, “but there's a part of me that would feel weird crying to you about another man.”

Charles smiled slightly as he conceded her point before he got into the passenger side.

“Are you sure you won't come in?” Charles asked as they pulled up outside Violet's house, “even for a little bit.”

“I can't,” Elsie replied, “I've got a meeting at the school, with Abi's teacher,” she added, “I'll call you later to arrange dinner on Saturday.”

“I look forward to it,” he replied as he leaned over and kissed her lightly.

Elsie waved to him as he got out of the car and walked up the path. She picked up her phone and checked to see if she had any missed calls before she drove off. As she checked the call log, she felt her heart stop briefly as she caught sight of a number that had called during the funeral. She put her phone away and drove off, ignoring the call, and whatever they had wanted.

-x-

Rather than park at the school, Elsie drove back to her house and left the car, and walked towards the school. When it came to meetings with her daughter's teachers, Elsie preferred to get as early an appointment as she could. Mostly so Abigail wouldn't have to go home, just to return to the school, a short while later.

Elsie walked through the front gates of the school and pressed the intercom button by the front door. The receptionist smiled as she recognised Elsie and buzzed her in. She walked to the reception desk and ticked off her name against the list of parents for the 3:30 time slot. She walked up the stairs to the second floor and round the corner until she reached the Year 4 classrooms. As she approached Mrs Swann's classroom she saw Abigail was sat at one of the tables, drawing on some scrap paper that had been provided. She also saw one of the TA's sat at the next table over, keeping an eye on those children whose parents were in the classroom.

“Hello darling,” she said as she sat down beside her.

“Hi, mummy.”

“Did you have a good day?”

“Mrs Swann gave me a gold star for my Pharaoh story,” she replied, “and its going up on the display board,” she added.

Elsie smiled down at her daughter and was about to say something when the classroom door opened and Mrs Swann walked out.

“Ms. Hughes, would you like to come in?”

“I'll see you in a bit,” she smiled as she stood up and walked over to the other woman.

-x-

Charles walked through the back door of his flat and into the communal garden. He hadn't used it that often since he'd moved in. The weather hadn't really been conducive to it. However, tonight, he just really wanted to sit and watch the night sky. As he sat down on the bench, he pulled the collar of his coat up, for a little bit of extra warmth. He looked up at the sky and even though he couldn't see as many stars as he would have liked, he still enjoyed the view. He felt his phone vibrate against the bench and looked down at the display screen.

“Hello,” he smiled, even though he knew Elsie couldn't see him, “I wasn't expecting your call until later.”

“I'm not interrupting you though, am I?”

“Not at all,” Charles replied, “so I was thinking maybe we could try that new Italian place in Covent Garden for dinner on Saturday?”

“If you can get a reservation I'm there.”

“I know people,” he replied with a slight laugh, “Is everything alright, you seem distracted?”

“I'm fine,” she lied, some things he didn't need to know just yet, “is your offer to listen still available? Even if it is mostly me crying over another man?”

“Even then,” Charles commented, “just let me get into the warm first.”

“Why are you even outside?”

“I like the night sky,” he replied “I got used to sitting outside while in America,” he added as he closed and locked the back door. He placed his phone down for a moment while he removed his coat, before he picked it up and sat down on the sofa, “so where do you want to start?”

For the next hour, Elsie told him about how the funeral had reminded her of when she'd lost Joe. How she'd felt like a widow, even though she wasn't really a widow. How she still couldn't hear ' _Amazing Grace_ ' without crying. Charles had then asked how she and Joe had come to meet. Elsie recalled the day she had shown up at his family's farm to get some fresh produce and that their first date had consisted of milking the cows. Something she still helped with, whenever she took Abigail to visit her grandparents.

“Its good that you still maintain contact with them,” Charles commented.

“Shelia and Michael looked after me in the aftermath of it all,” Elsie replied, “and they were a Godsend when Abi was first born. If I needed to catch some sleep for a couple of hours in the middle of the day, they looked after her. Shelia was there with me when she was born. She's practically a mother to me,” she added, “anyway, I'm going to let you go now. I just feel completely drained talking about this.”

“That's alright,” he replied, “I'll see you tomorrow yes?”

“Yes, 11am, I've got all our meetings memorised,” she replied and Charles guessed she was smiling down the phone at him, “I find them to be very enjoyable.”

On hearing that, Charles couldn't help the feeling of warmth that spread through him. He had felt like this could be the start of something special when they'd first met. Well it was technically their second (or third, if you counted the wedding) meeting at the offices when he'd had that inkling, but it still counted as a first meeting. It had been the only time they'd met properly.

“I'm quite partial to them myself,” Charles replied, “I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Until tomorrow,” she replied “good night.”

“Sweet dreams,” Charles countered as he ended the call.

As he went about his nightly routine, Charles found he was glad that Elsie had opened up to him. Even if it had made part of him felt a little hurt and uncomfortable to have her crying over her ex-fiancé. He had initially worried a little when she said she didn't want to talk to him, even if he had understood her reasons for it. Still, it meant that she trusted him, and that more than anything cheered him. Alice had never really been one to share much about herself, especially towards the end of their relationship.

“Stop comparing her to Alice,” he muttered to himself, “she's nothing like her.”

* * *

“Christ, he's early today,” Elsie commented as the post came through the letterbox just as she and Abigail were about to leave. She quickly flicked through them to see what was there. As usual, the majority of them were bills, or junk mail. The last letter of the pile was handwritten. She recognised the handwriting and flipped it over to see if there was a return address. Noticing that there was, she pulled a pen out of her bag and crossed out her name and address, before writing return to sender on the letter.

“Who was it from mummy?”

“Nothing for you to worry about sweetie,” she replied as she stroked her daughter's head, “come on, we're going to be late,” she added as she opened the front door and made sure she had the letter. She'd put it in the postbox at the end of the street and hoped that would be the last she would hear of it.

-x-

Elsie walked through the office and smiled at the various workers. As she approached her office, she gave Thomas a look that told him, she didn't wish to be disturbed until her next meeting. She wanted a few moments of peace and quiet to try and stop the letter, and the phone call from the previous day weighing too heavily on her mind. As she sat down at her desk, Elsie rested her head in her hands while she waited for her computer to load up. She could ignore it for now, though she didn't know how long she could keep that one up for.

After several moments of staring at her palms, Elsie looked up and saw that the welcome screen was on. She typed in her password, and pulled her up emails. She read through her various emails, deleting the ones she had no need of, and flagging the ones that needed replies. She looked away from the screen as Thomas walked in and placed some envelopes on her desk, before he walked back out. Elsie bit back the smile that threatened to rise, he knew she hadn't wanted to be disturbed and so he was doing his best to blend into the background.

She picked up the envelopes and turned around in her chair so she was sat looking out of her office window instead of into the main office. Most of the letters were from various suppliers, but the one she was most waiting to arrive was also amongst them. If it hadn't arrived today, she would've had to reschedule her meeting. Thankfully, that was not the case.

She placed all the other letters to one side and opened the envelope. She pulled out the various pieces of paper and scanned through them. She smiled as she saw that the council had approved their plans for building, and all the necessary permits were in order. All Elsie and Cora had to do know was set the timeline for the project and they could finally begin.

As Cora was still on compassionate leave (or supposed to be, Elsie had noticed her slinking into her office for an hour or two on occasion), Elsie couldn't actually get her opinion on the timeline. However, she knew that Cora still checked emails, so she would agree the timeline with the client and then send it off to her.

She looked up as there was a knock on her office door. She smiled brightly as she saw it was Charles and waved him in. She also smiled as she saw him carrying two takeaway cups from Mason's.

“Courtesy of Beryl,” he explained as he put the cups down in front of her, “what are they?” he asked as he noticed the papers in front of her.

“This, is the start of the home stretch,” Elsie commented, “this is the approval from Islington council,” she added as he moved to sit next to her, “they have approved the building plans, and all the permits are in order, once we've agreed a timeline for the project, we can begin.”

“You're excited,” he noted as he took in her countenance.

“When it gets to this point I always am,” she replied, “when everything comes to fruition, and even though the hard slog is just beginning, there's something about it that I can't quite describe.”

“I think I know the feeling,” Charles smiled as he recalled how he'd felt when he'd seen the full extent of the Mayan Exhibition and seeing the net result of months of planning and organising.

“So,” Elsie said as she pulled the calendar towards her, “it's the 21st February now, I say we start Monday 11th March if that's alright?”

“Sounds fine, I'd like to be there just to see it start, if that's alright?”

“Of course, Cora and I are usually there. Or at least one of us is,” she replied, as she marked ' _CC start_ ' next to the date, “so you being there won't be a problem,” she added.

“And how long do you expect it to go on for?”

“Well there isn't much structural work to be done, so that cuts down a fair bit of building work,” Elsie replied, “though we are putting up a wall in the second reception room to separate into two separate rooms, so that will take a day, maybe two,” she added speaking more to herself as she looked through the plans and estimates, “plus electricians, and plumbers, then the regular visits from the surveyor to make sure everything is structurally sound, with no faults,”she continued, “and then once that's done, decorating and furnishing will take several weeks. So the completion date will be Friday 9th August. Roughly 22 weeks. How does that sound?”

“It sounds perfect,” he replied, “so I could move in soon after?”

“You could move in the day after,” Elsie smiled, “but don't go choosing estate agents to sell your flat just yet,” she added, “because if there are delays, you could find yourself without a roof over your head.”

“I think I could find something if the situation arose.”

“I'm sure you could.” Elsie countered.

The look he had given her, had told her where he had thought about staying if things overran. While part of her was pleased he was thinking long term, the rest of her knew that it meant she would have to tell Abigail about Charles. She wasn't really sure when she'd be ready for that. Five months wasn't nearly long enough to know for sure. _Of course that's if we even get five months in_ , she thought. “Oh stop being such a pessimist, Elsie” she muttered under her breath.

“I'm sorry?”

“Nothing, just talking to myself,” she smiled, “so have you got the reservation for Saturday yet?”

“I have. 8pm, table for two at Giuseppe’s,” he replied, “so shall I pick you up at seven?”

“Seven,” she nodded as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

* * *

Elsie looked at her reflection in the mirror and nodded her approval. She had decided on a burgundy wrap dress, with a pair of stockings and high heels. She had initially felt unsure about wearing a dress tonight, but the weather was a bit warmer than it had been the previous week and the only time she'd be outside was getting in and out of the taxi. Plus Becky had assured her that the dress looked amazing on, and Elsie knew she wouldn't lie. Not when she had been so excited about Elsie _finally_ getting back into the dating game. It had been for that reason, Becky hadn't minded the short notice on staying with Abigail when they got back from the cinema.

She picked up her wrap and her handbag, before she headed downstairs. As soon as she reached the bottom step, the doorbell rung.

“Punctual as always,” she smiled as she opened the door to see Charles stood there.

“You look lovely,” Charles commented as he leaned in and kissed her lightly, “shall we?” he asked offering her his arm. Elsie turned and locked her front door, slipping her keys into her bag. She then took his arm, and walked down to the waiting taxi.

-x-

“I feel like we've talked about nothing but me for the past couple of days,” Elsie laughed as the waiter cleared away their starters, “tell me about your time in America.”

“What do you want to know?” he asked as he took a sip of his wine.

“What made you go over there in the first place?”

“Well, I initially went over there to do a guest lecture tour about the Ancient Greeks,” he replied, “I'd helped out a friend with some research as it was an area I knew a lot about and it had attracted the attention of Andrew Mayfair who arranged the whole thing. My final week, I did a series of guest lectures at Duke. They offered me a year's teaching post. Which each year they kept renewing. I really enjoyed it there, at one point, I even thought about moving there permanently and applying for citizenship.”

“If you liked it over there, why did you leave?” she asked as their main course was brought out.

“I was offered the job at the British Museum,” Charles replied as he tucked into his Carbonara Taglioni, “it came at the right time.”

Elsie could sense there was more to his story, and she guessed it involved Alice. She felt like pushing him to talk about it, after all he had listened when she had talked about Joe. However, she sensed that if she pushed him, it may not go so well.

“Her name was Alice,” Charles said, causing Elsie to look up from her Smoked Salmon and Lemon Risotto, “and I thought I loved her.”

“Thought you loved her?” Elsie asked, trying to stop her amused smile.

“It's a recent realisation,” he shrugged, “one I probably wouldn't have had, if she hadn't been sleeping with someone else at the same time as she was seeing me,” he added a little bitterly.

“So,” Elsie began, deciding to move on from the topic of Alice, he had confirmed the suspicions she had, and why Beryl had been so protective over him, “is there anything you miss about your previous life?”

“The friends I made,” he replied, “and the North Carolina Museum of Art with its Rodin sculptures and it has a wide range of Ancient American artwork as well. That especially, was my favourite,” he added, “thank you,” he said after a few moments of silence.

“For what?”

“Not pressing me on her.”

“When you're ready to talk, I'll listen,” she smiled as she covered his free hand with hers.

-x-

The taxi pulled up outside Elsie's house and she got out, closely followed by Charles. Despite his protests, Elsie had paid the fare from the restaurant back to her house. She had also thrown in a little extra so that the driver would wait while she and Charles said goodnight.

“Thank you for a lovely evening,” she smiled as she felt him pull her close.

“Thank you for exactly the same,” he replied as he bent his head slightly and kissed her lightly.

After a few moments, Elsie felt Charles pull her closer in order to deepen the kiss, instead of pulling away as usual. In response, Elsie moved her arms from around his waist so that they were around his neck, allowing her hands to lightly rake through his hair. As they pulled apart, both stood just simply watching the other, their foreheads touching.

“So, I'll let you know when I get home,” Charles said when they moved apart so that only their hands were touching.

“I look forward to it,” she smiled, “goodnight.”

“Goodnight Elsie,” he replied as they shared one last kiss, before he got into the waiting taxi.

Elsie watched as the taxi drove around the corner and out of sight before she fished her keys out of her bag and walked inside for a night filled with extremely pleasant dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

Charles sat down at his desk and rested his head in his hands. It seemed as though from the minute he had walked in, right up until now, he had been dealing with crises. He had had to check how bad the water damage was after a pipe had burst (thankfully, there wasn't that much damage done). Then he had to check and double check the artefacts that had been loaned from the Australian Museum in Sydney as it looked like one or two were missing from the box. They had found them, mistakenly catalogued alongside some items from New Zealand. After that Charles had had to rearrange several meetings as they either clashed with something else, or there had been a double booking.

He looked at his watch and sighed. He was counting down the minutes until his lunch break but time seemed to be going extremely slowly. He was used to either working through his lunch breaks or just taking them whenever. However, for the past few weeks, he had had a good reason to actually take his lunch breaks. Since they had actually decided they were a couple, he and Elsie had started taking their lunch breaks together on occasion. Usually it was once or twice a week. Sometimes they would meet up, and other times they would just talk on the phone

As his thoughts turned to Elsie, Charles couldn't help the smile that he felt form on his face. It had only been two weeks since they'd made their 'are we a couple, or aren't we?' decision, things just seemed to be going from strength to strength. He knew that Elsie was being cautious when it came to introducing him to her daughter, but he found that he didn't mind. Or at least he didn't mind as much as he might have done. However, he could understand her reasons when his mother had remarried, she had waited until Christopher had actually proposed before she introduced the two of them. Yet from various comments that Elsie had made, she was almost at the stage of introducing him to Abigail.

“Mr Carson.”

Charles looked up to see his assistant curator, Katherine Dawes, stood in the doorway.

“Yes?”

“Dr Summers wants to see you,” she replied, “she asked if you could go up to his office.”

Charles nodded in reply and stood up. He had no idea why the curator for the Department of Britain, Europe and Prehistory, wanted to see him, but at least it would pass some time before his lunch meeting.

* * *

Charles walked out of the front gates of the museum to see Elsie stood waiting for him. This surprised him as he thought he had been meeting her in Covent Garden. Still it made him smile all the same, especially as it meant he had that little bit of extra time with her. As he approached her, he pulled her close and kissed her lightly.

“I wasn't expecting to see you here,” he commented when they broke apart.

“Well, I was looking in on one of our projects in Islington,” she replied as they began walking in the direction of Covent Garden, “and when I was waiting at the tube station, I thought I'd get off at Russell Square instead of Covent Garden.”

“So what's this project you were looking in on?” Charles asked even though he knew which one it was.

“Oh, just some residential redevelopment for some stuffy curator,” she teased with a bright smile, “oh I can't wait until you see it, the downstairs just looks completely different. I mean the wall separating the reception room is only temporary at the moment while we sort out some other bits, but it's still amazing to see the transformation,” she added as she tucked herself into his side, “how has your morning been?”

“Dreadfully slow,” he replied, “the mere thought of seeing you got me through it my dear.”

“Flirt,” Elsie muttered causing him to laugh out loud and several onlookers to look at the couple in amusement.

Rather than get something to takeaway and eat outside, risking the wrath of the seagulls, they had secured themselves a table at Punch & Judy in the Covent Garden Piazza. Of course, their table was out in the covered part of the Piazza rather than inside, but they didn't mind. They just wanted to spend some time in each others company. Plus it made a nice change. Their usual lunch breaks involved sandwiches in Russell Square.

“What are your plans for this afternoon?” Charles asked as the waitress brought their meals out.

“Nothing special,” Elsie replied, “myself and Cora have got a meeting with a new company who specialise in handmade furniture, they want to be a supplier to us in the future,” she added, “they've been working on their pitch for several weeks now.”

“So it would be a big deal for them to work with you?”

“I wouldn't go that far,” she commented, “but it might get them some new business from our clients as a result,” she added as she took a sip of her coffee, “what about you? What's the great Charles Carson got planned for his afternoon?”

“I'm starting to plan the next exhibition ready for the Summer months,” he replied, “I have a few ideas but I'm not entirely sure of any of them.”

“Do you want me to sift through them? See if there's anything that could work?”

“No,” he replied, “you told me once that history was not a favourite subject of yours. I don't wish to bore you.”

“I just said political history bored me, all those different dates and the names of various monarchs,” she said, “social history, how the various strata of society lived, worked and loved, that I am interested in.”

“Then we might just have something for you,” Charles smiled, before he told her all about one of his ideas that involved showing the differences and similarities between several ancient civilisations.

“Thank you for lunch,” Elsie said as they left the Piazza.

“Anytime,” he replied as he kissed her cheek. God knows he wanted to give her a lingering kiss, but they were in a crowded place and he wasn't confident giving more than quick kisses in public. “I'll call you later.”

“I look forward to it,” she smiled, “do you want to walk me back to the office or do you have to go back right away?”

“I'd love to, but I need all the time I can get to work on the ideas,” Charles said apologetically.

“That's fine, I'll speak to you later,” Elsie replied before she reluctantly let go of his hand and began to walk the short way back towards the office.

As she walked through Covent Garden, Elsie reflected on the past couple of weeks and smiled. Things with Charles were going great and while she wasn't sure she was completely ready to introduce him to Abigail just yet, she knew that it wouldn't be much longer before she did. She also knew that she wanted them to take that next step. Their goodnight kisses after their dates had been getting more and more heated. However, she and Charles both knew their first time together should be more than a quick fumble.

The sound of her phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. She pulled it out of her bag to look at the caller display, praying it wouldn't be the same number that had been calling weekly. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Sheila ringing her.

“Hello,” she said as she answered it.

“ _Hello dear, how are you?”_

“I'm fine, as is Abi,” she replied, “what about you and Michael? Nothings wrong is it? I mean you rarely call during the day.”

“ _Don't worry,”_ Sheila replied, _“I just called to speak to my favourite daughter-in-law,”_ she added causing Elsie to smile. While she and Joe had never actually married, Sheila had taken to referring to her as her daughter-in-law, long before Joe had died.

“I'm guessing you don't want me to say that to Zoe?” Elsie teased, knowing that Sheila loved her other daughter-in-law just as much.

“ _No I don't,”_ Sheila laughed, _“I need to claim I'm impartial,”_ she added, _“anyway, I understand if you already have plans, but I know the Easter holidays are coming up, and I was wondering if Abi might like to come and spend a week with us up on the farm?”_

“No, we don't have any plans,” Elsie replied, “and I think Abi would love to come up and stay with you. Can I speak to her first and then call you back later?”

“ _Of course dear,”_ she said, _“and if she doesn't want to, then we'll come down to London and take her out for a bit.”_

“Sounds great,” Elsie smiled, “speak to you later. Give my love to Michael.”

“ _Will do. Bye dear.”_

As she pushed open the door to the office building, Elsie sent a prayer of thanks upwards for her pseudo mother-in-law. Elsie had no doubt that Abigail would love the chance to spend a week on the farm, especially as she had spent most of her early years there. She also knew that for one whole week she wouldn't have to organise babysitters, or wait to call Charles. In her mind's eye, she could already see inviting him over for dinner, and then letting the night take them where it wanted. Even though, she knew she was being stupid, Elsie couldn't help but feel guilty. It felt like she was foisting Abigail off on some relative, just so she could have sex with her new boyfriend.

“Did you have a fun lunch break?” Thomas asked as he looked up to see Elsie walking towards him.

“Fun enough,” she replied, “any messages?”

“Yes,” Thomas replied as he followed Elsie into her office, “Mrs Silva asked if she could change the fuchsia in her daughter's room to a blue, Jason from Adams and Shaw Builders asked if you can call him back as they want to change a completion date,” he added as he read them off the post-it notes, “and then there was this one,” he finished as he handed her the last message.

She scanned the last post-it note, before she crumpled it up and chucked it in the bin. “Anything else?” she asked.

“No,” he replied. He was about to give her his own opinion on what she should have done, but thought better of it. Only once had he been on the receiving end of the Elsie Hughes temper and he had no desire to be on the receiving end again.

“Okay then,” Elsie smiled, “let me know when its time for the meeting.”

Thomas nodded his head slightly, before he walked out of the office. Elsie watched him go, glad that he hadn't pressed her further. He didn't deserve to have his head bitten off. Even if she couldn't understand why the message had gotten to her so much. Actually, she could understand it. And what's more, Thomas knew her reasons too, yet he still thought she should call. He hadn't said anything, but she knew what he was thinking. They had been responsible for the state Becky had been in six years ago. Now they wanted to talk. She growled in frustration, before she turned around in her chair, folded her arms and stared out of her office window.

* * *

“Abi,” Elsie said looking across the table at her daughter. She watched as Abigail stared back wondering what she wanted, “I spoke to granny earlier. She wants to know if you want to go and spend a week on the farm over Easter.”

“Can I mummy?” she asked, her eyes aglow. She loved visiting grandma and grandpa Burns' farm. She spent most of her time either helping to feed the animals, or helping to pack up the various jars and vegetables for them to sell at Farmer's Markets. Other times, she would go with her grandfather when it came to walking Gem and Nyx, the two sheepdogs. Whenever she saw Abigail get excited about the farm, Elsie often regretted the fact that they had left Whitby. She wished that Abigail could have grown up on the farm, or at least around it. Still, she made sure that Abigail got to spend several weeks of the year on the farm.

“Of course you can,” Elsie smiled, “do you want to tell her yourself?” she asked, watching as Abigail nodded enthusiastically, “finish your dinner first,” she added, “I don't want to see any carrots left on your plate.”

“But mum,” Abigail protested.

“No buts,” Elsie replied, giving her a pointed look. The change from 'mummy' to 'mum' hadn't gone unnoticed.

Ten minutes later, Elsie was washing the dinner plates, and various other bits and pieces, while Abigail chatted away to her grandmother. After she had told her how much she was looking forward to coming and stay, Abigail had begun to tell Sheila practically every single thing that had happened to her since they had last spoken. Elsie emptied the water in the dish-bowl before she leaned back against the sideboard and watched her daughter at the table.

“Okay, bye bye Granny. Love you,” she said as she pulled the phone away from her ear before holding it to Elsie, “Granny wants to speak to you,” she added.

As Elsie took the phone off of her, Abigail headed into the living room and switched on the TV, so that she could watch her favourite TV show.

“Hi, Sheila,” she said as she followed the path that Abigail had taken, “Abi's really excited about spending the week with you and Michael.”

“ _I gathered,”_ Sheila replied, _“so when is it they break up for the Easter holidays?”_

“They break up on the 22nd March, and then go back on the 8th April,” Elsie replied as she looked at the calendar.

“ _Alright. I'll come up on the 25 th, and pick Abigail up, then we'll bring her back on the 2nd April. If that's alright with you.”_

“Yes, that's fine, can I make a suggestion though?” Elsie asked, “you can come and pick her up, but I'll drive up to Whitby on the 1st and stay for a couple of days before we return South. Its been a while, and I miss the old place.”

“ _Well that's completely wonderful,”_ Sheila enthused, _“_ _and_ _it has been too long. David and Zoe will be visiting with the twins, so it'll be like a mini family reunion.”_

“I look forward to it,” Elsie smiled, “and when you come up, there's something I'd very much like to speak to you about.”

“ _It's nothing bad is it?”_ Sheila asked, a hint of worry creeping into her voice.

“No,” Elsie replied, “at least I don't think it is. You may feel differently,” she added. It had been nine years since Joe had died and while Sheila had hinted in the past that she'd like Elsie to eventually move on, the reality, might be something different.

Charles looked up from the book he was reading at the sound of his mobile ringing. He smiled as he saw Elsie's name flash up on the display screen.

“Good evening,” Charles said as he answered the phone.

“ _Evening,”_ Elsie replied, as she tried – and failed – to ignore the effect his voice had on her.

“Did you call for any particular reason? Or just to hear my voice?” he teased.

“ _A bit of both,”_ Elsie replied, _“my main reason for calling, was to tell you that earlier, Sheila rung me”_ she added, _“that's Abi's paternal grandmother,”_ she clarified.

“I remember,” Charles commented, “what did she want?”

“ _She wanted to invite Abi up to the farm. For a week over Easter, and I'll be joining her.”_

“That must be a nice. A week's holiday.”

“ _No,”_ she laughed, _“I'll only be going up North for a couple of days. At the beginning of April,”_ she added, _“so there's going to be about a week, where I'll have the house to myself,”_ she finished.

“Oh,” Charles commented as the meaning behind her words sunk in.

“ _Indeed,”_ Elsie smiled, _“so maybe one night we could have a quiet dinner at my place and see where the night takes us. If you were agreeable of course.”_

“I can assure you, I would be most agreeable,” Charles replied.

“Oh and when I return from Whitby, it may be time to introduce you to Abi,” Elsie commented as though the thought had just occurred to her, when she had actually been seriously considering it for a couple of weeks now.

That comment alone made Charles pause and feel extremely nervous. Meeting her daughter would probably be the most important thing she could do in their fledgling relationship. He would only get the one chance to make a good first impression on Abigail. If she didn't like him, then that was likely to be the end of the relationship. Something he didn't want to consider in any great depth.


	10. Chapter 10

Elsie and Cora stood huddled underneath the umbrella as they headed back out of the building. For the past eight months, they had been helping a family rebuild their home after a fire and now it was finished. They had practically redesigned the entire house. Added a few extra rooms downstairs, and expanded the family bedrooms, all while keeping the outside looking near enough the same as it had before, just a little bit bigger. They had just done a final check through the house, checking that everything was ready before the Waterhouse's arrived.

“It looks good,” Cora commented as they stood looking at the outside and the gardens.

“It really does,” Elsie replied, “I think this is probably the best one we've done. Especially when you consider what it's going to mean them.”

“Hmm,” Cora hummed.

“What is it?” Elsie asked, “is everything alright at home?”

“Why shouldn't it be?” she snapped, before her face settled into an apologetic look, “I'm sorry,” Cora added, “Violet's been staying with us for the past month, she's not quite ready to go back home and face the memories. She's driving me crazy,” she continued, “not to mention Robert's been distant for the past couple of weeks.”

“I think he's just processing his grief differently,” Elsie replied soothingly, “give him time,” she added noticing that the rain was coming to a stop.

“If he'd just speak to me, tell me what's on his mind occasionally, I'd give him all the time he needs,” Cora smiled, as Elsie pulled down the umbrella, “speaking of time and its passing. Its been what? A month now?”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Elsie replied feigning ignorance.

“Oh don't give me that,” Cora smiled, “you and Charles. Spill the beans. How is it going with you two?”

“Things are great,” Elsie replied.

“Have you told Abi yet?”

“No, I’m waiting to be sure, before I say anything,” she replied, “I don't want to have her get attached to him, and then to have it not work out.”

“I can understand that,” Cora nodded, “but the two of you will be attending Robert's 40th together? Won't you?”

“It's looking likely,” Elsie smiled, as the Waterhouse's pulled up in the driveway.

-x-

An hour and a half later, Elsie and Cora were stood on the steps of the Waterhouse's new home. Just like Elsie had assumed, seeing the finished version of their house really had meant the world to them. Caroline Waterhouse was still unable to stem the flow of tears that had started the moment that she had taken a look at the new exterior. The fact that she was holding their 18 month old daughter Ella was the only thing that seemed to keep her from collapsing with the sobs. While both Elsie and Cora knew they couldn't bring back any of the items that had been irreplaceable, they had known that this new home would go a small part of the way, to helping them get back on their feet again.

“I don't even know how we can begin to thank you,” Alex said as he shook their hands yet again.

“Its just what we do,” Cora smiled, “seeing your reaction has been thanks enough for us hasn't it Elsie?”

“Indeed,” Elsie replied with a smile. She felt a little hand tugging at her skirt and looked down and smiled as she saw the Waterhouse's four year old son holding a folded piece of paper in his hand, “what's this?” she asked as he handed it to her.

“It's for you and Miss Cora,” Stephen replied shyly.

Cora looked over Elsie's shoulder as they both read the 'thank you' card. Evidentially, Stephen had took it upon himself to draw them a card, and then each of the family had signed their own name. Apart from Ella who had just left her hand prints.

“Thank you,” Elsie said as Stephen hugged her waist. She ruffled his hair before he moved to stand beside his parents, “if there's anything else you need, don't hesitate to call us.”

“We may not call you, everything is just perfect,” Caroline said as she pulled herself together, “but we will definitely be recommending you to our friends,” she added.

-x-

As was often the case with the centre of London, Cora spent most of the drive navigating through the traffic, as they made their way back to Covent Garden. While Elsie preferred to use the tube when she had have to travel around London, Cora liked using her car. Mostly, so she wouldn't feel like she was eavesdropping on the conversations of the same people in the tube carriage.

“I know I was probably annoying you earlier asking about Charles and everything,” Cora began as they passed the Tower of London, “but I am really happy for you.”

“You weren't _that_ annoying,” Elsie commented, “and I feel happier than I have done in a while, not that my life was crap before I met Charles, it's just...” she tailed off, unsure of just what she meant. She had a great life, a job and career she loved, a daughter she adored and who adored her right back. Not to mention, her friends and family. Not once had she ever felt like something was missing in her life, “everything is still so new and exciting.”

“And you still haven't...” Cora prompted.

“Not yet, no,” Elsie replied, her cheeks turning red, “and you'll not know when it happens. I don't share all the details of my life with you any more.”

“You haven't had any recently, so there's been nothing to ask about,” Cora smirked, causing Elsie to tap her arm lightly.

As they turned onto Shelton Street, Elsie's phone began to ring. She sighed as she caught sight of the number. She noticed the look Cora gave her out of the corner of her eye, but chose to ignore it as she pressed the answer button.

“Stop calling me. I don't wish to speak to you,” Elsie said as she answered before she ended the call.

“Was that?”

“Yes.”

“Does Charles know about it?”

“Not yet, I'll tell him in time,” Elsie replied, “but not while we starting out. He knows the basics of the situation. Just not about the calls or the letters.”

“As long as you do tell him,” Cora commented.

“I will, I promise.”

* * *

As he walked down the street, Robert smiled to himself, glad to finally get out of the office and his home. He had been working a few extra hours two days a week, just to catch up on developments he'd missed while he'd been on compassionate leave. But for the most part, he had been at home a fair bit, surrounded by his sister, brother-in-law and mother. All of whom were slowly starting to get on his nerves. Robert walked through the tables at _Mason's_ to see Charles sat waiting for him.

“You were able to get a table?” Robert asked, slightly impressed. Whenever he'd come in before or after seeing Cora it was always packed.

“Perks of being the owner's brother,” Charles replied, “I got you a tea,” he added indicating the cup in front of him.

“Thanks,” he said as he took a sip.

“How are you?”

“Holding up,” Robert replied, “mama is just about pulling herself together, hopefully she'll move back home soon. Rosamund and Marmaduke are talking about going back to Madrid after my birthday. Though why they haven't gone to their apartment in Belgravia I don't know. They are between tenants at the moment.”

“Maybe they just want to be with family at the moment,” Charles pointed out.

“Maybe,” Robert agreed, “but with them there, it feels like I've neglected Cora in all of this,” he sighed, “I talk with them when she's at work and the girls are at school. Then buy the time she gets home, I'm all talked out and its like I'm pushing her away when she asks how I'm doing,” he continued, “once they've all gone and we've got a semblance of normality back. We can get back to normal.”

“Or,” Charles began, “you could get Isobel to take Violet out for the day, send the girls out with Rosamund and Marmaduke, and spend a whole Saturday together.”

“Is that what you're planning to do with Elsie?”

“I don't know, all I know is she's invited me over for dinner, Monday evening.”

“I'm sure that's all you'll be doing,” Robert commented, with more than a hint of insinuation in his voice.

Charles rolled his eyes at his friend. Though he couldn't deny the thought had crossed his mind that dinner was just one part of their evening. He also couldn't deny the fact that he had been thinking about _that_ possibility since she'd called to arrange it, the previous day and always at the most inappropriate moments. _Like now_ , he thought as he felt the familiar stirring sensation. He looked around the room and tried to focus on anything that didn't remind him, or make him think of Elsie.

“So how are your parents?” Robert asked as he cut through Charles' thoughts.

“What?” he replied as he tried to look like he had been paying attention. “Oh my parents, they're fine,” he added as his thoughts caught up with what Robert had said, “I had a letter from my mum just the other day. They're really enjoying Melbourne.”

“I still can't believe they just moved over there.”

“Uncle Peter offered them the chance to take over his shop, myself and Beryl were all grown up, apart from seeing Ivy and William, they had nothing to keep them over here.”

“What if you have children some day?” Robert asked with a smirk on his face.

“That day is an extremely long way off.”

“Even if you find the right woman?”

“Even then,” Charles replied.

“But what if the right woman already has a child?”

“Then this whole conversation is moot,” Charles replied, “and it's not something I want to talk about right now,” he finished his tone telling Robert, he no longer wished to discuss that particular topic.

-x-

Abigail sat on the edge of the bed, as she watched Elsie pack her bag. She had wanted to take several of her favourite skirts and dresses, in addition to trousers and stuff that would be best suited to the farm. However, Elsie had put her foot down and said she could only take two dresses and one skirt. At that she had pouted for a few moments, before she had got to pick out which teddy and doll she wanted to take with her. Half an hour later, her bags were all packed and her backpack had various books, pencils and her _101 Dalmatians_ and _Tinkerbell_ DVDs in it, along with her Jade doll, and the pink teddy bear she'd had since the day she was born.

“What time is granny getting here?” Abigail asked, she'd been counting down the days until she got to go to the farm. Now that the day was here she was impatient for her granny to actually arrive.

“About midday,” Elsie replied, as she checked she had enough tea bags in the cupboard. It was a good four and a half hour drive from Whitby to Ealing, so Sheila would have started out early that morning, so she would probably love a cup of tea. Not that an early start would have bothered her, she was normally up around five am.

Almost as soon as the doorbell rang, Abigail jumped out of her seat and opened the front door before the ringing had even stopped. Elsie followed behind at a slightly slower pace and smiled as she watched Abigail throw her arms around her grandmother's waist.

“Hello poppet,” Sheila said as she returned her granddaughter's hug, she smiled at Elsie who was stood watching from the living room door, “alright, let me come inside, grandma needs some tea or coffee,” she added as she walked inside, Abigail following closely “how are you Elsie dear?” she asked as she pulled Elsie into a hug.

“I'm good,” she replied, “really good,” she added.

“Is this to do with what you mentioned on the phone?” Sheila asked, watching as Elsie nodded, “Abi darling,” she added as she turned to face her granddaughter, “can you go up to your room for a bit, I need to speak to your mummy about something very important,” she finished. Abigail nodded before she hurried upstairs.

“Would you like a cup of tea?”

“Music to my ears,” Sheila replied as they walked into the kitchen, “so what was it you wanted to talk to me about?”

For a few moments, Elsie busied herself getting the tea ready, trying to figure out how best to proceed. There wasn't a guidebook on how to tell the mother of your dead fiancé how you were dating someone else.

“Ok,” Elsie began as she placed the cups of tea on the kitchen table, “first, I want you to know that no matter what, I'll always love Joe, he's Abi's father and I know he would have just doted on her,” she continued, “however, for the past month...”

“You've started to date again?” Sheila interrupted guessing where Elsie was going with this.

“Yes,” Elsie nodded, “his name is Charles, and he's an old friend of Robert and Cora's,” she added, “I haven't told Abi yet, because I don't want her to meet anyone until I'm sure that this is something good, and I think that it really might be. And I just needed you to know before I told her, I just don't want you to think that...” she tailed off as Sheila held up a hand to stop Elsie's speech.

Elsie sat back in her chair and watched as Sheila took a sip of her tea. She bit her lip as she couldn't read Sheila's mind, so she had no idea just what she was thinking.

For her part, the news hadn't really been that much of a shock to Sheila. She – and Michael – had been saying for the past couple of years that Elsie should maybe consider dating someone again. They both agreed she was still too young to remain in mourning. Plus Sheila had known her son pretty well, and he would have hoped that Elsie would eventually find someone else. However, it still came as a bit of a surprise, as a small part of her wanted Elsie to be in mourning for Joe for the rest of her life.

Well,” she said, “I can't say I'm that surprised,” she added, “I did expect something like this to happen eventually, it has been nine years. Does this man make you happy?”

“He does,” Elsie smiled, “he's a good man, and I hope you'll like him.”

“You would let me meet him?” Sheila asked a little shocked. It was one thing for her to maintain a relationship with them so that they could have a relationship with their granddaughter. But to actually want them to be involved in her own life outside of their common interest was something else altogether.

“I would,” Elsie replied, “you've always been like a mother to me. And you've been there for me so many times over the past few years.”

“Well, when you're ready to introduce us to him, Michael and myself will give him a fair hearing,” Sheila smiled.

“So I have your blessing for lack of a better word?”

“Elsie, you never really needed it,” she replied, “but it means the world that you would even consider telling me,” she smiled as she reached across the table and squeezed Elsie's hand lightly.

“Like I said, you're practically my mother.”

“Well your own hasn't been there for you,” Sheila commented with a frown, “and after what she said at Joe's funeral, I'd have hit her if you hadn't and I'm not a violent person,” she added as she finished her tea.

-x-

Elsie stood in the doorway and watched Sheila put Abigail's bags into the boot. Thanks to how Sheila had taken her news, she felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Now the only thing left to do was tell Abigail and introduce the two of them. She turned around at the sound of footsteps and smiled as she saw Abigail running down the stairs, her plait flying up behind her as she went.

“Now you be a good girl for your grandparents,” she commented as she bent down so that she could say goodbye properly.

“I will,” she replied, as she threw her arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

“Alright then, have fun and I'll see you in a week.”

“Okay, bye mummy,”Abigail replied as she kissed her mother's cheek before hurrying down the front path towards the car.

“I'll call you when we get back,” Sheila commented as she hugged Elsie goodbye, “and we'll see you next Monday. And you can tell Michael and I, all about this new man of yours,” she added with a teasing wink.

“Just keep the embarrassing stuff to a minimum.”

“We're never _that_ embarrassing,” Sheila replied, pretending to look affronted at the suggestion, “except on special occasions.”

Elsie laughed in response, she could still remember Michael's toast at David and Zoe's wedding. David's face had been redder than the napkins on the table. She gave a last wave as the car drove off, before she headed back inside to check that she had everything she needed for dinner that evening. Though she knew that the most important items for that evening were stored in her bedside cabinet.

* * *

Though it had been a while since she had made a candlelit dinner for two, Elsie had to admit the evening so far had been a success. She had initially been a little unsure about making a lasagna, feeling like it might be a bit basic. However, Charles had been appreciative of the effort she had put into it, and had commented, how he much preferred it to Beryl's. “Though if you ever tell her I said that, I'll tell her about the trips you and Cora make to Starbucks,” he had commented when she'd pressed him about it.

“Did you find it alright?” Elsie asked as he walked back into the sitting room.

“I did,” Charles replied as he sat down beside her on the sofa, “you have a lovely home, how long have you lived here?”

“We moved in, about three years ago,” Elsie replied, “I'd spent the first year of being in London sleeping in the spare room of my sister's flat,” she added, “I got it fairly cheap as there was a lot of work that needed to be done. Cora and I, did the work on it after the builders had finished making sure it wouldn't fall down around my ears. It's sort of what inspired us to go into business together.”

“I envy you,” Charles commented as he took a sip from his glass of wine.

“Why?”

“You get to run your own business, when you make decisions you don't have someone above you who has to okay it.”

“Well when you put it like that,” Elsie replied as she put her glass on the table, “but at the start it was hard. The worry that you might fail, the long hours setting it up. Then you've got to make it past the first year,” she added.

“Yet the two of you still succeeded,” he pointed out as he finished his drink and placed it next to Elsie's on the coffee table, “not many people do,” he added as he trailed his fingers up and down her arm.

“Just lucky I guess,” she smiled as she leaned in close and pressed her lips against his.

They broke apart a few moments later, causing Elsie to touch his face lightly and stroke his cheek. They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before he leaned in and kissed her again. At first it was a soft and tender kiss, but that soon gave way to passion as Elsie moved herself closer to him. As Charles moved his lips to her neck, Elsie moved her hands to the lapels of his suit jacket and tugged lightly as she moved to lay backwards on the sofa.

Charles moved his hands from her back and brought them up to play with the tie holding her wrap dress closed. After a couple of seconds, he untied the knot and sat up slightly as the dress opened a little. At a nod from Elsie, Charles let his hands slide into the fabric and pulled the dress open fully.

“See something you like?” she asked with a smirk as his eyes travelled down her body. Part of her felt like she should be embarrassed baring herself before him like this. She no longer looked like she did when she was 22. However, the look that Charles was giving her, complete with darkened eyes, let her know in no uncertain terms that he found her desirable.

“Yes I do,” he replied, as he felt parts of himself begin to react to Elsie's hands trailing lazily along his side and the sight in front of him.

As he leaned down to kiss her again, Elsie's hands pushed his jacket off of him, before they moved to the front of his shirt and swiftly began to undo the buttons.

“Els,” came a voice from the hallway, “I used my key, and I real..oh God I am so sorry!” Becky exclaimed as she saw the sight in front of her. She bit back the giggle that rose at the two identical looks that Elsie and Charles were giving her.

“I thought you were still on holiday,” Elsie commented as she and Charles set about pulling themselves back together. Which included Charles placing a cushion in his lap, to avoid any further embarrassment.

“No, we flew back in this afternoon,” Becky replied, “I'm sure I told you when I would coming back,” she added, “Becky Hughes,” she said moving over to the two of them and holding out her hand, “I'm Elsie's sister.”

“Charles Carson,” he replied as he shook the proffered hand. As he looked at Becky, he could see the similarities between the two sisters. Both had the same shape of nose and mouth, but the eyes were different, and Elsie was that little bit taller. “Well this is sufficiently awkward,” Charles commented a few moments later, “I should get going.”

“You don't have to.”

“Please don't leave on my account.”

“No, its fine,” Charles smiled, “I know what sisters can be like when they need to talk,” he added as he kissed Elsie quickly, “I'll call you tomorrow. Nice to meet you,” he finished as he stood and picked up his jacket.

“I'll see you out,” Elsie said standing up and following him out into the entrance hall.

Becky sat down in the armchair and waited for Elsie to come back. Even though she needed to talk her about something important, it could have waited until the following day. She inwardly cursed herself for not calling first, but Helena had been called out on an emergency and Becky had thought there was no time like the present. Especially if they had already been in contact with Elsie. While she was ready to at least listen before giving them her forgiveness, Elsie would probably not want to do either.

“So what was so important that you just had to come over here and tell me the evening you got back?” Elsie asked as she walked back into the room. Becky could tell that her sister was a little annoyed by the interruption.

“Firstly, I am so sorry for interrupting, if I'd have known you had a date, I would have called earlier,” she replied, “who's looking after Abi tonight?” she asked, knowing Elsie wouldn't have been doing anything like that with her daughter in the house.

“She's staying with Sheila and Michael on the farm for a bit,” Elsie replied, “I'm joining them next week.”

“Alright for some,” Becky commented with a smile, “anyway, I also came to tell you that Helena accepted my proposal,” she added.

“She did?” Elsie asked to which Becky nodded in reply, “I am so happy for the two of you,” she added as she moved to hug her tightly. “Surely that could have waited until tomorrow,” Elsie pointed out. Not that she wasn't excited for her sister, and couldn't be happier for her. “Or is there something else?” she asked as she noticed that Becky looked a little nervous. “What is it Bex?” she continued as she knelt down in front of her.

“You may have already from them, I only found out when I got back, but it would appear that Lexi has been talking,” Becky replied hesitantly. Elsie suddenly understood how they could have got her contact information, and felt a small stab of anger towards their cousin, “mum and dad are trying to get in touch with us.”


	11. Chapter 11

Charles read through the notes he had made about the exhibition he was currently planning. He needed to make sure that every aspect had been covered. The director would need to know what the budget was, how Charles would manage to stay in budget, which room would be best used. Basically every single aspect had to be covered so that all variables could be met. That way they could develop strategies for what they could do, if anything went wrong. The main idea he was going to put forward was an in-depth look at the various Celtic tribes that once existed in Britain around the time of the Roman Invasions. He couldn't take full credit for the idea though. He and Elsie had been walking past Westminster Pier last week, and as they'd walked past the _'Boudica and her daughters'_ statue, she'd commented how little there actually was in museums about most of those tribes. That had set his thoughts working and Charles had begun contacting various local museums to see what they had on their local tribes.

Charles also wanted to make sure that he had every box was ticked because there was a full time curator post coming up. When he had been offered the post, he had been told that it was an eighteen month fixed contract, but it could easily become permanent. Charles was determined to see that he got it. At first he hadn't minded that it was a fixed term post, when the contract was near its end he'd look elsewhere. But then he'd met Elsie and struck up a relationship. He'd renewed his friendships with Robert and Cora, as well as several other people he had known from his university days. Plus he was close to his sister and his niece and nephew. The upshot of which meant that he wanted to stay in London, any other job had no guarantee of being London based. He heard the alarm beep on his phone, and saw that it was time for his meeting. At the same time, his phone vibrated against the desk, telling him that he had had a text message. He opened up the messaging app and smiled when he saw it was from Elsie.

_'Good luck. It's a brilliant pitch xx'_.

The knowledge that whatever happened Elsie was on his side, even when several miles away made him smile. It also gave him a steely resolve to make sure that everything went swimmingly in his meeting.

He walked up several flights of stairs, until he reached Dr Rossum's office. As he approached the office, he nodded at the secretary who smiled in return before walking into the office. Charles quickly flicked through his folder to make sure that he had all of the necessary plans and projected budgets. He also made sure that he knew what was where so that he could minimise fumbling during the meeting.

“You can go in now Mr Carson,” he said.

“Thank you Jason,” Charles commented as he knocked on the office door and walking into the room.

Dr Rossum's office was slightly larger than the others in the building. Though that was to be expected with the museum director. The office also contained several large glass cabinets containing some artefacts that were only brought out for various museum galas.

“Have a seat, Charles,” Dr Rossum smiled indicating one of the chairs at a small table in the middle of the office. Charles sat down on the side that faced the windows, giving him a nice view of Russell Square. If he looked hard enough, he could also see the top of the clock tower of St. Pancras Station. “How are you settling in here?”

“Pretty well. I'm not getting lost any more.”

“I know, it can be confusing at first,” she smiled, “I remember when I first started here sixteen years ago, I got lost in the corridors on my way down to the storage rooms,” she added, “before we get onto the topic of what the next exhibition will be, I want to ask you something.”

“Alright.”

“Now you're not under obligation to say yes right away, and you can take as long as you like to consider,” Dr Rossum began, “would you like to become the permanent curator for the Ancient Civilisations department?”

“Me?”

“Yes, you,” she replied with a smile, “there are probably many could do this job as well as you, but I don't believe they would have the same drive and passion that you possess for those eras,” she added, “so, will you?” she asked, “or at least think about it.”

Charles leaned back in his chair and thought it over. This was something that he had hoped to be offered. Though not only after a couple of months in the position. Still, he couldn't even comprehend saying no.

“I don't need to think about it,” Charles replied after a few moments, “I accept the position,” he added. His first thought was to call Elsie to tell her what had happened and suggest taking her out for dinner. And afterwards, they could maybe go back to his afterwards, where they wouldn't be interrupted. _No can't do that, its her sister's engagement_ _drinks_ _and I've been invited. Maybe tomorrow._

“Fantastic, then welcome to the museum full time,” Dr Rossum said breaking through his thoughts and holding out a hand to him, “now, what ideas do you have for the department's next special exhibition?”

* * *

"Who the fuck is calling?” Elsie muttered under her breath as her phone rang.

Cora smiled across the table as Elsie began moving around various sheets and designs to look for where she placed her phone. Mostly so she could yell at whoever was calling her. Earlier today, they had made it clear that they didn't want to be interrupted while they prepared for their meeting later that day. They were meeting with representatives from Queen Mary's University about working on some student flats that needed updating.

She found it underneath a sheet of paper detailing colour schemes that matched QMU colours. As she saw that it was Charles calling, she felt her anger slip away and she smiled to herself. She picked it up, walked out of Cora's office and headed across to her own. Cora watched her friend go and smiled. _It's good to see Elsie happy,_ she thought, before she turned her attention back to the floor plans in front of her.

“Hello you,” she smiled as she answered his call.

“ _Hello to you too,”_ he replied, as he felt her voice warm his insides, _“sorry I'm interrupting you, I know you had a lot of preparation to do this morning.”_

“It's fine, we were due a break anyway,” Elsie commented, “so what was it you wanted? Unless you called just to hear my voice.”

“ _Well you know that meeting I was to be having with Dr Rossum this morning?”_ he asked, hearing Elsie hum the affirmative, _“well she approved of the idea I had.”_

“That's fantastic!” Elsie exclaimed, “I knew they would like it.”

“ _That's not all,”_ Charles replied, _“I got something else while I was in the meeting.”_

“What?”

“ _You, my darling Elsie,”_ he began causing Elsie to blush at his endearment, _“you are speaking to the permanent curator for the Department of Ancient Civilisations.”_

“You're joking?”

“ _I'm not,”_ Charles replied, _“she asked me if I wanted the position as they didn't think they would be able to find someone with the same drive and passion that I possessed.”_

“They'd be right,” Elsie commented as she imagined Charles puffing with pride at what his superior had said. She recalled the day a couple of weeks back when they'd spent their lunch break wandering around the British Museum, and he showed the depth of his knowledge. If Elsie hadn't already been attracted to him, that would have done it. She'd always been attracted to those that were passionate about something.

“ _I'd say we should celebrate tonight, but we've got your sister's engagement party,”_ Charles said.

“Well, there's nothing to say we can't leave a little early and have that celebration afterwards,” Elsie commented, “I've got a nice bottle of something we can share. That's if we feel like celebrating with a drink,” she teased.

“ _That sounds lovely,”_ Charles replied as he tried to ignore the seductive edge that had crept into her usual Scottish burr, _“do you still want me to pick you up from the office?”_

“I do,” she replied, “don't forget bring a change of clothes and your toothbrush.”

“ _Not nightwear?”_

“If you think you'll need them,” Elsie shrugged, “I don't plan on wearing mine,” she added, smirking as she heard Charles' sharp intake of breath. She looked through the window and saw Thomas giving her a significant look, “I've got to go, I'll see you later.”

_"Good luck,”_ Charles replied, _“you two will be wonderful.”_

-x-

Elsie walked into the boardroom, to see that their sheets of paper had been organised into several piles, and saw Jack erecting the display boards with their ideas, around the room. Thomas brought in a trolley with pots of tea and coffee and a selection of pastries and biscuits.

“What did Charles want?” Cora asked as she pulled out her compact mirror and checked her hair

“Just finalising plans for tonight,” Elsie replied, as she tucked a loose strand of her behind her ear, “we've got Becky's engagement party at The White Horse in Harrow.”

“And will he be staying over afterwards?”

“That is none of your business,” Elsie replied with a smile that told Cora all she needed to know about the matter.

* * *

Charles walked past the front desk of the office building and headed over to the lift bank. As he waited for the lift to arrive he discreetly checked his reflection. He had chosen a blue shirt, with the top two buttons undone, with a smart pair of trousers. He felt it to be suitable enough for a few drinks down the pub. Especially when he would be properly meeting Elsie's sister. The memory of the last meeting still caused him to flush red with embarrassment.

Rather than change when they got back to Elsie's, he had gone and changed in the toilets in Beryl's café. She'd gone over to his flat, earlier that day and had gotten him what he'd asked for as well as some other bits so that he could go straight from work to meeting Elsie. He'd pick his bag up when they were leaving. He stepped through the lift doors and pressed the button for the third floor.

As the doors opened, he noticed that neither Jessica nor Stella were sat behind the reception desk. He checked his watch and realised that they must have finished for the day. He walked into the main office and saw that only a few people remained either finishing up work, or getting ready to leave. He smiled at them as he walked past and responded to the greetings that some passed on to him. As he approached the area where Cora and Elsie's offices were, he noticed Thomas and Cora stood watching something in Elsie's office. Both looked as though they had been ready to leave for the day, but had stopped out of concern for their friend.

“Oh, hello Charles,” Cora commented as she turned her head to see him stood there.

“What's going on?” he asked indicating the office. He saw Elsie leant against her desk talking to two people in front of her and looking daggers in their direction.

“That's something she should tell you herself,” Thomas replied, as he stopped Cora from saying anything with a quick glance. “Come on, we should be off,” he added as he walked towards the exit.

Cora watched for a moment longer, her brow furrowed in worry for her friend, before she too turned and left. She gently squeezed Charles' arm in passing and told him to stop by for dinner one evening when her house guests had left and that the girls missed seeing their 'uncle Charlie'. Charles smiled and assured her that he would, before he turned his attention back to what was going on in Elsie's office.

“Just go,” he heard Elsie say before she turned to look through the window.

Charles watched as the couple that had been in the office, turned and walked out, talking in hushed tones. As they passed him, he noticed that both looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't place it. As the woman turned her head slightly, Charles saw a pair of eyes that looked strikingly similar to Elsie's and the rest slotted into place.

“Is everything alright?” Charles asked as he walked into the office. He walked over to her, and placed his hands on her shoulders, “no, let me rephrase. Are _you_ alright?”

“No,” she replied as she turned around to face him, resting her head against his chest. She smiled as she felt Charles tighten his hold on her and she moved herself closer still. “But I will be.”

“Can...”

“Please, leave it.” Elsie interrupted, a hard edge in her voice. Charles wanted to protest. To get her to open up to him. Yet he sensed that right now, she just needed him to step back and let her deal with her parents herself.

“Come on,” Charles said after a few moments of just holding her, “we've got something to celebrate, and I seem to remember the promise of a bottle of something.”

Elsie pulled back and smiled up at him, before she reached up and pressed a light kiss to his lips. “I seem to remember I promised more than a bottle of something,” she smirked, “though that may have to wait until later,” she added as she picked up her handbag before leading him out of her office.

-x-

As he waited for Elsie to finish getting ready, Charles looked around the living room. She had said to make himself at home, and hoped that that she wouldn't be too upset by his looking around the room. On the far wall of the room was a fireplace with pictures on the mantelpiece. He walked across the room, and looked along the row of pictures. One picture was of Elsie and Abigail. Unlike the one in Elsie's office, which was a close up picture, this one was taken from a slight distance away. It had them stood in front of a fence, wearing matching woolly hats and pulling silly faces at the camera. Going by the animals in the background, Charles guessed that this had been taken on the farm. The next few pictures were school photos of Abigail and a photo that had been taken at Elsie's graduation from university. Next to that was one of Elsie and Becky at a party. Before he could linger too long on the picture of the Hughes sisters, his eye was drawn to one at the end the row.

He could see that Elsie had tucked it behind the others, probably so that he wouldn't see it. Yet it was the edge of the silver frame poking out from them that had drew his attention. Charles could at least understand why she had when he saw what the frame contained. It featured Elsie holding a champagne flute in her left hand, while she stared gazing at the man next to her who was stood staring right back. On the left hand he could see a simple diamond ring. _'That must be Joe, and this must have been their engagement party,'_ he thought.

Though he knew there was no competition, and it was stupid to do so. Charles couldn't help but compare himself to Joe. Whereas he was a head and shoulder taller than Elsie, Joe was only a fraction taller than her. Where he was slightly rounded, Joe was trim and looked strong, which he guessed came from a lifetime on a farm. It certainly made him wonder why she had even looked at him.

The creak of the stairs alerted Charles to the fact that Elsie was on her way downstairs. He quickly replaced the frame and made his way back towards an armchair. He knew he would need to clear his head of the thoughts that were swirling in his mind.

“Are you ready?” Elsie asked as she walked into the room, holding a thin chain in her hand, “the taxi should be here in a minute.”

“Yes,” he replied, “you look lovely,” he added as his eyes travelled the length of her and took in the green jumper and the jeans that were fitted in all the right places.

“Thank you. Can you help me with this?” she asked holding up a bracelet, “I'm having a little trouble with the clasp.

He took the chain from her hand as she held out her arm, palm facing upwards. He placed the bracelet around her wrist and fixed the clasp, before he placed a small kiss to the inside of her wrist. Charles looked up and noticed that she was smiling softly at him. As he looked at her, he felt a familiar, gentle feeling start to set down roots.

“What?” Elsie asked as she noticed the look he was giving her.

“Nothing,” he replied, before he leaned in and kissed her lightly. As the kiss turned passionate, Elsie found herself walking them backwards until her back came into contact with the wall.

“As much as I am enjoying this,” Elsie said when they broke apart for a moment, “we do have somewhere to be,” she added with a slight giggle at the pout on Charles' face at her last comment, “if you remember where your lips were, we can pick up where we're leaving off later,” she finished as she tried to tidy up his ruffled hair, before kissing his pout away.

Elsie pulled back when he tried to deepen the kiss and placed her hand in his.

“Come on, I'll make it up to you later,” she said, before she stood on her tiptoes to whisper into his ear, “and we'll see if I'm still as flexible as I used to be.”

-x-

Sitting at a table in the corner of The White Horse gave Charles the perfect vantage point of the rest of the pub. He had been set with Elsie, but she'd gone off to the ladies and had then been waylaid by Thomas, who had just walked in. In his periphery vision, he saw someone approaching him. Charles wondered who it would be this time. Since he and Elsie had walked in, Charles had been introduced to the few family members in attendance (a larger party featuring all the family would be held at a later date) as well as several of Becky's friends and colleagues. He had also met Becky's fiancée Helena. Despite having only met Becky a few days before and knowing her very little, there was something about the Welsh redhead, that Charles thought complimented Becky perfectly. As he turned his head, he saw that it was Becky approaching him.

“Budge up,” she said as she nudged his arm slightly. “I'm glad to see you've actually got your shirt done up today,” she added with a smile, “sorry about Monday evening by the way.”

“It's fine,” Charles replied, “I think we've all been there at some point.”

“Oh yeah,” Becky laughed, “I think Monday put the score at Elsie 2, me 3 on accidental walk ins,” she added, “now, I want to speak to you about your intentions regarding my sister.”

Charles couldn't help but laugh at that, he had been expecting Becky to do this. He turned to face her properly and saw that she was staring him down. It made him think of the look Elsie had had on her face earlier and it crossed his mind that he should never get on the wrong side of the Hughes sisters.

“What do you want to know?” he asked, deciding that it was best to get the interrogation over with.

“What are your prospects? Will you be able to support her? What about her daughter? It's a package deal you know. You don't get Elsie without Abigail.”

Charles took a sip of his drink, and pondered how best to answer. It had been a while since he had been interrogated about a woman he was seeing. The last time had been when he was 18, and had to sit through an interrogation from the father of his date to the leaver's ball.

“Well,” he began, “I work at the British Museum, and earlier today they made my contract with them permanent, so I'm the full time curator of the Ancient Civilisations department. I've no doubt that a woman as independent and self-sufficient as Elsie has no need for me to support her, but there is nothing I wouldn't give her if she asked it of me,” Charles replied “and as for her daughter. Whenever Elsie sees fit to introduce me to her, I hope that she will like me, but if not I will step back a little and give them both plenty of time until Abigail feels ready to accept me as part of the family.”

“So you wouldn't mess her around or break her heart?” Becky asked, “because she has been through hell and it very nearly broke her. If it weren't for the prospect of Abigail, I don't think she'd have coped.”

“I never intentionally want to hurt her,” he replied sincerely causing Becky to smile, “if I do, intentionally or otherwise, I fully expect you to hurt me.”

“Gladly,” Becky smiled, “welcome to the family,” she added as she clapped him on the back.

“Can I ask you something?” Charles asked after a few moments of drinking in silence.

“Sure.”

“Earlier at the office there was this couple visiting Elsie, and she didn't look too happy to see them,” he began, watching as Becky nodded, realising where he was going with this and what he was going to ask, “where they your parents?” he asked hesitantly.

“They were,” Becky replied, “and we've been estranged from them. But recently they've wanted to get back in touch. Growing up, I always needed or wanted their approval. Elsie could get along fine with or without it, it never bothered her. About five years ago something happened, and as a result Elsie blamed them. I'm willing to move on, and forgive them, because deep down I still want that approval from them. I don't think _she'll_ ever forgive them,” she continued, “that's all you need to know right now,” she added, “I get that you want to help her work through it and I'm sure she will ask for your help in time. Helena and I were together for a year before I told her everything that had happened. Just leave it for the moment,” she finished before she stood up and made her way back towards the bar, passing Elsie along the way.

Charles smiled as he watched the brief interaction between the sisters. From the way that Becky had given him a grilling, and Becky's comment about Elsie not being forgiving of their parents, that both were fiercely protective over each other. He smiled as Elsie sat down beside him in the booth, and kissed his cheek.

“She didn't give you too hard of a time did she?” Elsie asked as she lay her head on his arm.

“She did,” Charles smiled pressing a kiss to the top of her head, “but it was no more than I deserved, its only right she gives me the third degree.”

-x-

Charles stood by the bar, waiting for Elsie to say her goodbyes. He watched her laughing at something that her cousin Stacy was saying and felt the same gentle feeling he'd felt earlier again. This time he felt the roots it had put down earlier, start to grow that little bit deeper and faster.

“You love her don't you?” came a lilting voice from behind him. He turned around to see Helena stood behind him.

“It's a little too early to say that,” Charles commented.

“Maybe,” she smiled, “but I see the way you've looked at her this evening. Even if you don't quite know it yet, or even realise it. She's your cariad.”

“Cariad?”

“Its Welsh for love,” Helena smiled, “Becky's mine, and Elsie might just be yours. Treat her right,” she added as she kissed his cheek lightly, “I hope we'll see more of you soon,” she finished as she walked towards a group of her colleagues.

* * *

Half an hour later, Elsie and Charles were walking down the road towards Elsie's house. As it was a pleasant evening, they had got out of the taxi a few streets away from her home and had decided to walk the rest of the way. As they had walked Elsie had tucked herself into his side. Both were well aware of how this night was going to end, and both were really looking forward to it. They came to a stop outside her front door and Elsie began to hunt for her keys. Somewhat hindered by, Charles' hands on her hips pulling her back against him as he pressed kisses along her neck. She pulled out her key and placed it into the lock. As she pushed the front door open, Elsie turned around to face Charles and placed her hands around his neck, before she leaned in and kissed him briefly.

“Are you really sure you want to do this?” he asked when they broke apart, “we don't have to do anything you don't want to.”

“I know,” she smiled, as she removed her keys from the lock, “but I want this. And I want you,” she added as she pulled him inside letting him kick the door shut behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics featured in this chapter are from 'Vienna' by Ultravox.

Gentle sunlight crept across the floor, illuminating the couple who were sleeping soundly. Charles blinked slowly as he came too and tried to remember where he was. It took several moments for the last dregs of sleep to leave his subconscious before he recalled the events of the previous evening. He looked towards the window to try and see what time it was. Or at least take a rough guess. He noticed that there was a slight gap in the curtains. Not a tiny thing, but one that went all the way down to the floor. Though he couldn't criticise, he had been causing Elsie a fair few distractions the previous night.

Charles turned away from the window, and smiled as he saw Elsie was still asleep beside him. Her head was resting on the edge of her pillow with her right hand tucked underneath it. Rather then move to get out of bed, he nestled back down under the covers and moved that little bit closer to her. If he felt more tired, he would try and get back to sleep, however he found that he felt well rested and so was content to just watch her sleep. As she moved her head slightly, the sun cast its hazy, golden glow across her face. With the gentle birdsong from outside, Charles couldn't help but compare it to something that would accompany a sleeping Disney princess. At that particular thought, he shook his head.

“Going soft,” he muttered to himself with a smile.

After a few minutes of watching her sleep, he shifted slightly and got out of the bed, to look for his phone. He found it in the pocket of his jacket and pulled it out to see if he had any calls or messages. He was pleased to see that no one had called him. It meant he could spend the majority of the day with Elsie.

“That's a nice view to wake up to.”

Charles turned around at the sound of a sleep filled voice to see Elsie watching him. As he did so, he watched Elsie's eyes light up and gain a teasing a sparkle.

“I stand corrected, an extremely nice view,” Elsie amended as her eyes travelled the length of his naked body.

She reached up and stretched out, arching her back as she did so. Charles tried hard to not remember how it felt when she had done that last night, “you weren't trying to get your clothes and sneak out were you?” she asked teasingly as he got back under the covers and she moved over to him, resting her head underneath his chin. Smiling as he trailed fingers up and down her bare arm and she felt his low chuckle at her comment.

“No,” he replied, “I was just checking my phone, making sure I had no messages.”

“And did you?”

“No,” Charles replied, “I have the whole day free,” he added, “a whole day, that I can spend with you,” he added, “if you want me to of course.”

“I would love that,” she smiled as she turned her head to look at the clock, “though I do have to meet Cora at ten to look over one of our projects. You could come too if you like.”

“Only if I wouldn't be in the way.”

“You wouldn't be,” Elsie replied as she moved her head and reached up to kiss him lightly. As the almost lazy nature of the first early morning kiss gave way to deeper more passionate one, Elsie moved so that she was straddling him.

“I just realised I never said good morning,” Charles commented as he looked up at Elsie.

“Good morning indeed,” Elsie smirked as she felt him harden beneath her.

-x-

Elsie walked across the landing towards her room as she dried her hair, unable to stop her thoughts returning to the night before. It had been definitely been worth the wait, and the interruption of Monday evening. Just the mere memory of the lust filled look he had given her as he'd undressed her, caused her to feel all tingly. As Elsie walked into her room, she smiled as she saw that Charles had made the bed, even though she had told him she'd do it. She lifted up the corner of the duvet and saw that he had even changed the sheets. She noticed the old one, folded neatly on top of the hamper that sat just beside her wardrobe.

“Makes the bed, but doesn't clean up the mess,” she muttered good naturedly as she picked up the empty wrappers and used items before she put them into her little bin.

She walked over to her wardrobe and chose what to wear before she sat down at her dressing table and switched on her hair dryer.

Half an hour later, Elsie walked into the kitchen to see that Charles was making breakfast and humming along with the radio. The song currently playing tickled a memory in the back of her mind. She leaned against the door frame and watched him move about the kitchen. As the song reached its chorus, she realised that the memory was of an 80's disco she'd attended back at university. Elsie also noticed that Charles had swapped his humming to singing quietly along with the song.

_The image has gone, only you and I_

_It means nothing to me_

_This means nothing to me_

_Oh, Vienna_

“Very impressive,” Elsie clapped as the music faded away and the presenter announced the nine o'clock news. As he turned around to face her, she couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

“How long have you been stood there?”

“Long enough,” she smiled as she walked over to him and slipped her arms around his middle, pulling him close, “it was nice though, my own little private performance,” she added as he pressed a light kiss to the top of her head, “something smells good,” she finished as she pulled away from him and hopped up onto one of the stools by the breakfast bar.

“Its my speciality,” Charles replied as he put something on a plate and put it in front of her, “scrambled eggs on toast.”

“Perfect,” she commented as she picked up her knife and fork.

As they sat in companionable silence while eating, Elsie couldn't help but wonder what this would be like with Abigail there as well. She could just picture the three of them sat at the table, or the breakfast bar. Abigail would be singing along with the radio, she and Charles talking about their plans for the day. She could also picture the three of them taking trips together, to the seaside or even up to the farm.

_'Getting ahead of yourself girl,'_ she thought to herself, _'you don't even know that Abi will like him.'_

* * *

Cora turned around at the sound of footsteps on the gravel. She smiled as she saw Elsie walking towards her. Her smile widened when she saw Charles accompanying her. She wanted nothing more than to see two of her dearest friends happy, and it certainly looked like it was heading in the right direction. As she watched the two approach her, Cora noticed the smiles that the pair exchanged and knew what had gone on the previous evening.

“Morning Cora,”she smiled.

"Morning Elsie,”she replied, “Charles, how lovely to see you here.”

“Elsie invited me,” he said, “you don't mind do you?”

“Not at all,” Cora replied, “come and have a look at what we've done. It was one of our smaller jobs, but no less satisfying.”

As Charles followed the two women around the rooms that they had been working on for the past couple of months, he couldn't help but be impressed. They told him how it had looked to begin with, and the various additions they had made, yet had still kept as many original features as they could. It made him even more satisfied that he had chosen the right company to renovate it.

“Have you told him yet?” Cora asked quietly as they walked a little ahead of Charles who was looking at the room that would become a library.

“Not as such, no.”

“Oh Elsie you promised.”

“He saw them at the office last night, and I told him to leave it,” Elsie replied.

“But for how long is he going to leave it? How long can you go without telling him everything that led to the estrangement?” Cora asked, “if Thomas hadn't got the truth from Becky several years ago, and if I hadn't made you tell me all those years ago, I doubt we would even know.”

“Please Cora, let me deal with this in my own way,” Elsie said as she blinked back the tears.

“Is everything alright?” Charles asked, deciding to make is presence known. He had heard most of what had been exchanged between the two and had been willing to leave it. Until he'd heard Elsie getting upset.

“Fine,” Elsie replied as she pulled herself together, and wondering how much he had heard. She hoped he hadn't overheard too much, “come on,” she smiled, “I think I remember you saying something about a boat trip down the Thames and then the cable cars,” she added as she walked over to him, and tucked her arm through his.

“I hate to do this to you” Cora began as they left the house, “as I know you're on holiday, but can you stop by the office and pick up the designs for the Garretts, so we can check everything is right?” she asked, “I would do it, but we're heading up to Yorkshire for the Easter weekend. Robert and the girls are picking me up from here in half hour.”

“Sure,” Elsie replied, “when do you need it by?”

“A week Monday if possible.”

“Its possible,” she nodded.

-x-

Elsie sat at her desk, doing a quick check of her emails before the break. When they had reached the office, Charles had gone to speak to Beryl and get some coffee and pastries while Elsie sorted out what she needed to. Part of Elsie wondered if it was also to give her a few minutes to herself. He had probably heard most of the conversation between her and Cora, and had noticed how quiet she'd been in the aftermath. If she was honest, she was grateful for the peace. Not because she didn't want to be around him, she just wasn't ready to share that part of her life with him just yet.

She looked up as Thomas walked in, and smiled briefly at him.

“I think that's everything,” he said as he put the design folder by the side of her desk.

“Thanks, can you have a courier bring it over at six this evening?”

“Why not take it now?”

“Because I'm not going straight home from here, so its easier if it gets delivered to me,” she replied, “save me from having to take that all over London.”

Thomas nodded as he acknowledged the logic behind her statement. He made to leave the office, before another thought crossed his mind.

“How did it end last night?”

“How did what end?”

“You, your parents.”

“I told them to go, I didn't want to listen to what they had to say.”

“I can understand that,” Thomas replied, causing Elsie to look up at him. Most people, well Becky and a few other family members had been saying that she should at least listen to them. Thomas so far was the only one that could understand her. “I knew the full story, before I even met you, I was in the same support group as Becky. You had walked away from them before any of that, only maintained contact with them for Becky's sake, she didn't like the rift in the family. I'd wager she still doesn't,” he added, “but its not up to them when you forgive them, its up to you.”

“I thought you said you understood?”

“I do,” Thomas replied, “they're all trying to make you talk to them now. Listen to them now. You've still got that festering hurt to work through,” he continued as Elsie glared at him, “nothing hurts more than an open wound.”

“Its not an open wound,” Elsie interrupted, “and I'm done here for the week, see you when I get back,” she added, “make sure that's at my house by six,” she finished.

“Certainly,” Thomas replied, “tell Miss Abigail I said hello.”

“Will do,” Elsie smiled.

Elsie picked up her handbag and walked out of the office. Her mind replaying Thomas' words about the business with her parents being an open wound. While she wasn't sure it could be classed as an open wound, she knew there was definitely some sort of lingering hurt there. Even though, Elsie had made her peace with the whole situation several years back, she guessed she still needed to work through some things.

“Elsie!”

“Sorry what?” she asked as she shook her head and turned to see Charles stood in front of her waving his hand in front of her face.

“You were miles away, and about to walk into a door,” he added, as he placed his hands lightly on her upper arms.

“Well let's be thankful I have you looking out for me,” Elsie smiled before she reached up and kissed him lightly. “How was Beryl?”

“She's invited us over for dinner this evening if you're available,” he replied.

“I am. I'll have to spend most of the weekend doing the washing and packing, but I'm available.”

* * *

Evening seemed to fall quickly that evening. Or at least the sky darkened quickly. Both were fairly sure that rain was on the horizon, even if Elsie thought it would just be a short sharp spring shower. Charles was currently stood in the hallway waiting for Elsie. He had been in the room with her, while she had changed clothes. However, he'd been banished after one too many distractions from him. Though he maintained that it was her providing the distraction, stood in just her underwear while she looked for an outfit to wear. Just the thought of it made his trousers feel a little bit tight.

He looked around the hall in an attempt to find something to distract his thoughts. His eyes fell upon a pile of junk mail sat on the hallway table. Amongst the usual mass of takeaway menus and leaflets with money off vouchers for various supermarkets (normally for ones that weren't near to you), was a pale purple envelope. Charles frowned as he wasn't sure why a normal piece of post would be classed as junk. He looked at the slanted writing on the envelope, and turned it over to look at the sender address and realised why Elsie had classed it as junk. There was clearly more going on with her parents than he had been told. Still, she'd tell him when she was ready. As he heard Elsie close her bedroom door, he knew he couldn't be seen holding the letter. He knew he should put it back where he found it, however without knowing why (or being aware that he was doing it) he placed the letter in the breast pocket of his jacket.

“Is it alright that I won't be bringing anything?” Elsie asked as she walked down the stairs, “I was always taught to bring something, even if it was just a salad.”

“It's fine trust me,” Charles replied reassuringly, “Beryl would probably have a fit if you tried to bring food or drink to a dinner she was hosting.”

“Well,” Elsie commented as she bit her lip, “we're still going to stop at a shop that will hopefully be open, and buy some flowers,” she added, “what flowers does she like?”

“She likes tulips,” Charles offered “at least I think she does.”

“Well, we'll just see what they have in the shops,” she said as she picked up her handbag and car keys.

“Are you sure you want to drive?” Charles asked, “you won't be able to have anything to drink.”

“That's why I'm driving,” she replied, “this is me, meeting your family, I want to be completely clear headed.”

“But Beryl already knows and likes you,” he pointed out, “and has already given you the third degree.”

“Its still dinner with your family,” she replied, “the only thing that could make this more nervewracking is if your parents were there,” she added, “oh God, they're not going to be there are they?” she asked as the thought occurred to her.

“No, they're still in Australia,” he chuckled, “everything is going to be fine,” he added as he dropped a kiss to the top of her head, “come on.”

-x-

An hour later, Elsie pulled up outside the Mason's house. As it had started to rain, Charles had picked up the umbrella and flowers that sat on the back seat and walked around to the driver's side. He opened the car door for her and shielded her with it. She locked the car, before they huddled close together and walked up the drive.

“Doesn't look quite scary as you thought does it?”

“I never thought it would be scary, I was just nervous. There's a difference.” Elsie replied as she moved a little closer under the umbrella to stop from getting even more wet and to keep the flowers dry.

“Not much of one,” Charles laughed as he rang the doorbell.

As they were under a little porch, he took the umbrella down and shook it out. As he did so Elsie pushed him lightly in reaction to his comment and for a little moment of fun. As a result, he tried to pull Elsie out into the rain as well, yet Beryl answered the door just as he put his arms around her waist.

“That's enough canoodling in the porch way,” she commented as she saw the two acting like teenagers, “come on in, I don't want two wet dinner guests.”

“These are for you,” Elsie said as she handed the flowers over to Beryl.

“Oh they're lovely,” Beryl replied, “and tulips, my favourite. Thank you.”

They walked through the front door, and Charles dropped the umbrella in the stand, before he removed Elsie's jacket for her. While he did this, Elsie looked around the entrance hall of the house and couldn't help but cast an eye over it. In her line of work she spent hours working on the best way to maximise space or make something seem larger than it was. It was a slightly narrow hallway, but with the light colour on the walls and a large horizontal mirror on one of the walls, it looked that little bit larger. The staircase was just to the right of the doorway and there were two other doors. The one directly opposite led to the kitchen and dining room, while the one next to it led to the living room.

“You've a lovely home, Beryl,” Elsie commented as they were ushered into the living room, which was a large room, with a bay window at one end, and the opposite wall was mostly taken up with a door that led to the patio.

“Thank you,” Beryl smiled, “its taken us a few years to get it the way we like it,” she added as they sat on the large sofa, “there's two floors above this, the first floor is mine and Bill's room, along with the kid's rooms. Then the two rooms at the top are guest rooms.”

“Speaking of your husband, where is he?” Charles asked as he noted that Bill wasn't sat in his usual armchair.

“He's dropping off William and Ivy at their friends houses,” she replied, “one whole evening of purely adult company. Its a godsend,” she added, “though I think Elsie would understand that better than you brother dear,” Beryl commented with a wink in Charles' direction, “can I get you a drink?”

“A tea or coffee would be lovely,” Elsie replied, “I'm driving,” she added by way of explanation.

“That's fine,” Beryl commented, “my Bill isn't that much of a drinker either, and what it'll be for you Charlie?” she asked.

Elsie smiled at the nickname, even if it didn't seem right to her, to hear him called Charlie and it had never even crossed her mind to call him that. That said, she thought she had let a few 'Charlie's' slip through at the height of passion the previous night.

“Same for me,” he replied, “can't have you plying me with alcohol, who knows what you'll have me confessing to.”

“It never even crossed my mind,” Beryl said as she walked towards the kitchen, “I only reserve that for Christmas and birthdays,” she laughed as she shut the kitchen door behind her.

“So far, so good,” Elsie muttered under her breath.

“You've nothing to worry about,” Charles murmured back, “she already loves you. And that'll be Beryl's long suffering husband,” he added as they saw the brief flash of headlights as a car pulled up in the driveway.

-x-

Unlike how she'd been picturing it, Elsie found that dinner was actually an enjoyable affair. Beryl and Bill were the perfect hosts and kept everything light and entertaining. This had given Elsie a chance to get to know them better, and to know Beryl in a way that was more than just the lady who regularly supplied food to her and her staff. She had also found Bill to be an affable sort. He knew when to reign in Beryl and managed to stop a few comments that could have turned into the usual sibling arguments between her and Charles.

It had also given her the chance to get to know Charles that little bit better, to see him through the eyes of his nearest and dearest. Part of her wished that Ivy and William had been there, just so she could get a picture of what he was like as 'uncle Charlie'. Though she had a fairly good idea from the way she'd seen him interact with Mary, Edith and Sybil on occasion.

“This chocolate cake is simply wonderful,” Elsie commented as they tucked into the desert, “if it's not too impertinent of me, you must tell me your recipe.”

“Not impertinent at all,” Beryl smiled, “it does my heart good to see my cooking appreciated. Of course your firm, were already converts.”

“That we were,” Elsie replied, “you should bring this over to the office sometime, it'd be gone within minutes.”

“Come with me and I'll get you the recipe,” she said as she stood up from the table, “hold on to this one Charlie. I like her very much,” she called over her shoulder, causing both Elsie and Charles to blush a little.

Once they had left the dining room, Bill moved over a seat so he was sat beside Charles.

“She's a lovely lass,” he commented “and far better than that girl you used to date. The fact that B likes her is a bonus. She's always been a good judge of character.”

“That's true,” Charles replied.

Though she hadn't said it at the time, Charles knew full well exactly how she had felt about Alice. When he had told her about the break up, he had had to listen to Beryl rattle off her opinion on her for at least fifteen minutes. When he'd asked why she hadn't said anything sooner, her response had been that she could see how happy he was and maybe her instincts had been wrong.

A few minutes later, the two women walked back into the dining room both wiping away tears of mirth. It occurred to Charles then, that his sister getting on brilliantly with his partner was not necessarily a good thing. Not when the two appeared to share a similar sense of humour.

-x-

“Are you sure you don't want me to give you a lift back to yours?” Elsie asked as they stood on the little porch saying their goodbyes.

“No, I'll call a taxi later, I want to spend a bit more time with my family.”

“I get that,” she smiled, before she leaned up and kissed him lightly, “I'll send you a message when I get back, so you know I got home safely, and thank your sister and brother-in-law for me again.”

“Darling, I think you've thanked them enough,” he smiled, “and they already like you.”

“I like them too,” she replied, as they started to walk towards her car, “well as I'm going to be busy, the next couple of days, and I have an early start on Monday, I guess this is goodbye for the next few days.”

“Indeed it is,” he replied, “you sure you don't want me to come over or anything tomorrow?”

“I am,” Elsie nodded, “I'll let you know if I change my mind,” she added as she unlocked the car door.

She then placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Both seemed intent on pouring as much into the kiss as they could to make up for the coming days. However, while it was certainly passionate there was an undercurrent of something more bubbling beneath the surface.

“Well, that's going to keep me going for the next week,” Charles commented as they broke apart.

“I agree,” she smiled, “and now as I believe it may be trying to rain again I'm going to take that as my cue to leave,” she added as she got into her car. But not before she gave him one last kiss.

As he stood and watched her car drive away, Charles became aware of someone walking towards him. He turned and smiled at Beryl as she reached him.

“You've got it bad, do you know that?” she asked.

“Don't be ridiculous,” Charles replied, “its only been a month.”

“Sometimes that's all it takes,” she added, “plus the soppy grin on your face tells me all I need to know,” she laughed as she walked back inside.

_She's right_ , he thought to himself, _you really have got it bad old boy._


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics featured belong to 'Fast Car' by Tracy Chapman.
> 
> Also a trigger warning for a brief reference to suicidal thoughts in a flashback. It's blink and you'll miss it, but still there.

The scenery sped by the window in a blur of green and brown, as the car did battle with the other bank holiday traffic. Unlike the past two days which had been populated with a near constant cover of rain over much of the UK, the sun was out in full force. Which was saying something as the highest the temperature seemed to climb was 12 degrees. Despite the time of the year, the sun still proved to be a fairly formidable force, which had caused Elsie to spend most of the drive with the visor down to keep the sun out of her eyes. She also had the window open to let a little bit of air into the car. If it hadn't been for the radio, Elsie was fairly sure she would have gone crazy by now. Especially as some of the drivers on the road, seemed to be following their own set of rules. She had relished the fact that she was alone in the car so that she could use a few choice expletives at those particular drivers.

As she came to a stop at another traffic jam, near the turn off for Nottingham, she heard a song start up on the radio, and turned the volume up slightly. It had long been a favourite of hers. Originally it had made her remember one of her first boyfriends when she had turned 16 and just how she'd felt then. Now she just remembered singing it with Becky in the back garden. Elsie was even able to find the funny side in the title of the song, considering she was either spending time in a traffic jam, or not going faster than 40mph due to the tailbacks. As it reached one of her favourite parts of the song, she found herself singing along.

_So remember when we were driving driving in your car_  
Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder  
And I had a feeling that I belonged  
I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone 

Elsie was thankful when she reached the A64 and could leave the M1 behind. There was a little less traffic going in the general direction she was going in, as most people seemed to be looking to join the M1. Barring a brief stop just passed the turning for Scarborough due to a minor stop, Elsie managed to make it to the farm, about six hours after she'd left her house. Usually it only took her four and a half to drive the 260 mile journey.

She reached the turning for the farm and drove up the road, smiling as the farm house came into view. She pulled up in one of the two remaining space under the little covering for the family cars. Elsie got out, and picked her phone up from the side of the door, turning silent mode off and checking there were no missed calls or messages. She sent a quick message to Charles to let him know that she'd arrived safely and put her phone into the back pocket of her jeans.

She pulled her bag out of the boot and pulled it behind her as she walked towards the front door.

“Here she is,” came a voice as the front door opened and a tall man with greying hair walked outside, “one of my favourite girls.”

“Hello Michael,” Elsie smiled, “I've missed you.”

“You know you're welcome here any time love,” he replied as he pulled her into a hug, “how's that new man of yours?”

“Shush,” Elsie hissed, and looked around to see if Abigail had been lurking anywhere, “I don't want Abi to know yet.”

“Don't worry,” Michael smiled, “Sheila took her, Jo and Zee to the Abbey ruins.”

“Where are Zoe and David?”

“They took some stuff over to a farmer's market in Scarborough,” he replied, “come on I'll take your bag up for you.”

Elsie followed Michael inside the farm house. She smiled as she looked around the house and sighed happily as she felt the familiar warmth of home settle in her bones. As soon as she walked through the front door she marvelled at how little had changed. The stairs were still in front of you, and the hall was open plan leading right into the living room. There was a small cupboard to put dirty shoes and boots into, to save tracking mud throughout the house. The only other door led to the joint kitchen and dining room.

She followed Michael up the stairs, and down the first corridor towards her room. Technically, it had been Joe's room, but when she'd moved in permanently after his death, it had become hers and they always had it ready for whenever she visited, or just showed up on the off-chance.

“I'll leave you to get settled,” Michael said as he opened the door for her, “it's good to see you in here again. We miss you and Abi a lot when you're not up here.”

Elsie smiled at him as he closed the door. She walked over to the window, opened it and sat on the window seat, arms resting on the windowsill. While she did love the hustle and bustle of London, something about the farm, and being surrounded by trees and the animals took her back to her childhood. Before her father had sold the farm. Despite coming from farming stock, Malcolm Hughes had always looked down on farmers. Elsie often wondered if it was in anyway a link to the fact that he had gone to grammar school, and had become a lawyer. As well as a reason why he and Adaira had never really approved of Joe.

She lifted a hand to her face, and felt tears on her face. She briefly wondered why for a moment, before she recalled that she had sat in a similar position after Joe had died. She wiped the tears away, and walked across the hallway to the bathroom to wash her face. After she had done that, she closed the bedroom door and walked downstairs. She had only just came down the staircase when Gem came bounding over to her.

“Hello girl,” she said as she crouched down and petted the dog. Gem was 10 and more the family pet than a sheepdog these days, but she still had bundles of energy, “oh I've missed you,” she added as Gem proceeded to lick Elsie's face. Before she had moved to London, Gem had spent almost every night curled up either on the bed, or at the foot of it, almost as if she was protecting Elsie. If circumstances had been different, chances were, she would have took Gem with her when she moved to London.

“Mummy!”

She looked up at the sound of her daughter's voice and smiled as she watched Abigail running towards her. Elsie held out her arms and soon found herself with an armful of eight year old.

“Not so tight, sweetie,” she commented as realised how tight her daughter was hugging her.

“I missed you mummy.”

“I missed you too,” she replied, “have you been a good girl for your grandparents?” she asked, smiling when Abigail nodded earnestly.

“Auntie Elsie!”

Elsie looked over Abigail's shoulder and smiled as she saw her two nieces Joanna and Zara running towards her. It had been a while since she had last seen them, and even though they had not long turned 7, they still seemed to have grown up a lot.

“Hello girls,” she said as they joined in the hug, “and hello to you too,” she added as the other sheepdog Nyx, came over to see what all the fuss was about.

-x-

“You did what?”

Charles wished he could shrink back into the pattern on the sofa, as Cora narrowed her eyes in his direction. They had been having a nice evening. It had been good to spend some time with his old friends and his honorary nieces, and it had just slipped out while they were talking over a glass of wine.

“I didn't know I was doing it,” Charles protested, and he was right. It had only been when he'd gotten home and gotten ready for bed that he realised what he had done.

Currently the unopened letter sat on the coffee table in his living room. Taunting him about his unintentional invasion of Elsie's privacy. He had wanted to put it back, but he had no key to her home, and he hadn't really had the chance to go back there since last Friday. It wasn't as though he could post it through the letterbox. Yet there was a small part of him that wanted to open the letter and read it. If only so he could reassure himself about what was going on with her parents.

“If Elsie finds out, I doubt she'll care much whether it was intentional or not,” Cora commented.

“If he puts it back the first chance he gets and doesn't read it, then Elsie won't find out,” Robert interjected, drawing a glare from Cora, “not that I'm advocating what he's done,” he added, “but he still needs to put it back unopened and if he does it first chance he gets Elsie will never know and things will carry on as they have done.”

Charles nodded in the direction of his friend, he knew that he had to get the letter back where he had found it. But he still felt uneasy about what had happened, especially when he considered the fact that he wanted to open it.

“You've forgot one thing papa,” Mary said, drawing attention to herself. She had come down to get a glass of water and couldn't help but hear what they had been talking about, “uncle Charlie is unfailingly honest. Whatever he does, he's going to tell the truth eventually. And as aunt Elsie is unpredictable on occasion, you don't know how she'll take it,” she added, “and I'd rather her not get hurt by any of it,” she shrugged before she headed back up stairs.

Robert raised his eyebrows briefly, before he turned his attention back to his drink. All three agreed with what Mary had said.

* * *

The sun had set behind the horizon, casting a gentle pink hue against the few clouds that had hung around for the day. While the sun had been setting it had been pleasantly warm, but now that it had disappeared, the cold had started to set in. Where there had been childish laughter, dogs barking and the lingering sounds of the animals, there was now gentle silence, punctuated by a few bits of conversation, and the sounds of a children's movie playing from the living room. Which, as it opened up onto the decking at the back of the farmhouse, enabled the parents to keep an eye on their daughters.

In the corner of the patio sat a small chimenea, providing ample heat for the party of five as they sat enjoying the remnants of their evening meal. Sheila had outdone herself, by putting on a three course meal. There had been home-made vegetable soup as a starter, followed by pork chops with home grown vegetables on the side and rounded off with a lemon cheesecake. As the sky grew darker, Elsie pulled her shawl tighter, still feeling the chill, despite the warmth from the chimenea and the few candles on the table.

“So, tell us all about this new man of yours,” David began as he looked down the table at Elsie, “and why have you not brought him up here to meet us?”

“There's not that much to tell,” Elsie replied, “he's an old friend of Robert and Cora's, he was the best man at their wedding, and he works in the British Museum,” she added, “and as for why I haven't brought him, I have yet to tell Abi about him, plus it's only been a month, give or a take a week, its still new.”

“But you're already thinking long term,” Zoe commented, “you've got that look on your face. The 'I'm falling in love' look,” she added with a smirk as she had another sip of her drink.

“No I don't,” Elsie protested.

“Yes you do,” David teased. When he had first met Elsie, they had gotten off to a shaky start, as he wondered if she could truly make his younger brother happy. However, over the years he had come to view her as something of a younger sister and saw it as his mission to tease her as much as possible.

“Shut it,” she smiled down the table at him. As David began to talk about some new machinery he was looking to purchase, Elsie sat back in her chair and watched the interaction. She had really missed this little family of hers. She was fairly sure that if the business hadn't taken off, she would have moved back up North and found work locally. _Maybe one day, I'll do just that_.

-x-

_It seemed as though the tears were never ending. They had started several hours ago, after Terry and Phil had left, and hadn't stopped yet. She was thankful that Becky had been visiting when they had shown up. She had taken care of everything, called Sheila and had sat with her. Joe was dead. Nothing was bringing him back. She moved back slightly, careful not to knock Gem who was curled on the other side of the bed, and continued to stare at the wall. She moved her hand so that it rested on her rounded stomach. The knowledge that Joe would never meet their baby, made the tears fall even faster. Especially when she considered just how excited he'd been in the past four months since they'd found out._

“ _You would have had the best daddy in the whole world,” she whispered, as she stroked the bump._

_Feeling the need to use the toilet, she got out of the bed, and walked down the corridor to the bathroom. As she walked past the living room, she smiled as she saw Becky led on the sofa. Elsie couldn't help but thank God for her little sister. She had really looked out for her today, and she'd enjoyed the little role reversal. Even if Elsie did feel as though it was her job to be the caretaker._

_She looked at her reflection in the cabinet mirror and saw the traces of the tears that had finally stopped falling. As she ran the tap so she could wash her face, she accidentally knocked the tumbler from its position on the shelf. Rather than make an attempt to catch it, she watched it fall to the floor and shatter into several pieces. For a moment, Elsie couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to pick up one of them and drag a jagged edge across her wrist._ At least I'll be able to see Joe again _she thought._

“ _That's the way madness lies Elsie,” she muttered to herself, as she snapped out of that particular train of thought, “and I couldn't do that to you little one,” she added, as she felt a soft kick against her hand._

_As she sat down on the edge of the bath, she heard a frantic knocking on the door._

“ _Els,” Becky called, “are you alright? You haven't done anything stupid have you?”_

Elsie slowly came to at the sound of soft footsteps on the carpet and felt the traces of tears on her cheeks. It had been years since she'd dreamt of that particular time in her life. She could also make out a small hand on her arm. She focused properly as her eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room and saw Abigail sat on the other side of the bed. She opened her arms and Abigail curled up against her.

“What's wrong?” she asked, it had been a while since her daughter had come into her room at night.

“I had a bad dream,” she replied as she attempted to move closer, “can I stay here?”

“Of course you can,” Elsie replied soothingly.

“Did you have a bad dream too?” Abigail asked, “was that why you were sad?”

“Not quite darling,” she replied as she dropped a kiss to the top of her head. She listened to Abigail's breathing even out as she fell back into the world of dreams. But for Elsie, sleep was a little harder to come by, as she had several thoughts swirling around.

-x-

For a cool spring day, especially when there had been a fair amount of rain the past couple of days, Elsie had to admit that Pier Road, was packed. She surmised that a lot of them were day trippers from the nearby towns, or families on holiday. Most of the time, well, term time, things were normally a lot quieter. Elsie and Abigail had walked a little bit along the sea front, where Abigail had found several sea shells to add to her collection. They had then gone into one of the amusement arcades and Abigail was now the proud owner a stuffed unicorn that she'd won from a claw machine. Well Elsie had won it, but Abigail had told her where to move the claw to.

Currently, they were sat on a low wall opposite the Funland Amusement Arcade, and eating ice cream. Elsie had spent most of the morning trying to figure out how best to broach the subject of her dating someone. She had tried to think of an example to assure Abigail that nothing would change. However, she had been drawing a blank, and examples from fairy tale's were not always the best.

“Can you sit still for a moment darling? There's something I need to tell you,” Elsie began as Abigail had started to fidget after having been sat for a while. When she was sure she had her daughter's attention, Elsie took a deep breath before she continued, “do you remember when I went to that big party that Auntie Cora held?” she asked, watching as Elsie nodded, “well, when I was there, I met someone.”

“A friend?”

“I guess you could see it like that,” Elsie replied after a moments thought, “anyway, I've become quite close to him.”

“So he's like a Prince Charming?” Abigail interrupted, when she heard the word 'him'.

“In a manner of speaking,” she smiled, “I'd like you to meet him at some point, but only when you want to,” she added.

“What's he called?”

“His name is Charles,” Elsie replied, “and he's a friend of Auntie Cora's.”

“Is he the one that Sybil calls 'uncle Charlie'?” she asked, watching as Elsie nodded in reply, “okay,” she continued, before she bit her lip in worry.

“What is it?” she asked, noticing that there was something that Abigail wanted to say.

“If he's your Prince Charming, does this mean I have to forget daddy?” she asked, “I don't want to forget him,” she added, “I never met him, but I don't want him to think I've forgotten him.”

“Oh sweetie, you won't have to,” Elsie replied, as she moved to kneel in front of her daughter, “you'll still have his photo in your room and you'll still be able to talk to him,” she added, “and I'll make sure you don't forget him.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” she nodded, “shall we go and visit him?”

-x-

As usual, the cemetery was in near silence. Elsie walked down the gravel path, knowing exactly which row she was looking for. It was a journey she had taken many times, and knew the path like the back of her hand. She smiled as she felt Abigail grip her hand a little bit tighter. Even though it was broad daylight and it didn't look at all creepy, she could tell that Abigail was still a little bit scared. After a few more moments of walking, they reached the row they were looking for.

“Hello daddy,” Abigail said as she looked at the headstone they had come to a stop in front of. Elsie smiled as she watched her lay the small bouquet of flowers at the bottom of it, before her finger traced over the lettering.

They were words that Elsie had read hundreds of times before, but they still made the scar on her heart, hurt a little.

_'Joseph Arthur Burns, November 20 th 1976 – 30th January 2004. Father, Son, Brother, Fiancé.'_

“...mummy says that whatever happens, I won't forget you which is good and that no one will replace you, and nanny says you're always looking out for the both of us even if I can't see you.”

After a few more moments, Abigail moved away from the grave, letting Elsie have her own moment.

“I know I don't visit as often as I should, but you and I both know I often speak to you wherever I am, even if it's just in a letter I can't send to you,” Elsie smiled as she felt the tears form in the corner of her eyes, “I also know that while a part of you wants me grey-faced and in perpetual mourning for the rest of my life, you also want me to move on, and find love again,” she added, “and I think I have. I think, in another life, the two of you would get along brilliantly,” she continued, “but whatever happens, my main focus will always be on our daughter. You would be so proud of her, I just wish you could have met her. I have no doubt, she'd be a daddy's girl,” she laughed, “goodbye my love,” she finished as she brushed her fingers against his name.

Elsie blinked back the tears, and shut her eyes for a moment so that she was able to compose herself. She felt Abigail slip her hand in hers, and she smiled down at her.

“Come on,” she said as they turned to leave, “granny will be wondering where we are,” she added as they walked out of the cemetery.

As they walked back towards the car, Elsie felt as though a small weight had been taken off of her shoulders and her heart felt a little lighter. She knew that if she could figure just what to do with her parents, then she would feel completely free. The only problem was, she just wasn't sure what to do about it. _Maybe Charles can help me figure it out_ she thought. She nodded her head slightly as she agreed with her train of thought, and resolved to speak to him when she returned to London.

* * *

_Guilt, that's what it is,_ Charles thought to himself. Guilt, brought on by a couple of whiskey's and a couple of vague texts that he was fairly sure Elsie had sent while tipsy. It had been the early hours of the morning, he'd been unable to get back to sleep and the letter was on the table, taunting him, waving a red flag at his curiosity. It didn't help that several personal events had been mentioned, that Charles was fairly sure that Elsie would have rather told him herself.

Even though he'd put it back in the envelope, phrases from it found their way to the front of his mind. _I know you've never really forgiven me for what I said, and I don't blame yo_ _u...what happened was a combination of many factors, but we understand how our actions_ _pushed Becky over the edge...I hope that_ _you will at least meet with us….maybe in time we can put the pieces of our family back together._

Not for the first time since he'd opened the letter, it crossed Charles' mind to maybe engineer a meeting between Elsie and her parents. Or at least attempt to lay the groundwork so that if they met again, it would maybe be a little bit easier for all concerned. Of course, he knew that if he talked to her parents behind her back, he might as well kiss their relationship goodbye. But he could also kiss it goodbye, if she found out he had gone through her post and taken (as well as opened) a letter she clearly hadn't wanted to acknowledge.

He looked over at his phone when he heard it ringing. He smiled as he saw Elsie's name on the screen. He swiped his finger across the screen to answer the call.

“You got back safely then?” Charles asked.

“ _I did, and the time away gave me a chance to think,”_ she replied, _“and I think it's time.”_

“Time?” he asked slightly confused, “time for what?”

“ _For you to meet Abi,”_ Elsie replied, as though it was obvious, _“I was thinking this coming Sunday. After Robert's 40_ _th_ _birthday party,”_ she added, _“also, I want to talk to you about some stuff to do with my parents and I'd really like your opinion on what I should do.”_

“Are you sure?”

“ _Absolutely,”_ she replied, _“I trust you and I need someone outside of the whole thing, to help me figure things out.”_

“Then I'm willing to listen and help,” he replied, feeling as though he had to choke the words out. Elsie had said she trusted him, and he couldn't help but feel as though he was unworthy of it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two songs featured in this chapter are:
> 
> Stranger In Paradise - Alexander Armstrong  
> Lady In Red - Chris de Burgh

Elsie sat at the small table, and tilted her head back, enjoying the warming rays of the sun. She looked over at the small playhouse where Abigail and Sophie were playing with their dolls. From what she could make out, they were attempting to re-enact the Mad Hatter's Tea Party from _Alice in Wonderland._ Though they did seemed to be missing a few characters, and had added several others, including a couple of princesses and a stuffed dog. There was a part of Elsie that wished she had had that much imagination as a child. As it was, the games of make believe that she had played with Becky hadn't lingered long in her memory, and she couldn't really recall any of them.

“Here we are,” Anna said as she walked out onto the decking carrying a tray, complete with two cups of tea and a few biscuits.

Elsie smiled as she took the cup off of the tray and wrapped her hands around it before she raised it to her lips.

“Oh that's lovely,” Elsie sighed. She normally preferred coffee but Anna made it strong, the way Elsie had gotten used to when she had lived up North, “that's proper Yorkshire tea.”

“Say what you want about my mother,” Anna smiled, “but she did teach me how to make a cuppa,” she added. The two shared a smile, before they lapsed into a companionable silence.

The two had become friends not long after the girls had started at Fielding's. They would always smile and exchange pleasantries at the school gate, but it had been after Sophie and Abigail had become friends that they'd really bonded. They'd had similar upbringings, both had grown up on or around farms and had moved down to London when the chance had arisen.

“So,” Anna said after a few minutes silence, “how was your time on the farm? Every time Abi comes back from there, she's full of stories about it. It sounds lovely.”

“It really is and I'm so glad I went,” Elsie replied, “it was nice to just get away from it all. The scenery definitely gave me a chance to think and reflect on various things. I think I have a good idea of the way forward now.”

“Can I help?” Anna asked.

“I don't think so,” she smiled, “but I'll let you know if I do.”

“Well, I mean it, anything I can do to help,” Anna said, “even if its just having Abi over one evening,” she added.

“Thanks.”

“I know they say that you shouldn't mix business and friends,” Anna began, “but do you think your company would take a look at our basement?” she asked, “only John and I were thinking about maybe turning it into a den or an office, and we wondered if you would do it. Or could point us in the right direction.”

“We have done basement conversions before,” Elsie replied, “I'll speak to Cora next Monday, and we'll see about arranging a consultation.”

* * *

Robert walked through the pub, two pints held tight in his hands and tried to avoid those slowly getting drunk while waiting for the kick off. He wasn't sure why they had had to meet here, especially on a match day. It wasn't even as though Cora had needed him out of the house to prepare a surprise party, since the party was the next day. The only thing of note happening at his house this evening was a dinner with Cora, his daughters, his mother, Rosamund and Marmaduke. Still, whenever Cora was preparing a family dinner, she could get a little tetchy, so Robert hadn't minded too much about going for a drink with Charles.

As he approached the table, he saw Charles reading something on his phone. He also noticed the faint red tinge to his cheeks. Robert smirked as he could guess the reason as to why, he was blushing. Or rather, had been blushing.

“Anything interesting?” he asked as he took his seat.

“For me, not for you,” Charles smiled. What Elsie had mentioned in the text had been enough to send most of the blood heading southwards. Though he had to admit, he had been a little shocked at the content. He wouldn't have thought the topic of underwear was something, that you'd put in a text message. That being said, he couldn't wait to see what she had meant about everything matching.

“Does it concern our dear friend Elsie?” Robert asked. Though he didn't need an answer, he could tell by the look on his friends face, that it did, “how's it going with you two?”

“Good, we're good,” Charles smiled, “anyway I thought we were here to talk about you turning 40.”

“You'd know more about it than I would,” Robert smirked, “you've been 40 since last October.”

“But I'm not the one who took myself off to Vegas for my 30th, or got drunk and streaked across campus for my 21st. You are notorious for doing stupid things on milestones.”

“Point taken,” he replied, “but you know, I'm not worried this time around,” he added, “I'm actually alright with turning 40,” he smiled, “plus it didn't seem appropriate to go away this year, not with the party tomorrow night and everything that's happened so far.”

“True,” Charles agreed, “so how many people has Cora got coming tomorrow?”

“Lord knows,” Robert replied, “all I know is that the girls have helped to make the cake, and will be staying with various friends so that I -and here I quote my darling wife- don't wake them when I walk through the front door blind drunk.”

“I thought you were staying overnight at Grantham House?”

“We were, but Cora noticed some peeling plasterwork when she was there yesterday, so she's refusing to sleep in any of the bedrooms, until its all been sorted,” he replied, “but to be honest, I don't know why we haven't turned it over to the National Trust like we did with Downton after the second world war.”

“I think your grandfather wanted to hold on to one last aspect of his childhood, and a London house was probably easier to maintain. Several of the aristocratic families felt that way.”

“I thought your area of expertise was the ancient civilisations?”

Charles merely smiled in response to his friend, before he turned his attention back to his pint. He was just glad that Robert wasn't planning on dragging him away again.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, both reflecting on various things. Robert looked over at Charles and could sense that there was something on his mind. Though he wasn't exactly sure what. He surmised that it wasn't good, as there was something in the way that Charles' shoulders were slumped slightly. He didn't want to push him into talking, but at the same time Robert couldn't help but wonder if he needed to unload.

“Is everything alright?”

“Fine, just some stuff I need to sort out,” Charles replied as he finished off his pint. He didn't want to share guilt and shame with Robert, “fancy another?”

\--x--

Elsie looked in the rear-view mirror, and studied Abigail's face as she sat in her car seat clutching a teddy bear. She'd been fine earlier that day, and when they'd been having lunch, but for the past hour or two, she had been quieter than usual. Normally on car journey's however short, Abigail would be able talking about everything and anything or singing along with the radio. Yet she was just sat looking out of the window.

“Are you alright?” she asked, her eyes briefly locking with Abigail's in the mirror.

“My tummy hurts,” she replied.

“Do you want to go home and not stay with auntie Becky tonight?” she asked, as she mentally calculated the best turning point if she said she did want to go home.

“No,” Abigail replied, “want to sleepover at auntie Becky and auntie Helena's.”

“Alright, darling,” Elsie soothed, “you can change your mind if you want though.”

“Okay,” she commented weakly, “mummy?”

“Yes?”

“When we go to the zoo tomorrow can I get a new teddy?”

“We'll see,” Elsie smiled.

As Elsie stood in the hallway watching Abigail chat happily with Helena, she felt some of her earlier concern slip away. Though she still had some lingering concerns, as Abigail looked a fraction paler than she had early.

“Here you go,” Becky said as she returned to the hallway carrying a bag, “though why you couldn't just use a different clutch bag I don't know,” she added with a shrug as Elsie took the red bag off of her.

“I just want to match,” Elsie replied, “besides, my wrap is black with silver threading and my shoes aren't red either.”

“Anything else that isn't red?” Becky teased.

“Only myself and Charles will ever know,” Elsie smiled, “can you keep a close eye on Abi for me? I think she might be coming down with something. She was a little quiet earlier, plus she had a bit of a stomach ache. I asked if she wanted to go home, but she was adamant on staying here.”

“You're okay with that?”

“Not especially, even though she says she's feeling better,” Elsie replied, “God I feel like such a bad mother.”

“You're not a bad mother,” Becky soothed, “is she looking forward to tomorrow?”

“I think so, plus she's already asked if he can come to Brighton with us in the Summer,” she replied, “so I believe that's half the battle,” she added, as she looked back over to where Abigail was sat pulling out her dolls from her bag. Becky followed her sister's line of sight, and had a pretty good guess as to what was on her mind.

“If it helps, I could send you a text every hour until she goes to bed,” Becky suggested, “and then I'll only call in the night if its an emergency.”

“It helps a little,” Elsie sighed “doesn't stop me feeling guilty though.”

-x-

Elsie pulled up outside Charles' flat and looked up at the building it was located in. She had to admit, she definitely preferred the house he would be moving into. That one seemed to suit him, this didn't. That said she had no doubt that he had furnished the inside so that it matched his tastes. She got out of the car and picked up her bag from the boot, before she walked towards the front door. She was about to press the buzzer on the intercom when Charles opened it.

“I saw you pull up,” he said in response to her questioning look.

“Were you watching out for me? To make sure I didn't run into your other girlfriend?” she teased.

“No, she only comes over during the week,” he teased back, “in all honesty, I was just passing the window and I saw your car,” he added as he pulled her close and kissed her lightly.

When they broke apart, Elsie stepped into his embrace and rested her head against his chest. She sighed deeply as she breathed in the undeniable scent of him.

“I've missed you,” she murmured.

“I've missed you too,” he replied as he brushed his lips against the top of her head, “do you want to come inside?”

“No,” she replied, “I only really came to drop my overnight bag off,” she added picking up the bag from by her feet.

“You don't want to get changed here?” Charles asked, trying not to feel a little hurt.

“I do, however, I find you entirely too distracting,” she replied trailing her hands down his arms, “plus I need to put some washing on before I leave. Someone got chocolate milkshake and ketchup stains on their top earlier and she wants to wear it tomorrow.”

“So Abigail's looking forward to meeting me?”

“She's excited about the zoo, and curious about you,” Elsie replied, “don't worry, she'll like you. Well, I hope she'll like you,” she added as she leaned in and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

* * *

As Charles walked through the entrance of Grantham House, he tried to calculate how long it had been since he'd last been there. He could remember being their for Cora and Robert's engagement party, almost 14 years ago, but he didn't think it had been that long. He walked into the ballroom, and looked for Elsie. He spotted Cora stood in a corner casting an eye over the proceedings. Charles expected nothing less, he knew she had been planning this party for several months now and was determined to make sure that nothing went wrong.

“Hello Charles,” she smiled as she saw him approach.

“You look lovely,” he replied as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

“Thank you,” Cora said “Elsie not with you?”

“No, we came separately, have you seen her anywhere?”

“I haven't,” she replied, “why did you come separately?”

“Apparently I'm too distracting,” he commented “though I could argue its the other way around.”

In the hallway, Robert was stood talking to one of his business partners. Cora had made him promise that he wouldn't talk business tonight. However, he knew that only a small bit couldn't hurt. Plus, it gave him a chance to gather himself, before he went into the ballroom and made small talk with all the guests.

“Of course that rather depends on...” Robert tailed off as he noticed that Jonathan's attention was elsewhere. He followed his eye line and shook his head slightly. “Forget it Jonathan, she's taken,” Robert added, “she's with one of my closest friends.”

“Then he's lucky man,” he replied.

Robert made his excuses and walked over to Elsie.

“Happy birthday,” she said as he drew near to her.

“Thank you,” he replied as he kissed her cheek in greeting, “Charles is a lucky man,” he added as he took in her outfit, “you look lovely.”

“Thank you. Is Charles already here?”

“He is,” Robert confirmed before he led her towards the ballroom.

-x-

“How's it going with you two?” Cora asked as she handed him a glass of champagne, “I've heard her side.”

“It's going good, really good,” Charles smiled, “and I'm supposed to meet Abigail tomorrow.”

“Elsie did mention it,” Cora replied, “I hope it goes well, she's a lovely girl and a proper bright spark,” she added, “oh and here's the birthday boy,” Cora smiled as Robert walked into the ballroom, “and with your lovely lady in red.”

Charles frowned slightly as he tried to figure out what Cora meant, before he turned to look at the doorway. As he did so, he caught sight of Elsie and saw that she was dressed in red. The dress had a high neckline the only exposed her neck and the hollow of the throat. It had no sleeves, and a skirt that finished just at the knees. It had a belt around the middle to accentuate the waist. She had left her hair loose with a few waves.

“I think you've been spotted,” Robert murmured as he leaned in towards Elsie, and nodded in the direction of Charles.

“I think I have,” she replied, “save me a dance later?”

“If Charles will relinquish his hold on you,” he teased.

Elsie smiled in response, before she began to weave her way through the crowds. As she did so, Charles also began to make his way towards her. She looked at him from head to toe, and tried not to pay too much attention to how good he looked in his suit. If only to keep her from blowing off the rest of the party and heading straight to his flat. However, Elsie knew she would be taking her time to strip him out of it later.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Charles commented as he wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

“Well I was in the area, I thought I'd pop in and see what fancy event it was tonight,” she smiled before she lifted his arm from around her waist and hooked her arm through it.

“You're a vision,” he breathed, “completely breathtaking,” he added.

“I don't believe that,” Elsie commented ducking her head shyly.

“You should,” he said, as he placed a hand on the small of her back and gently guided her across the room.

-x-

He had never considered himself a jealous man. Not by any stretch of the imagination. However, Charles had to admit that there was something about watching Elsie dance with men that weren't him that made his insides twist. He reckoned they had been here about two hours now, and in that time, he had danced with Elsie twice. As the band changed from an up-tempo number to a slower one, Charles stood up and made his way over to her.

“Mind if I cut in?” he asked. Robert smiled at his friend and nodded in reply as he went in search of Cora. For a while they slowly moved around the floor, aware that there were others around them, but they paid them no attention.

_I saw your face and I ascended_   
_Out of the common place into the rare_   
_Somewhere in space I hang suspended_   
_Until I know there's a chance that you care_

“You weren't jealous were you?” Elsie teased gently.

“Of course I wasn't,” he blustered, though both knew what the actual answer was. She shook her head at him, a fond smile playing on her face.

“Good,” she commented, “because we both know, I'm only going home with you tonight.”

-x-

“So this is where you live,” Elsie said as they walked through the front door of his flat. She didn't class that afternoon as seeing it, as she'd only stood on the doorstep.

“You've seen where I live before,” Charles pointed out, as he hung her wrap over the coat stand and placed her clutch bag on the side table.

“No, that was where you are going to live,” Elsie replied. She smiled slightly as she recalled how she'd called him up the day before she went up to the farm and they'd intended to have a picnic in what would become his office when the house was finished. “And there wasn't any furniture.”

“I don't know, that dust sheet was pretty comfortable,” he smirked.

She shook her head at him as she walked towards the living room. As she looked around the room, she could see the little touches that were completely Charles. The one thing that drew her attention was the stack of vinyl records and a record player. She turned back to face him and arched an eyebrow at him.

"It sounds more authentic,” he commented with a shrug.

“Well then,” Elsie replied, as she removed her shoes and sat beside the records, “lets see what Mr Charles Carson listens to.”

She flicked through the stack occasionally passing comment on something. Charles couldn't help the smile that rose on his face as he watched her. It seemed right that she was there. He watched as she picked up one of the records and placed it on the turntable.

“Some people think this song is cheesy, but I don't,” Elsie commented as she placed the needle on the record. She stood up and held out a hand, “dance with me,” she ordered as the music began.

Charles smiled as he recognised the song and the reasons why she'd chosen it. He accepted her hand and pulled her close to him. For several moments, they just swayed lightly to the music, his left hand, clutching her right hand close to his heart. Occasionally, he spun her out before pulling her back in.

_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance,_   
_They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance,_   
_And I have never seen that dress you're wearing,_   
_Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes,_   
_I have been blind;_

_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me _

As he pulled her back in again, Elsie moved her arms so they were around his neck, her wrists crossed, fingers placed in between his shoulder blades. As she was a little bit shorter than him, Elsie did have to stand on her tiptoes to make herself that bit taller. While she did feel like she might fall, she knew that with Charles' arms wrapped around her, she wouldn't fall. Even if she did, she trusted him to catch her.

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight,_   
_I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing,_   
_I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side,_   
_And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away,_   
_And I have never had such a feeling,_   
_Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight;_

They continued to move as the song played. Elsie smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder and she felt his hands drift lazily down the lower half of her back. She had been so certain of which part of her anatomy his hands had been searching out, that she couldn't help the little giggle that escaped as she felt him lift her up 'bridal style'. Charles slowly moved her around in a circle, before he set her back down and his lips found hers.

Elsie frowned as she tried to deepen it, but Charles pulled away. She opened her mouth to ask him why but closed it again as he placed a finger over them. In response to a questioning look, he led her in the direction of the sofa. As he sat down, he gave her hand a gentle tug and pulled her into his lap. Elsie readjusted herself so that she was had one leg either side of him, before she leaned in and kissed him again. As the kiss deepened, Charles moved his hands up her back to the lone hook at the top of the dress, before he opened it. Elsie smiled against his lips as one hand slipped down the back of the dress to stroke the upper half of her back. His other hand trailed down her chest as he reached for the zip at the side of the dress.

“Eager aren't you?” she breathed as he slowly inched the zip down and slipped his hand inside the gap.

“Only for you,” he replied as his fingers brushed deliberately against the underside of her breasts.

After a few moments of teasing and stroking, Elsie stood up and smirked at the effect her actions had had on Charles. She made sure his eyes were firmly trained on her before she removed her arms from the dress and pushed it down slightly allowing it to simply fall to the floor. As she stood in front of him, in nothing red satin and lace, it occurred to her that she could probably get him to do whatever she asked him to.

“Well,” she began her voice low and seductive, “I think you should show me where your bedroom is.”

-x-

Elsie stood at the kitchen sink and looked out of the window. She had woken up about half an hour ago, and had been unable to get back to sleep. Even though she had wanted to stay wrapped in Charles' embrace, his arm draped over her waist, holding her close. She had a habit of tossing and turning if she couldn't sleep, and didn't want to wake him. As her dress was some lying crumpled in the living room, and her underwear was somewhere in the corner of the room, she had merely pulled on Charles' dress shirt, before she walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of water.

It was this sight, that Charles found waiting for him. He had woken a few minutes ago and had wondered where she was. He stood and watched her for a few minutes, before he cleared his throat, and drew her attention. Elsie slowly turned to face him, and smiled.

“Everything alright?” he asked as she approached him.

“It is,” she replied as she slipped her hands inside the folds of his dressing gown, before she leaned up and kissed him lightly. As their tongues duelled, Charles wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer than she had been previously. They stumbled back down the hall towards his bedroom. Half of the way there, she found herself pinned against the wall. She giggled slightly as he lifted her up and held her between him and the wall. As her legs came to rest around his waist, Charles realised that she hadn't put her underwear on and wonder why the heck he hadn't forgone his dressing gown.

They were on the verge of getting lost in the moment, when they heard the tell-tale ringing of Elsie's mobile ringing. Charles let her get down and she walked over to her the table. She picked up her bag and opened it to pull out her phone.

“Helena?” she asked wondering why her future sister-in-law was calling her at half four in the morning. Her heart leapt into her throat as she realised a reason why she would be calling, “what is it?”

Charles watched as her face turned whiter than anything he'd ever seen. When he saw her sway slightly, he was at her side in an instant, wrapping an arm around her to keep her upright.

“Alright, I'll get there as soon as I can,” she said before she hung up. She put her phone back in her bag and hurried towards the living room and picked up her dress before hurrying into the bedroom.

“What is it? What's happened?” he asked as he saw her pulling on her clothes.

“I need to go,” she replied, “can I use your car? God knows how long a taxi would take to get here.”

Charles rested his hands on her arms and held her closely.

“Tell me where you need to go and I'll take you,” he said, “you're not going to do this on your own.”

“I need to get to Northwick Park hospital. Its Abi.”


	15. Chapter 15

Due to the late – or rather early hour, the roads were practically deserted as the car sped north east towards Harrow. Rather than try to get Elsie talking, Charles kept his eyes on the road. Every so often he'd glance over at her, and noticed that she was alternating between drumming her fingers against her leg or the back of her phone. At the same time, she had her read resting on the window, and was staring blankly ahead. He noticed that her eyes were glassy and guessed that her thoughts were elsewhere. Not that he could blame her, in her shoes he'd be exactly the same.

For her part, Elsie was trying her best to keep the worst thoughts at bay. Nothing positive could come from traipsing down that thought path. Underneath all the worry, there was an undercurrent of guilt and blame. There was a large part of her that was blaming herself for not noticing sooner that Abigail was heading towards being seriously ill. Another part of her blamed herself for not turning the car around the previous afternoon, when she had mentioned that she had a stomach ache. A smaller part of her was blaming herself for going to the party and then spending the night with Charles.

They pulled into the hospital car park, and as Charles sorted out the ticket, Elsie walked towards the Accident and Emergency department, without a glance back at him. He soon caught up with and fell into step beside her. As they approached the entrance, both could see Helena leaning against the side of the smoking shelter, checking her phone, cigarette in her mouth.

“Oh thank God you're here,” she exclaimed as she saw Elsie approach her.

“Where is she? What happened? Where's Becky?”

“We were woken up by Abi being sick, and when Becky went to check on her, she was burning up. So we pulled on shoes and coats and got her here as soon as,” she replied, “Becky's with Abi in the children's part of A&E, its through these doors and on the right,” she added in a rush, making her accent even more pronounced.

“Thank you,” Elsie replied as she began to make her way towards the door. She turned back around and walked back to Helena, “can I have a quick drag?” she asked indicating the cigarette and causing Charles to look at Elsie. He wasn't aware that she had this habit.

“I didn't know you smoked.” Charles commented.

“I haven't for twelve years,” she replied with a tight smile as she walked through the doors, “that was just one moment of weakness as I am about to try and hold it together before my whole world quite possibly falls apart.”

“It's going to be fine.”

“You don't know that,” she commented, “you _can't_ know that.”

They walked down the corridor and followed the route that Helena had told them. She entered the children's section and was about to ask where Abigail was when she caught sight of Becky leaning against a wall.

“Wait here,” Elsie said as she turned to face Charles, “I'll send Becky to sit with you when I've spoken to her,” she added as she headed towards her sister.

As he took a seat in the waiting area and watched her walk away, Charles wanted to go with Elsie. However, he knew that she needed to do this on her own. Her daughter was ill, and she would want to have her whole focus solely on her. He watched her speak with Becky and saw Elsie place her head against Becky's shoulder momentarily. She then pulled herself upright and walked into the cubicle.

“How is she?” he asked as Becky sat down beside him.

“Which one?” Becky replied with a wry smile, “Abi should be fine, its appendicitis and they'll be taking her in to surgery within the next hour, they were just waiting for Elsie to get here to sign the consent forms.”

“How's Elsie coping with it?”

“She's going to be strong for Abi and then fall apart afterwards,” she replied, “that's why she's got us,” she added, “we pick her up when she's falling apart.”

* * *

Elsie sat beside her daughter and listened – or tried to – as the doctor talked them through what would happen as well as answering any questions that Elsie had.

“I think that's everything,” doctor Morningside said, “and as the anaesthesiologist has spoken with you, it won't be long now,” he added, “you can even take your unicorn with you if you like,” he finished with a smile.

“Scared mummy,” Abigail said hugging her unicorn tighter, as a nurse walked in and began to get her ready for the surgery.

“Of course you are,” Elsie replied as she smoothed back her hair and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, “but you're my brave princess. When you wake up you'll feel better and I'll be right there with you.”

“Promise?”

“Pinky promise,” Elsie smiled as she held up her little finger, which Abigail linked with her own.

“We're ready for her now,” said the nurse who had been getting her ready.

“When will she be out?” Elsie asked as they walked towards the theatre.

“Well the operation can take up to an hour, its six am now, she'll most likely be under by quarter past, so by quarter past seven, she should be in the recovery room,” the nurse replied, “when I've taken her through I'll come and show you up to the waiting room.”

-x-

_September 2003_

_Elsie drummed her fingers on the side of the sink, while she waited for the allotted time to be up. She didn't think she'd ever felt more nervous in her life. Not that there was actually anything to be nervous about. She and Joe had talked about this many times before, and if the test turned out positive then it just meant that their plans would have to be adjusted slightly. If it turned out to be negative, it wasn't the end of the world. She had just turned 26, was in a committed relationship, odds were this wouldn't be the last pregnancy test she took in her lifetime._

_She checked her watch and took a deep breath. It was time. Her hands shaking slightly she picked up the test and looked at the little window. Elsie looked at the plus sign and let out a shocked little giggle. She knew she'd have to go and see a doctor to get confirmation, though there was very little doubt in her mind that she was pregnant. She checked her watch again and realised that Joe would be home soon. She couldn't wait to tell him her news._

“ _Els love. I'm home,” Joe called as he walked through their front door._

“ _I'm in here,” she called back from the kitchen. She smiled at him over her shoulder as he walked into the kitchen. He came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist, and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder and smiled at him in response._

“ _I thought it was my turn to cook tonight?”_

“ _I know, but I wanted to do something nice for you,” she replied._

“ _There's something different about you,” Joe noted as he turned her around to face him. He looked her up and down but he couldn't put his finger on what it was._

“ _Is there?” she asked with a shrug, “oh and there's a present for you on the table.”_

_Joe wondered just exactly what was with her playful mood as he sat down at the table and pulled the wrapped box towards him. Elsie leant back against the counter and watched him, eyes sparkling with amusement. He unwrapped the box and lifted off the lid, to be met with several layers of tissue paper. He pulled the tissue paper out to see a small plastic stick in there._

“ _Elsie...” he tailed off as he picked it out of the box and turned to look at her, “does this mean?”_

“ _It does,” she confirmed, “I've got an appointment with the doctor tomorrow for confirmation but I'm fairly sure that I am,” she added as she watched a smile form on his face, “I take it you're pleased.”_

“ _Absolutely ecstatic,” he replied as he stood up and pulled her into his arms, “I can think of nothing better then having a family with you,” he added before he kissed her lightly._

_April 30 th 2004_

It  was wrong. So terribly wrong _she thought as she looked down at the sleeping baby in the little cot beside her bed._ Joe should be here. He should have been here four hours ago when she took her first breath _. It had been three months since he'd died and she still hadn't found it any easier. As much as she already loved her daughter, it hurt as she could see parts of him in her. The most prominent being the eyes. She had taken one look into those eyes and could see that they were quite clearly Joe's. She knew she'd never be able to deny her anything._

_She moved herself lightly, so she could see her properly, and watched as Abigail's eyes opened. Though Elsie knew she was little more than a fuzzy outline to her, she still smiled down at her and gently picked her up._

“ _Hello darling,” she whispered, as she lightly stroked her cheek and watched as Abigail turned her head towards the sensation, trying to find it with her mouth. She moved her finger to Abigail's palm and smiled as she grabbed hold of it. In that moment, Elsie realised what she'd always known right from the minute she had found out she was pregnant, there was nothing she wouldn't do to keep her safe._

Elsie pulled herself out of the past at the sound of footsteps and saw Charles walking towards her, holding a Styrofoam cup. She felt her chest tighten at the sight. While she wondered if it was to do with her steadily growing feelings for him, she also wondered if it had something to do with what Becky had said when she had arrived. She knew that it hadn't been casting aspersions on Charles in any way, but Elsie couldn't help the thoughts. Not when she knew who Abigail had been asking for throughout the whole ordeal.

She looked over at the clock and saw that the hour was almost up. While she had been told that the operation could take up to an hour – and the hour was not yet up – the nearer the clock ticked towards quarter past seven, the more the nerves crept in. No one had come to speak to her yet, to tell her that anything was wrong, but she still couldn't stop the thoughts creeping in. She had given the anaesthesiologist every single bit of information that she'd required and had been reassured that it was extremely rare that the anaesthesia would cause an adverse reaction. Yet she still worried.

“Becky's gone back to mine, to get your bag,” Charles commented as he drew near to her. He watched as she nodded in reply. “Drink this,” he added as he held out the cup to her.

“No, I can't drink,” Elsie replied, “I can't do much else other than wait. And worry. My little girl is lying on an operating table and I can't be there to hold her hand, or give her any type comfort. You should have seen her. She was so scared, almost as if she was frightened I'd go away. She had my hand gripped so tight,” she added. She blinked back the tears she could feel forming. She shrugged off the hand that he had placed on her arm.

Charles was about to comment on the gesture when a man walked in. He guessed that this was the doctor as he was dressed in a pair of scrubs.

“Ms Hughes?”

“Yes?” Elsie asked as she stood up and walked towards him.

“The operation was a success, and we've taken Abigail up to the recovery room by the children's ward,” he replied, “when she wakes up we'll move her onto the actual children's ward. She'll have to stay in for a couple of days just so we can check that she's recovering properly.”

“Will I be able to stay with her?” Elsie asked, “outside of visiting hours?”

“That won't be a problem,” Doctor Morningside replied, “unfortunately it is only one parent allowed,” he added, his eyes flicking towards Charles.

“Oh no, he's not her father,” Elsie commented, “he's just a family friend,” she added with barely a glance in Charles' direction. At her comment, Charles couldn't help the hurt he felt. To have what they were summed up into a few words. It wouldn't have hurt for her to acknowledge that they were slightly more than friends.

“Alright,” he said, “well if you'd like to follow me, I'll take you to her.”

“Thank you,” Elsie replied, “can you give me a minute?” she asked the doctor, who nodded in reply and left. She took a deep breath and turned to face Charles, “I think you should go.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I am,” she replied, “I think it would be for the best if you weren't here right now. I don't want you here right now.”

“Why?” Charles asked. He could understand if she wanted to be alone with her daughter, but he couldn't understand why she had said what she'd said.

“When I got here, Becky told me that from the minute she walked into Abi's room, the entire journey here, and right up until I showed up, Abi was calling for me,” Elsie replied trying to keep her voice in check, “my little girl, the one person I swore that I would protect above all others, was so scared. She was scared and in pain and asking for me. She wanted me there with her, soothing her brow. And where was I?” she asked, “I was in bed with you, when I should have been there for her.”

“That wasn't your fault.”

“Wasn't it?” Elsie asked, “I had misgivings about going to the party when Abi complained of a stomach ache earlier. I felt so guilty leaving her, just so I could go to a party and then spend half the night screwing my boyfriend. What kind of mother does that make me?” she asked, her voice finally breaking and a few tears began to fall. She wiped them away furiously, “like I said, I think you should go,” she finished, before she walked out of the relatives room to find the doctor.

Charles watched as she followed the doctor down the corridor towards the children's ward, his mind turning over what she had said. Though part of him wondered if she actually meant what she had said, for the most part, he knew that it was just worry about Abigail talking. He turned on his heel and walked towards the lift bank.

* * *

Charles walked through the front entrance to the hospital and walked towards the lifts. He had bumped into Becky when he'd left yesterday and had told her about what had occurred. Becky had assured him that it was Elsie's worry talking. She had also mentioned that once she'd calmed down a little, she'd be a bit more like the Elsie they all knew. As he pressed the button for the floor that the children's ward, he looked down at the stuffed dog and hoped that Abigail would like the Dalmatian. From one of the conversations he and Elsie had had he knew that one of her favourite Disney films was _101 Dalmatians_ so he hoped he had done the right thing. Even if he wouldn't be able to meet Abigail as planned.

He walked out of the lift and saw Elsie emerge from the  toilets. As she caught sight of him, she smiled and walked over to him.  Without saying anything, she stepped into his waiting arms  and rested her head against his chest. She closed her eyes and for a few moments, allowed herself to imagine that the past few hours hadn't happened. Eventually, she lifted her head up and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, and telling you to leave my head was all over the place.”

“It's fine,” Charles commented with a wave of his hand, “you were worried, it's entirely understandable.”

“Why are you always so nice to me?” she asked, tilting her head to one side, “most people would still be hurt by the things I said.”

“You're easy to be nice to,” he replied, “how is she this morning?”

“She's good. Better. A lot better,” Elsie replied, “yesterday afternoon, she was back to her usual self. She'll hopefully be able to go home tomorrow or Wednesday.”

“I'm pleased to hear it,” he smiled, “do you think she'll like this?” he asked holding up the toy dog.

“I think she will,” she replied as they walked towards the room that Abigail was in.

As they turned a corner, they noticed Becky stood talking to two people. Elsie stopped suddenly and frowned at the people.

“What is it?”

“Why are they here?” she asked, “I never called them.”

“Your parents?” Charles commented watching as Elsie nodded in reply. He smiled slightly when she slipped her hand into his.

“I know we've not really talked about my relationship with them,” she began, “and there's a lot that you don't know, but can you just be my moral support, and I'll explain everything later.”

“Sure,” he replied and gave her hand a squeeze before they walked towards the trio.

As they drew near to the Hughes family, Charles felt her grip it even tighter.

“It will be alright,” he murmured, “its going to be alright, I'm here,” he added drawing a small smile from Elsie. He knew it was wrong of him, but there was a small part that figured if this went well, he could maybe get away with opening her letter.

“Here she is,” Adaira commented as she saw Elsie, “how is Abigail?” she asked as she pulled her into a hug.

“She's fine now, she's sleeping,” she replied as she returned the hug stiffly, “what are you doing here?”

“Becky called us,” Malcolm replied, Elsie glared at her sister who purposely avoided her look, “she figured we'd want to know.”

“Yet you've never wanted to know before now. Too concerned with your antiquated opinions.” Elsie commented. Charles watched as Adaira's eyes flashed momentarily as though readying for a fight. Charles could see exactly where Elsie got it from.

“And we're sorry for that,” Adaira said holding up her hands in a gesture of peace, “we just wanted to know how our granddaughter was.”

“Well you know now,” Elsie responded, “so you can go now,” she added.

“Els, they've come here to see you,” Becky said as she walked towards her, “can't you at least talk to them?”

“I'm not ready to,” Elsie replied, “and I'm certainly not going to do it well my daughter recovers from surgery,” she added, “besides I think she's only here at dad's insistence,” she finished while paying close attention to Adaira, sure there was something she was holding back.

“You don't know that,” Charles commented as Elsie turned to face him, “she seemed pretty sincere in the letter.”

“I'm sure she did,” Elsie snorted, before the rest of his sentence sunk in, “what letter?”

“Nothing.”

“What letter?” she repeated. Becky recognised the tone of Elsie's voice and quietly suggested to their parents that they should go and get a drink in the hospital café.

“That night when we had dinner with Beryl and Bill, I picked up a letter that was amongst some of the junk mail,” he replied “and there wasn't a chance to give the letter back to you.”

“Why did you open it?”

“I don't know,” he replied, “It was just sitting there on my coffee table, unopened, and then there was those vague texts you sent while you were away. I guess I just felt like you didn't want to open up to me.”

“I think its time you left,” Elsie said after a few minutes silence. Her voice low, “I can't be near you right now,” she added before she walked in the direction of the ward.

* * *

Elsie walked down the room until she reached Abigail's bed. As she drew near to it, she could hear Helena singing softly. She looked around the curtain and smiled at the sight. Abigail was asleep or close to falling asleep, while Helena sat beside her.

_Golau arall yw tywyllwch,_  
I arddangos gwir brydferthwch  
Teulu'r nefoedd mewn tawelwch,  
Ar hyd y nos. 

Helena stopped singing as she looked up to see Elsie stood at the end of the bed. Elsie smiled at her and indicated that she should continue. She sat on the edge of the bed and tried to put what had just happened to one side. Becky she could understand. She knew that Becky had been encouraged to try and forgive their parents as part of her recovery and knew that eventually, she would have tried to contact them. However, Charles was the odd one out in the situation. She couldn't understand why he just hadn't had the patience to wait until she was ready to talk to him.

_O mor siriol gwena seren,_  
Ar hyd y nos,  
I oleuo'i chwaer ddaearen,  
Ar hyd y nos.  
Nos yw henaint pan ddaw cystudd,  
Ond i harddu dyn a'i hwyr dydd,  
Rhown ein goleu gwan i'n gilydd,  
Ar hyd y nos.*

“What was that?” Elsie whispered noticing Abigail had fallen asleep.

“A little folk song, my mam used to sing to me and my brothers,” Helena replied, “its called ' _Ar Hyd Y Nos_ ' or ' _All Through The Night_ ',” she added, “is everything alright?” she asked noticing that Elsie seemed a little distracted.

“Yes,” Elsie replied, “though I'm sure Becky will tell you the full story,” she added as she stood up from the bed and walked over to the window.

She looked down at the ground levels and saw Charles walking towards his car. She did wonder why it took him nearly ten minutes to get from the sixth floor to the car park. Though she suspected Becky was involved in some way. Elsie knew she'd have to talk to him at some point, and was glad that she'd found out about the letter while she was here. Otherwise, she may have said something she didn't mean or couldn't take back.

-x-

Charles pushed open the door to _Mason's_ and saw that Elsie was already there. She had sent him a message earlier asking him to meet her there so that they could talk. Part of him hoped she would forgive him for what he had done, or at least say she understood his reasons. The other part of him had a strong feeling of foreboding about the whole thing.

He noticed that she had tucked herself away at one of the corner tables, hands wrapped around a mug. He glanced over at the counter and was extremely grateful that Beryl wasn't working today, he wasn't sure he wanted to be on the receiving end of her temper when she found out what he'd done that had led to this moment. As he drew near to Elsie, he took in her appearance and noticed how different she looked. There were bags under her eyes from where she had hardly slept, and her hair was piled on top of her head.

“Hello,” he said as he sat down opposite her. She inclined her head in acknowledgement. “How's Abigail?”

“Better,” Elsie replied, “she is happy to be at home,” she added, “Becky's with her now.”

“Well that's good,” he smiled, “can I just say I'm sorry? I know I shouldn't have done what I did.”

“No, you shouldn't have,” Elsie commented a bite in her voice, “my issues with my parents were just that. Mine.”

“Not that long ago you wanted my advice about them,” Charles pointed out.

“Yes, but I was going to tell you about it in my own time,” she replied, “yet you went behind my back and read my private letter. I really felt like I could trust you,” she added, “to tell you that my own mother, at Joe's funeral turned around and said that in a just world it would have been me that died to spare them the stigma of having an unwed mother for a daughter. It didn't matter it was the 21st century, or that Joe and I were going to get married, it was still something they didn't want.” Here she paused briefly to have some of her drink. “I was going to tell you that their reaction to Becky deciding she'd train to be a vet instead of a doctor, tipped her back over the edge when she'd just got to a decent place with her depression,” she continued. She looked over at Charles who was watching her. “Of course you'll know most of that having read the letter.”

“I didn't know what your mother had said,” he commented quietly.

“No, she didn't mention that did she? Wouldn't want to come off badly during an attempted reconciliation,” Elsie replied, “though the irony is, despite telling you all of that, I'm not sure I can.”

“Not sure you can what?”

“Trust you,” she replied, avoiding his gaze, “I think,” she began, as she looked back up at him, “that until I can trust you again. And be sure that I do trust you, this thing between us should go back to being professional.”

“It was never professional,” Charles commented.

“Maybe it should have been.”

“So this is it?”

“It is,” she nodded before she stood up, “I think I was supposed to see your for a design meeting next Monday, depending on how Abi is, it may be Cora you deal with.”

She paused for a moment, before she dipped her head and kissed his cheek lightly, “goodbye Charles.”

Charles turned and watched as Elsie walked away. Though she wasn't walking out of his life, he couldn't help but feel as though she actually was.


	16. Chapter 16

Elsie walked towards the door with some trepidation. She wasn't sure why she had agreed to it, that said Abigail hadn't been ill at the time. Still Cora had offered to find someone else but Elsie had decided there was no need. Besides she'd only have Mary for about three hours, while they took Sybil to the opticians and then went to Edith's parents evening. She opened the door and saw Robert stood there with Mary beside him. In a move that caused a small element of surprise for both adults, Mary threw her arms around Elsie and hugged her.

“I hope you don't mind but I brought a DVD with me,” she commented holding up the DVD she held.

“That's fine,” Elsie replied, “do you want to go set it up?”

“Yes,” Mary smiled, “oh and I brought this for Abi. I used my own money and everything,” she added holding out the rabbit bear.

“I'm sure she'll love it,” she commented sharing a bemused look with Robert as Mary walked past them. “I thought she was supposed to get moodier as she approached 13?”

“So did I,” Robert smiled, “but apparently she took Tom's words to heart.”

“Tom?”

“Some new boy in her class,” Robert replied, “according to Mr Mills, Tom basically called her out on her behaviour. He must have struck a nerve as she's been completely civil to Edith the whole week.”

“Now that is a surprise,” Elsie commented, everyone – including Mary and Edith themselves – expected the sibling rivalry to last for a very long time.

“I'll be back to pick her up about half seven, quarter to eight.”

“That's fine. I'll see you later.”

Elsie waved as Robert walked back towards his car before she closed the front door. She walked into the living room to see that Mary had put the DVD in and was waiting for the menu screen to load up.

“Is Abi in her room?”

“She is, why?”

“I wanted to take bunny up to her,” she replied, “but if she's sleeping I don't want to wake her.”

“She's not,” Elsie replied with a smile, “come on lets take it up to her.”

“Are you sure?” Mary asked, “I know she only came home a couple of days ago.”

“It'll be fine.”

Elsie stood in the doorway as she watched Mary and Abigail. It made her smile to think that the Mary she'd known long ago seemed to be coming back to the front. Since she had moved to London, Elsie could probably count on one hand that she had seen this side of Mary. It was almost always exclusively directed at Sybil, her grandmother or her father.

"Does this one have a name?” Mary asked holding up the pink unicorn with multicoloured patches and a gold horn that had been set to one side while Abigail looked at her new bear.

“She's called Fantasia,” Abigail replied.

“She's very pretty,” Mary smiled, “I have one similar,” she confided in a whisper as though it was a secret, “I keep her on my night stand and she's my good luck charm.”

“Really?” Abigail asked excitedly.

“Mmm hmm,” she nodded, “she's white with multicoloured patches and a pink horn. She's called Wishful,” she added, “she was a present from my uncle Charlie on my 5th birthday.”

“Could we have a unicorn tea party one day?”

Elsie held her breath as she watched Mary run her fingers across Fantasia's head. She knew that Mary had appeared to change her attitude, but she could unintentionally hurt someone without thinking.

“I'd really like that Abi,” Mary smiled, “maybe next time I come over,” she added, “or if you come over to mine. We could invite Sybil and Edith if you wanted.”

-x-

An hour later, they were sat on the sofa, watching the DVD that Mary had brought over. She had initially been weary of Mary watching the film as it had a 15 certificate. However on closer inspection the age rating of the film was a 12, it was the bonus features that had bumped the certificate up. Though she wasn't that comfortable with watching the films more intimate moments with her honorary niece in the room.

“I wasn't aware this was your type of movie,” Elsie commented as she watched Allie drive away from Noah, a stack of unread letters on the seat beside her.

“Its not normally, but it has Ryan Gosling in it and he's hot,” Mary shrugged.

Elsie had to concede Mary's point, she'd certainly watched a few films over the years just because the male lead was good looking.

“ _The best kind of love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. And that's what you've given me. That's what I'd hoped to give to you forever_ _.”_

Without warning, Elsie felt the tears well up. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, not wanting to admit how much of mess she felt she'd made of her romantic life. She quickly wiped away the few tears that had fallen. Even though she knew there was no point in laying blame, Elsie couldn't help but feel as though she was responsible for what had happened. The same thought kept circling to the front of her mind with alarming frequency; _if only I'd told him about my parents sooner_. Not for the first time she thought about calling Charles, but didn't know if he'd even want to speak to her unless it was about the house. She splashed some water on her face and dried it before she walked back into the living room.

Mary looked up as Elsie sat back down on the sofa, tucking her legs under her.

“Are you alright auntie Elsie?”

“I'm fine,” she smiled trying to focus on the movie. Mary regarded her with a searching look before turning her attention back to the screen. Without saying a word, she reached a hand over and squeezed Elsie's hand briefly.

-x-

As he looked around the table at the Mason family, Charles thought that it would be nice to one day have something like this. The family all gathered around one table enjoying a family dinner. Long ago, he'd figured he would have had it with Alice. Recently, he'd seen it as himself, Elsie and Abigail. Now, he just wasn't sure.

He also wondered why Beryl had invited him, or rather insisted he come to dinner, he hadn't exactly been the best company the past couple of days. He'd only really spoken to the few colleagues that he'd needed to at work and even then it had only been the necessary. For the most part he'd been locked in a spiral of annoyance at near enough everyone. It had only really been broken by Elsie's email on Friday.

“Charles!” Beryl snapped noticing that her brother's attention wasn't in the room.

“Sorry what?”

“I told ya,” she commented turning to face the others, “away with the fairies,” she added with a smile, “Ivy was asking you something.”

“Sorry,” Charles replied looking over at his niece, “what was it you wanted?”

“Well, my school's summer play is 'Bugsy Malone' and I'm playing Tallulah,” Ivy replied, “anyway, its going to run for three nights and I wanted you to come to the first night.”

“Of course I will,” he replied, earning a bright smile from Ivy, pleased that her favourite uncle would be there.

“I'm playing the piano in it,” William added not wishing to be left out.

“Am I to see the 'all singing and all dancing Mason family' on stage in years to come?” Charles commented with a smile.

“Oh yes,” Bill replied with a teasing tone, “we're all entering _Britain's Got Talent_ next year,” he added to laughter from all sides of the table.

“Which is bad news for dad,” Ivy piped up, “mum's got a thing for Simon Cowell.”

“That's alright, I'm partial to Alesha Dixon,” Bill commented earning a smack from Beryl.

“I don't have a thing for Simon Cowell,” Beryl replied, “I just commented that he looked nice in the suit he had on at that awards ceremony.”

“I think that's the same thing with teenagers today,” Charles commented with a smile.

Later that night, Charles was stood on the decking at the back of Beryl's, watching the sky gradually darken. He was glad that she had insisted he come to the family dinner as an evening spent with his family seemed to have lifted his mood a little. He turned around at the sound of footsteps and saw Bill walking towards him.

“I'm glad you came today,” he commented as he came to stand beside him, “B's been worried about you for the past few days.”

“It was hardly a great love affair spanning decades,” Charles replied.

“Maybe not, but we could both sense there was something deeper between the two of you,” he said.

“I thought you didn't buy into all that?”

“I don't,” Bill agreed, “but you know what its like when B gets an idea in her head,” he added, “that said, there was something about the two of you that just seemed to fit.”

-x-

As she stood in the doorway and watched the scene unfold in front of her, Elsie wondered where they would go from here. Now that Adaira and Malcolm had a foot in the door in regards to renewing their relationship, Elsie knew she couldn't keep avoiding them. Not with Abigail in the mix. She had certainly warmed up to her maternal grandparents fairly easily, even if she was still a little reserved around them. She had yet to figure out if it was because Abigail was getting used to not being stuck in bed for most of the day, or because she was picking up on the underlying tension in the room.

“See this isn't so bad is it?” Becky commented as she approached Elsie.

“I think I'll reserve judgement for the moment,” Elsie replied “we'll see how the rest of the visit goes.”

“At least you're trying,” Becky replied with a shrug, “when I first suggested it, I thought you'd say no out right.”

“I very nearly did,” Elsie murmured, “with a few exceptions I've not been in the mood for much socialising.”

“No, I can believe that,” Becky soothed, “you two made such a lovely couple. Is there really no way forward for you two? If not now, but at some point in the future?”

“Maybe, I don't know,” Elsie sighed, “can we talk about something else please? And not about the mess my love life is in.”

* * *

Charles walked towards Elsie's office and smiled at the few people who acknowledged him as he walked past. He reached her office and nodded at Thomas.

“Good afternoon.”

“Good afternoon, Mr Carson,” he replied, as he stood up and knocked lightly on the door before he walked into the office.

Normally meetings like this didn't phase him, however when Charles considered that this would be the first time that he had seen Elsie since their talk in _Mason's_ last week, had allowed himself to be a little on edge. She had sent him an email on Friday just to confirm the time. He looked up from examining his hands as Thomas came to stand in front of him.

“Ms Hughes will see you now,” he said.

Charles walked through the open door to see Elsie sat at her desk. She looked up as Thomas closed the door and smiled at him. If he didn't know her like he did, he'd think it meant things had changed between them since last Thursday. However, he could see that the smile didn't quite reach her eyes and it was tinged with professionalism.

“Take a seat,” she said indicating the chair in front of her desk, “can I get you a drink?”

“No, thank you,” he replied.

“Well, as you know,” Elsie began as she pulled out some sheets of paper, “the builders finished the interior, a lot sooner than we anticipated. So we're moving the decorating stage up. Which means it should be finished the beginning of May. Current estimation is May 2nd.”

“So I can start putting my things into boxes and arranging the moving van?”

“Yes you can,” Elsie replied, “now I just need you to look over these plans, and check you are definitely okay with these colour schemes and furniture,” she added as she passed the designs over to him.

As she watched him look over the plans, she longed to actually say something that wasn't about work. However, she just couldn't find the words. Despite the fact that he was murmuring appreciatively at the plans, Elsie noticed the slight tension in his shoulders and hoped he wasn't working too hard at the museum. However, she surmised that it was more to do with the fact that this current situation was awkward for the both of them.

Charles glanced up briefly from the plans to look at Elsie who was facing the window and looking out at the city. In the reflection, he could see that she was miles away and her thoughts weren't necessarily focused on the present. He wondered just what she was thinking about and was about to ask. No sooner had he opened his mouth, than he wondered if he even had the right to ask what was on her mind any more. After a few more moments of watching, he turned his attention back to the plans.

“This all looks fine,” he said eventually, “everything, is exactly as it should be.”

“Good, I'm glad,” she smiled. Charles was glad to see that this time it was a genuine smile. “Now remember that antique desk I showed you?” she asked watching as he nodded, “well my dealer got in touch with me as he found a small table that matches it, and I mean small, he's got it on hold but if you don't like it, then he can let it go,” she added as she pulled up the email on the screen.

Charles moved around the desk to look at the picture she had pulled up. It definitely fitted with the rest of the furniture he was getting for the office. He could see it going right next to the desk, creating another space for him to put various notebooks and bits of paper on.

“I like it,” he said after a few more moments contemplation, “tell him I would like it.”

“Alright,” she replied and made a note on her notepad before she turned to face him.

It was that moment, that they realised how close they had been positioned. Elsie's eyes flicked down to Charles' lips before they moved back up to meet his. Time seemed to slow down as though every second was an hour. _It would be so easy to just lean in right now_ , they thought simultaneously, _and things could go back to how they were_. Both could feel the pull, both wanted to blindly let the moment take them where it may.

“I...I have to go,” Elsie said breaking the spell. She then jumped up from her chair and practically ran out of the office.

Charles stood almost transfixed gazing at the spot where Elsie had been sat. He tried to figure out what the hell had just happened. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before he walked out of the office.

-x-

Elsie walked through the front door and threw her door keys onto the table. She then closed the door and leaned back against it. She didn't know why it had been so hard for her to say what was on her mind. That moment when they had very nearly kissed, she wondered why she hadn't actually followed through on the action. Or why she hadn't spoken up then, preferring to run. The minute she was certain he'd left the building, she'd picked up her stuff and had hurried home. Cora hadn't minded, especially as it had been her that had insisted Elsie only worked half days until the recovery period was over.

“Elsie love, that you?”

“It is,” Elsie replied as she pulled off her shoes and walked towards the kitchen. She smiled as she saw Abigail stood beside Sheila icing biscuits, “what's all this then?” she asked as she peered over Sheila's shoulder.

“Hello mummy.”

“Did you two have fun today?”

“We did,” Sheila replied, “and I think I made a mistake.”

“Why?” Elsie asked, on the list of things Sheila Burns did, making mistakes was extremely low down on the list.

“David rang earlier and showed her us the new lambs, now Abi wants one,” she added at the same time that Abigail decided to put on her 'please mummy' face on, “sorry.”

“Don't worry about it,” she smiled, “and I'm immune to that face,” she added looking down at her daughter, “where's Michael?” Elsie asked, realising she hadn't seen any sign of him since she'd got in.

“In the garden,” Sheila nodded in the direction of the kitchen window. Elsie smiled as she saw him working away one on of the flower beds.

“Can I take one out to grampy?” Abigail asked as she placed one last jelly tot on the final biscuit.

“I don't see why not,” Sheila replied letting Abigail pick one up.

“How's she been?”

“Completely fine,” she smiled, “everything is as it should be.”

Elsie smiled at her mother in law, before she headed upstairs to take a bath. Not for the first time this week, she thanked her lucky stars for Joe's parents. When she'd called them to let them know, they had tied up a few loose ends on the farm and then drove down to offer their support. It had given Elsie the chance to have some time to herself, if only to catch up on the sleep she'd missed when Abigail had been in hospital.

While she waited for the bath to fill up, she sat on her bed and pulled her phone towards her. After a few moments, she pulled up the messaging app and sent him a text. It didn't contain everything she felt, but hopefully it would be a start.

* * *

For the entirety of his trip back to the museum, Charles had pondered on the meeting. The almost kiss played almost continually on a loop. But at the same time, he also kept reflecting upon what had been said, or rather what hadn't been said. He had had a feeling that Elsie had wanted to say something but either wasn't sure what to say, or if it would even be well received. It hurt a little, that even now, she couldn't bring herself to be entirely open with him. Though considering their current situation, he couldn't actually lay too much blame on her. He walked towards his office, wondering if in time they would be less awkward around each other. Charles smiled briefly at his assistant curator, before he walked into his office. He needed to get the budget allocation for his department.

For the rest of the afternoon, Charles had taken comfort in his work. It allowed him to focus on the necessary, and not waste the afternoon, wondering what would happen once the work on his house was completed.

Sometime later, he looked up from the various sheets of paper and the computer screen, to see that the room had darkened considerably. A quick glance at the clock on his office wall told him that it was time to go home. He'd been there for almost five hours straight without taking a break. He guessed that budget allocations and collating visitor data was easier to focus on if you just wanted to ignore other matters in your life. With a sigh he saved the spreadsheet he was working on and began the process of shutting the computer down. As he waited for it to install some updates, he pulled on his coat, noticing the dark clouds on the horizon and picked up the umbrella he'd left there the other week. After a couple more minutes, the computer shut down and after a last quick look around his office, making sure he'd picked up all that he'd needed to.

As he walked out into the cool evening air, Charles heard his phone beep, signalling that he had a message. He pulled out his phone and pulled up the messaging app. Despite everything that had happened recently, he couldn't help the smile when he saw that it was from Elsie.

_'I'm sorry about how horrid and rude I was last week and the awkwardness earlier today. Not to mention my behaviour. I understand if the answer's no, but maybe we can be friends. In time.'_

He looked at the time stamp and saw that she had sent it earlier that afternoon, but it had only come through when he'd switched his phone on. For a moment he thought about leaving it that little bit longer before he replied to her message. Yet he found he didn't want to. Not when she was attempting to make amends.

_'Apology accepted. And yes, we can be friends.'_

“Friends,” Charles murmured with a smile as he walked towards the museum gates, “maybe its not as hopeless as I thought.” It was a start if nothing else. And maybe, in time, there would be some way forward for them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics quoted are from 'Wings' by Little Mix

“I'll have a look for you now,” Charles said as he looked at the restaurants website and looked for the menu. He opened up the PDF file and looked at the vegetarian dishes, “yes there are plenty of other options if you don't like any of the main selections.”

“And your home will be ready for us to stay in?”

“Yes ma, the company who are doing the work assure me it will be done by the time you and Christopher arrive in London.”

“Oh that's good, you know I feel about London hotel rooms,” Teresa commented, “far too overpriced for my liking, especially when one has family in London,” she added, “and this way, maybe we'll get to meet this Elsie that Beryl has told us all about. She sounds delightful.”

“Maybe,” Charles replied awkwardly, “she might be busy though,” he lied, “I've got to go now, I've got a meeting, I'll see you in a couple of weeks.”

“Alright darling,” she replied, “see you then,” she added as she hung up.

As he listened to the dial tone, he wondered what he should do, now that he realised that his mum had no idea about the break up. Which meant he would have to tell them in person, and from his mother's tone, he guessed there was some preliminary approval from them. He didn't think he could call Elsie, say that his parents wanted to meet her and could she pretend that they were still together. He and Elsie were in a good place now, and were making progress as friends. There was still some awkward feelings between them, mostly concerning their almost kiss. But for the most part, they tended to gloss over it.

Charles shook his head to clear the thoughts, he had a several things to deal with. The main one being initial planing for the museum benefit in a few months time. While it was specifically the job of the PR department to pull everything together, the curator of each department took it in turns to help out. This year it was Charles' turn. He may be relatively knew to the museum but that didn't mean he got a let up from these kind of things. Turning around in his office chair, he noticed that the sun had broken through the clouds that had been present earlier. Since he had been in his office for most of the day, he decided that it was time to get some sun. He pulled on his jacket and headed out of his office.

As Charles walked down the front steps of the museum he noticed one of the women sat on the wall. As he drew near to her, he noticed that Elsie wasn't alone and smiled, when he realised she was with her daughter. He thought about going back inside and leaving her to enjoy this time with her daughter. Especially since he had never gotten the chance to meet her properly and Elsie might not wish to confuse Abigail by introducing her to a man she had been dating but now wasn't. That plan, however, flew out of the window when Elsie caught sight of him and waved him over.

“Shouldn't you be working?” she teased when he approached them.

“Shouldn't you?” he replied.

“I should, but its this little monkey's birthday and her last day of freedom before the doctor says she can go back to school,” Elsie replied indicating Abigail who was watching the adults in front of her, “plus her grandparents are getting the house ready for her party later this afternoon, so we came out for a little trip, didn't we darling?” she asked as her daughter nodded in reply, “say hello to Mr Carson, Abi.”

“Hello, Mr Carson,” she replied as she looked up and saw just how tall he looked.

“Nice to meet you,” he smiled, “I hear its your birthday.”

“Yes, I'm nine,” Abigail replied proudly, as she pointed to the badge on her jacket.

“A very good age if I do say so myself.”

“Mary says it means I'm now a grown up is that true?”

“Yes it is,” Charles replied, “as I'm sure your mum will tell you,” he added as Abigail turned to look at Elsie who nodded.

“Are you a friend of mummy's?”

“I am.”

“Are you coming to my party then, like Auntie Cora and Uncle Robert?” she asked, “they're friends of mummy's too.”

“No,” he replied, “I've got work to do,” he added, noticing a flash of something across Elsie's face at his response.

“Oh,” she said, before she turned to face Elsie, “can we save him some cake?”

“I don't know,” Elsie replied thoughtfully, “it depends if he likes chocolate cake.”

“Everyone likes chocolate cake mummy,” Abigail commented rolling her eyes. Charles couldn't help the smile at the fact that Abigail looked just like Elsie.

“She's not wrong,” Charles said before he looked at his watch. “I should head back inside, I've got some things that I need to sort out.”

“That's fine, we should be getting back, its almost time for your party,” Elsie replied as she smiled down at Abigail, “say goodbye to Mr Carson Abi.”

“Goodbye Mr Carson,” she said before she took hold of her mother's hand and walked towards the museum gates, “was that Sybil's uncle Charlie?”

“It was,” Elsie confirmed.

“He's nice,” Abigail commented, “and very tall. I can see why you like him,” she added.

Elsie looked down at her daughter and wondered where in the heck that had come from. Before she could press her further, Abigail began talking about her party.

* * *

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

Elsie walked out into the garden with some more paper cups and smiled at the sight of Abigail and a couple of her friends (who had shown up early) holding hands on the bouncy castle and singing along with Little Mix on the stereo. It was good to see her finally back to her usual self following her appendectomy. She had slowly been coming out of her shell over the past week and now she was back in full force. As much as she loved her daughter, Elsie was glad that Abigail was going back to school in the morning. The constant exuberance was getting a little tiring.

Elsie looked around the garden, and smiled. There were some balloons and banners attached to the patio doors. The trestle tables had been set up and were groaning under the weight of the buffet. She was very thankful that Beryl hadn't seen Elsie's break up with Charles as an excuse to turn down her offer to cater the party. That said Beryl had decided to stay out if it, deciding they were both old enough to sort things out for themselves.

“Everything looks lovely,” she commented as she set the cups down.

“Its nothing,” Beryl replied with a smile, “if I say so myself the cake is something of a personal triumph.”

“It does look spectacular,” Elsie commented as she looked at the two tier chocolate cake decorated with gold stars, and little figures of Abigail's favourite fictional characters, including Tinkerbell and Pongo, “when we cut it, can you save a piece for Charles, Abi promised him that she would.”

“When did she meet him?” she asked, “I thought they hadn't met.”

“I introduced them when we were at the museum earlier. Abi asked if he was coming to the party like Robert and Cora as they were my friends too.”

“And is he dropping by?” Beryl asked trying not to appear too eager for an answer. If her brother and one of her best customers were attempting to sort themselves out again then she was all for it.

“No, he's got stuff to do,” she replied with a shrug as though it didn't matter, but Beryl detected a brief flicker of disappointment.

“Well I'll save a slice and take it over to him later,” Beryl smiled as Elsie walked away, “and tell him you send your love,” she murmured under her breath.

-x-

Elsie waved at Anna and Sophie as they walked down the driveway, before she shut the front door and leaned back against it. She let out a satisfied sigh. It had been a successful party and Abigail had loved every single minute of it. Becky hadn't been able to get away from work, and so Helena had made sure she partied enough for two. She had also brought with her an inflatable space hopper that Elsie was fairly sure she was going to have to wrestle away from Abigail. Her parents had also shown up with a present. Despite their relationship still being repaired slowly, it had warmed Elsie's heart for them to present Abigail with a jewellery box with her name engraved on it. Especially as it was the same present that both she and Becky had received on their ninth birthdays, so something of a Hughes family tradition.

All in all there had been around fifteen children from Abigail's class, all of whom had been happy to see their friend all better again. There had been plenty of games and other things to keep them all entertained and each of them had gone home with a small gift bag and a balloon. Of course now came the clean up, but Elsie wasn't bothered about that too much as she had more than enough help to tidy things up.

She walked back out into the garden and smiled as she saw Abigail sat playing with Sybil, Mary and Edith in a corner of the garden. The past few weeks, Mary had been making a conscious effort to be slightly nicer, especially in regards She still had some of her edge, but was less selfish than she had been. Thomas and Edward were stood by the bouncy castle watching it deflate. Edward's cousin owned a company that hired them out and so they were making sure it was back at the storage unit before eight. Beryl was stood by the trestle tables, packing away the last of the empty trays and plates, while Cora, Robert, Michael and Sheila took care of the rubbish that was lying around.

“It was a wonderful party, Elsie,” Cora commented as Elsie drew near to her carrying another black bag and sweeping a load of empty wrappers into it.

“It was wasn't it?” she agreed, “I hope she doesn't want a party again next year,” she added with a smile, “but you know, Abi is pretty easygoing, so it might not be too bad.”

“That is true,” Cora smiled, “she's a good girl.”

“I don't foresee it lasting though,” Elsie replied, “I think she'll have a few tantrums as a teenager.”

“More than likely,” Cora agreed, “Mary hasn't had as many as we thought so far.”

“That's me sorted,” Beryl commented as she walked over to them.

“Thank you so much,” Elsie replied hugging her, “it was a fantastic spread and Abi loved her cake.”

“It was nothing,” she replied with a wave of her hand.

“You know,” Cora began thoughtfully, “we're having a 2nd birthday party for _Crawley and Hughes_ next month, and we were thinking of a sit down dinner event, but now we're thinking of a canopy style event. Would you like to cater it for us?”

“Absolutely,” Beryl replied, “shall we have a meeting tomorrow to discuss it?”

“I don't see why not,” Cora smiled as Beryl turned to leave.

“Oh, and I didn't forget your request,” Beryl said as she walked past Elsie, “one piece of cake is set aside, I'll drop it off on my way home.”

“Thank you,” Elsie smiled.

“What was that about?” Cora asked as Beryl walked through the side gate.

“Nothing important,” she replied breezily.

* * *

The minute Charles walked through the front door of his flat he realised that someone had been in there not that long ago. Mostly because it was a little cleaner than it had been this morning, plus several of the packed boxes had been moved to one side. He smiled as he realised who it must have been. This thought was confirmed when he saw a small plate sat on one of the sideboards with a slice of cake under a little dome and a note propped up against it. He picked the note up and read what his sister had left him.

_I catered a certain nine year old's birthday party and was informed by her mum to save you a slice on her behalf. If you don't mind me sticking my nose into your business, Elsie seemed a little disappointed that you couldn't collect it in person. If I were you, I'd sort things out. I think she misses you. B._

Charles looked at the note before he removed the dome from the plate and picked up a fork. As he ate the cake, he looked back over the note from Beryl. She had mentioned a bit of disappointment on Elsie's part, and now that he though about it she had looked a little sad when he mentioned he would be working that afternoon. He picked up his phone and looked at Elsie's number on his call log. He thought about pressing the green call button, but changed his mind at the last moment. He placed the dome back over what remained of the slice and placed it in the fridge. He then walked into the living room to continuing boxing up his things before the move.

For half an hour, he worked in silence, quickly packing things and sealing up the boxes. He reached his record player and he realised that there was still a record on it. Charles frowned slightly, he could have sworn he hadn't played anything recently, so he was unsure why it was like it was. He saw the record sleeve on top of a pile and everything made sense. He hadn't gone near it since that night when they'd danced in the middle of this very room. That had been the night before things had changed between them. Charles let himself get caught up in the memories of that night; how they'd danced, laughed and loved. It had been when he'd realised just how much he had fallen for her. Before that he had a firm inclination that, he had fallen in love. But that had been the moment he'd known for certain.

-x-

Charles walked up the road, Bill close behind. Beryl had wanted to come along, but in the end she had been busy having to cover the shifts of one of her waitresses. In a way Charles was glad. Unlike Beryl, Bill was the quiet sort and didn't feel the need to fill every silence with chatter. Rather than drive to the house, they had taken the tube and had gotten off at the nearest station and walked the remaining way. If only to see what the surrounding neighbourhood looked like.

“Nice street,” Bill commented as he looked at the houses on either side of the one that they had come to a stop in front of.

“It is,” Charles nodded in reply, “and there's a nice park just around the corner where Ivy and William could ride their bikes and meet up with their friends when they visited.”

“And a nice place for you to walk with a certain lady,” Bill smiled, “if things were to change between you two.”

Charles opened his mouth to comment when both Elsie and Cora exited the house and came down to meet them. Both Bill and Cora watched in amusement as Elsie and Charles exchanged greetings and tried to not look too happy at seeing each other.

“Cora,” Charles said as he greeted her, “I don't believe you've met my brother-in-law, Bill Mason,” he added introducing the two.

“Lovely to meet you,” Bill replied holding out a hand, “Beryl frequently comments that you and Elsie are her best customers at the café.”

“Oh its true,” Cora confirmed, “I don't know how we could cope without her coffee and baked goods.”

-x-

For the next hour, the group of four looked around every room in the house so that Charles could see what had been done. He was amazed at how the slightly run down building he'd brought at an auction several months back had now become the very house he stood in now. The basement had become a den of sorts where Ivy and William could play video games and spend time with friends when they visited.

For all his initial hesitations about the dining room, Charles had to admit that Elsie and Cora had known what they were doing when they suggested he have one. The oblong table sat in the middle of the room with three chairs on either side and two at the top and bottom. There was a small table set up where he could place the drinks, on the rare occasion that he might have a dinner party. Or entertain his friends.

The living room was a small room and had been furnished exactly as he had hoped it would be. The high-backed armchair next to the fireplace that Elsie had assured him was in full working order. There was also a three seater sofa along the back wall and a smaller sofa in the bay window. He could also see that Elsie had put a small little area where he could put his record player and records.

Charles had almost decided to not look in the master bedroom while Elsie was there. Especially when he recalled the afternoon they'd spent several weeks back looking around various furniture stores for a suitable bed. However, Elsie had remained downstairs – more than likely for the same reasons he hadn't wanted to look in the room while she was there – so he had decided to take a look. Just like they had planned the bed was opposite the bay window. On the left wall was the doorway to the small roof terrace that had been added, flooding the room with that extra bit of light. Charles wondered why it had been like that, before recalling a conversation with Elsie where they had once discussed having dinner on the terrace and then not having to move far if things took a seductive turn.

As he looked around the room that had become his office, Charles couldn't help but recall a Saturday afternoon not that long ago. He caught Elsie's eye, and saw the blush colouring her cheeks, before she looked away. He guessed that she too was recalling the memory.

“ _You got my message then,” she smiled as Charles approached her where she was sat on the steps, a carrier bag at her heels._

“ _I did,” he replied with an equally bright smile, “what is with the carrier bag?”_

“ _I couldn't find a picnic basket,” Elsie commented, “and everything is shop brought. This was a rather last minute idea.”_

“ _With you, I daresay it will taste finer than anything home made.”_

“ _Flatterer,” Elsie smiled, as she stood up, “come on,” she added as she placed her arms around his neck before kissing him lightly. When they broke apart, she took his hand in hers and led him inside the house._

_He followed her into what would become his office and looked around the room. The shelving unit had been put up and covered the back wall as was intended. There was some masking tape along the floor in a large rectangle marking where the desk was to go and a smaller one for the chair. On the other walls were stripes of the colours that they were to be painted._

“ _Obviously its not quite finished yet,” Elsie began as she waved around the room, “but...what do you think?”_

“ _It looks wonderful, I can't wait to see it when its all finished.”_

“ _Won't be too long now,” she smiled, as she pulled a dust sheet from the pile in a corner and placed it where the desk would be. She then sat herself down and patted a spot next to her, before pulling out the various items._

“ _I thought you were going to be busy today,” he commented as he recalled their conversation from the previous night. He sat down beside her and helped himself to one of the bottles in front of them._

“ _I thought I was too,” she replied, “but then I decided that I wasn't entirely sure I could wait a week to see you again. Not when we're going to be at opposite ends of the country.”_

“ _So you decided on an indoor picnic in my new home,” he asked with an amused smile._

“ _I did think about asking you to meet me in a park, but the weather this afternoon is supposed to be changeable, so I figured here would be perfect,” she replied._

“ _It is,” he agreed, “especially since I hope you'll spend more time here in the future. You, Abigail, Becky and Helena would be welcome here any time,” he finished, fixing her with a gentle smile._

“ _Thank you for that,” she smiled back as she picked up a bottle and lightly tapped it against his own in a little toast._

“ _So this is where the desk is going to go?” Charles asked a few moments later, watching as she nodded in reply. “So in effect you're sitting on my desk?” he asked with a smirk, and a playful glint in his eye._

“ _I suppose I am,” she replied wondering where he was going with it._

“ _Well,” he began, now looking a little shy, “there's this fantasy I have,” he added “involving you and that desk.”_

“ _I see,” she smiled, before leaning and kissing him lightly. As the kiss deepened, Elsie manoeuvred them so that she was laid on the sheet, looking up at Charles who was positioned above her. She moved her hands up his back and let them run through his hair. “Now, tell me all about this fantasy of yours,” she continued, before kissing him again._

Charles was brought back to the present by Bill waving a hand in front of his face. He looked around the room, and saw that he, Elsie and Cora were watching him with various degrees of amusement. Out of the three, only Elsie's amusement seemed to be sympathetic. Which he guessed was because she had been experiencing the same memory. Cora and Bill watched the silent look that passed between the two, before they both looked away.

“Anyway,” Cora began, her voice filled with mirth, “I was saying that if there's anything you wanted to change...”

“That won't be an issue,” Charles interrupted, “everything was just perfect. Just like I imagined it to be. Thank you both,” he added, as he looked at the both of them. He held Elsie's gaze a moment longer before he looked away

While Elsie busied herself with running a hand along the desk, checking for dust, and attempting to calm her wildly beating heart, Charles turned his attention to looking out of the window. He wondered if he should ask her out for a drink sometime. To talk things over. To discuss them maybe going back to the way things were. Yet he couldn't find the right words to actually say what was on his mind. As the group headed outside, Charles cursed himself and prayed it wouldn't take him too long to actually summon the courage he desired.

Cora and Bill stood watching them talk by the gate as Elsie pointed at something above the garage. It was clear to Cora that they were discussing the small roof terrace that had been put in and she was describing the overall look of it. With particular reference to how it kept the prying eyes of his neighbours out.

“They still have feelings for each other don't they,” Bill commented and getting a nod from Cora in return.

“They do,” she agreed, “I just wish they weren't being so hesitant with each other,” she added with a sigh.

“I've got a feeling they'll sort themselves out in time.”

“I hope so,” Cora commented, _and if not_ , she thought, _I'll just have to give them a little nudge in the right direction._


	18. Chapter 18

Cora walked through the house until she found Robert sat on a chair in the garden. As he saw her approaching, he smiled at her and she felt her insides flip a little. Almost fourteen years of marriage and he could still make her feel like a teenager in the first flush of love. He readjusted himself slightly and indicated that she should sit on his lap. They sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the early evening before he broke the silence between them.

“Out with it.”

“Out with what?” she asked.

“Whatever is on your mind,” he replied, “how was the viewing?” he prompted.

“Good, really good,” Cora said, “Charles liked what we'd done. He and Elsie looked so natural together, its a shame things went wrong for them.”

“Is there anyway you can have a word with them? Get them to sort it out,” Robert asked, “he's said he's happy just being friends, but I don't think he is.”

“I could say the same for Elsie,” Cora sighed, “if they just talked properly we might get somewhere,” she added, “though in this case, a little bit of creativity might be called for. A little nudge perhaps.”

“What are you planning?”

“Nothing,” she smiled, “yet,” she added, her mind already forming a few possibilities.

Robert turned his head and looked at the smile that had formed on Cora's face. He knew from past experience just what that smile meant and he only hoped that Elsie and Charles took the nudge that would come as a result. If only to stop her from going bigger on her next attempt.

“Before you do anything,” Robert commented, figuring he had better put at least a word in for Charles and his main worry about the situation with Elsie, “make sure that she is willing to trust him again, that's why he's been hesitating he's not sure if she trusts him or not.”

“Well she introduced him to Abi earlier this week, so I'd say he doesn't have to worry that much,” Cora replied, “but I'll check first don't worry. Unlike the last time I set someone up, this won't go wrong. At least I hope it won't.”

-x-

Cora looked through the list of people she planned to invite. It would be easy enough to get them there, just say that it was a redo of the one they had meant to have back in February. She checked she hadn't left any one off, before formulating the rest of the plan. She would sit Elsie next to Jonathan, one of Robert's business partners. She hoped that if Charles thought there was a possibility that Elsie might consider moving on, it would spur him into action before he lost her. On the flip side, if that didn't work, it might give Elsie her own nudge to sort things out herself. Or maybe, they'd both get a clue as to what she was doing and get back together before the dinner party. However, Cora was not holding out much hope for the third option. They may have given into the pull pretty fast when they first met, but she didn't think lightening would strike the same place twice.

She looked up from her address book at the sound of her a knock on her office door. On seeing that it was Elsie, she quickly hid it underneath a pile of paper, before waving her in.

“Yes?”

“I'm just going down to _Mason's_ , want me to get you anything?” she asked as she poked her head around the door.

“Just my usual,” Cora smiled hoping that Elsie hadn't seen her hide anything.

Elsie frowned slightly at her friend thinking she might have been hiding something. A few moments later, she shook her head slightly and walked back out of the office. Once she was sure that Elsie had gone, Cora pulled her address book back towards her and started looking through the calendar. She just needed to chose the right date.

-x-

Elsie looked at her reflection in the mirror and wondered about the dress she was wearing. She didn't know why she felt so self conscious about it. It was a simple black dress, no longer than her knee with a square neckline and short sleeves. She never normally got this worked up about one of Cora's dinner parties. Yet today she did. Elsie wondered if it was to do with the fact that this would be the first time she'd seen Charles – in a social situation, and not business related or chance meeting – since their break up.

After a few more minutes of staring at her reflection, Elsie decided to ignore her nerves – if she could even call them that – and wait for the taxi. As she walked down the stairs, she saw that Abigail was waiting for her, almost as though she was expecting to be inspected. Cora had widened the guest list to include any children and giving them their own little dinner party at the same time.

“Very grown up,” Elsie smiled as she gave her daughter the once over. Her hair was tied back in a plait and she was dressed in her favourite blue party dress.

“Really?”

“Absolutely,” she replied as her phone went off, signalling that the taxi was waiting outside.

She picked up their coats from the stand and her keys, before they headed out of the front door and into the waiting taxi.

* * *

Charles walked up the path towards the house, the bottle of wine clenched in his hand. He really wished he'd had something else to do this night, yet when Cora had asked him, he hadn't been able to think of a decent excuse. He was also weary about the whole thing, since Elsie would be there and he still wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do or say about their relationship. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. He turned around at the sound of voices and saw Elsie and Abigail walking up the path.

“Hello Mr Carson,” Abigail said as she bounded up the front steps.

“Hello again,” he smiled, “I didn't realise you would be here tonight.”

“Auntie Cora invited me, I'm dining with Mary, Edith and Sybil,” she replied repeating what she had been told.

“She's talked of nothing else all week,” Elsie commented as Cora opened the front door.

“Hello, I wasn't aware you were coming together,” she teased, earning twin glares from both Elsie and Charles.

“We didn't,” Elsie replied, “we just happened to show up at the same time.”

“Well come on in, some people are already here.”

As they walked through the front door, Abigail found Sybil stood waiting for her and the two hurried off into the playroom. Elsie and Charles followed Cora into the living room, where several people had already congregated. While Charles went to talk to some old friends, Elsie caught sight of Jack and Lisa. She had expected to see Jack tonight, but as their son was only six weeks old, she hadn't expected to see Lisa in attendance.

“Hello love,” Jack said as she approached the couple.

“Hello,” she responded cheerfully as she exchanged hugs and cheek kisses with the two of them. “I didn't expect to see you here tonight,” she added.

“My dad's staying with us for a bit, he's looking after Marshall and Bradley for us,” Lisa replied, “and I needed the break, boys are tiring,” she added with a smile, “though they can be little darlings when they want to be,” she finished as Jack pulled a photo out of his wallet to show to Elsie.

“We got Marshall to stay still long enough so we could actually take this of him with his baby brother,” Jack said as he showed it to Elsie.

“They look lovely,” Elsie smiled, “I can see that Bradley is going to look just like you Jack.”

“Poor kid,” Lisa laughed, as Jack pouted, “do you ever think about having another?”

“I'd have to find the right man first,” Elsie replied, “besides, Abi is perfectly happy as an only child, never once asked for a younger sibling. Just a puppy.”

Across the room Charles was stood talking with Anthony and his wife Maud. Anthony had been a room mate of Charles and Robert's at university and now owned his own insurance company. Maud was head of HR for _Merton, Fox and Crawley Solicitors_ and it had been Robert that had introduced the two.

“So how's business?” Charles asked as he took a sip from his drink.

“Its good,” Anthony replied, “no matter what goes on, people need insurance. In fact, we're looking at introducing a wider range of cover options so that more people have the option to take out insurance if they want it.”

“That's not all,” Maud said, “ _Sullivan and Rogers_ are looking for a company to merge with and _Locksley Insurance_ is top of their list,” she added with a smile, “I hear you've finally got your new house sorted.”

“I have thanks to Cora and Elsie,” he replied, “its just incredible the transformation they brought to the house while still keeping the majority of its original design features.”

“Are you advertising for them now?” Anthony teased, “or do you just want to drum up more business for the lovely Elsie?”

“Neither, I'm just pleased with the work she's...they've done,” Charles replied, turning red slightly at his slip of the tongue and turning to greet Isobel who had just walked in. As a result he missed the amused glance that passed between Anthony and Maud.

-x-

If Charles had thought the dinner party would be a gentle affair he was wrong. He was currently finding it extremely painful. For some reason (and he had a pretty good idea as to what said reason was), Cora had sat him between Isobel and another old friend Joseph Molesley – which he didn't mind – and opposite one of Robert's business partners, Jonathan Velders. The latter wouldn't have bothered him much, if Jonathan hadn't seemed intent on flirting with Elsie. It also wouldn't be so bad, if Elsie didn't seem to be receptive to the whole thing. Charles found himself alternating between staring at the table cloth and glaring daggers at Velders' head.

“It looks like Elsie's enjoying herself,” Isobel commented as she cut into the salmon and nodded across the table. Charles looked in her direction, and watched as Elsie laughed at something.

“Steady on,” Joseph commented as Charles stabbed one of the vegetables viciously and sent a few others scattering in his direction.

“Sorry,” he murmured.

From their places at the heads of the table, Cora and Robert exchanged a glance. Where Cora smiled in the knowledge that her plan was working, Robert was a little cautious. There were still a few ways that this whole scheme could blow up in their faces.

-x-

Elsie stood in the kitchen leaning back against the sink. The party was winding down and slowly everyone was starting to head home. While Cora and Robert saw to their guests, she had taken her glass into the kitchen if only to catch a breather from the many old friends that she had caught up. She also needed a breather after Cora's little plan. She still wasn't entirely sure whether it had been a set-up, or a ploy to inspire thoughts of a reunion with Charles. Though Elsie had yet to make her mind up firmly on what Cora had intended, she did know what her next move would be.

“That certainly was an interesting night.”

“It was,” she agreed as Charles came to stand beside her.

“You seemed to be enjoying the company of your dinner guest,” he commented.

“Not as much as you'd think,” Elsie replied, “he seemed to be trying a bit too hard to be charming. Still I think I know why Cora sat me beside him,” she added thoughtfully.

“Oh?” he asked wondering if she had had the same thought as him.

“Yes, I think, she was maybe trying to spur us into action,” she replied, “and get us to have a certain conversation.”

“And what conversation is that?” he asked as he moved to stand in front of her. They both knew exactly which conversation she was referring to.

“The one about us,” she replied as she held up three fingers, “where we stand with each other, clearing the air, and what we want from this, from us,” she added checking each of them off of her fingers.

“And what is it that you want?” he asked, “what do you want for us?”

“I want for us to go back to how we were,” Elsie replied as she placed her hands on his arms, “however, I think we need to know one thing first.”

“Which is?”

“We need to see that we both still want this,” she smiled, “memories can play tricks on us, make us think something was more than what it was. We need to be sure that there is still something there,” she added before she leant in and pressed her lips against his.

They stayed that way for a few seconds, before they both pulled back. They had both wanted to deepen the kiss, however, they had both been aware of just where they were. It probably wouldn't do to get carried away in the kitchen of their best friends. They stood looking at each other shyly for a few moments, just revelling in the knowledge that they did still want to be together. Charles gently tucked a strand of her hair back behind her ear, before gently stroking her cheek.

“So,” he said after a few moments of silence, “about that talk we should have.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Not a good time,” he replied a little sadly, “my mother and stepfather are visiting from Australia,” he explained, “they're staying with me for a week, before heading up North to visit some other family members,” he added. Charles knew he could have mentioned that his mum still assumed they were a couple. It certainly would have helped them in regards to having the conversation that they needed to.

“Fair enough,” Elsie smiled, “give me a call, when you're free,” she added before she walked out of the kitchen. But not before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

Charles waited a few moments before he left the kitchen and followed the route that Elsie had not long taken. As he reached the hallway, he saw Elsie stood in the doorway talking to Robert and Cora, holding her sleeping nine year old in her arms.

“The party tired her out poor thing,” Cora soothed as Charles approached them.

“And she is getting too big for me to do this,” Elsie replied with a smile, “but I fear I've not got long left before she claims she's too grown up.”

"I'm sure that won't be the case.”

“There speaks a man who has yet to have children of his own,” Robert chuckled lightly patting his friend on the shoulder.

“And on that note,” Charles commented as a taxi pulled up.

“Taxi for Hughes,” the driver called.

Elsie said her goodbyes to Robert and Cora, before she woke up Abigail so it would be easier on the ride home.

“See you soon,” she said as she walked down the path, her gaze locking with Charles' momentarily. Something that didn't go unnoticed by both Robert and Cora.

* * *

After checking on Abigail, Elsie walked into her room and changed into her nightclothes before heading into the bathroom. On her return she sat down in the chair by the window and pulled open the curtains so that she could look out into the darkness. She picked up her mobile and scrolled through the address book until she found Charles' name. Her finger hovered over the green call button for a few seconds, before she changed her mind and chucked her mobile onto the bed. It had been no more than an hour since their kiss in the kitchen and she didn't want to come across as too eager to go back to how it had been. After a few more moments of looking out of her window into her back garden, Elsie stood up and shut the curtains again before climbing into bed and drifted off to sleep.

Across town, Charles was stood in his new rooftop garden and looking out over the city. Well as much of it as he could see, which wasn't a great deal. He looked at his mobile on the patio table, almost as if he was willing it to ring. If only to prove that what had happened tonight had not been a dream, and he and Elsie were finally on their way back to putting things right between them. He picked up his phone and thought about calling her himself. However, the more he thought about it, the more he talked himself out of it. It was late after all. He didn't want to wake her if she was already in bed and asleep. He picked up his phone and walked into his room, closing the doors behind him before he closed the curtains. He hoped that tomorrow he would actually pick up the phone and call her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs referenced in this chapter are:
> 
> Lightening by The Wanted  
> Learn To Love Again by Lawson

Charles stood leaning against a pillar and watched his parents flight move higher and higher up the arrivals board. He was a little bit nervous as while he had spoken to them fairly recently, he hadn't actually seen them since Beryl's birthday a couple of years back. Not long after that they'd emigrated to Australia. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the phone book. He looked at Elsie's name and after a few moments pressed the green call button. He listened to the dial tone for a few moments, waiting to hear her voice.

“ _Hello, you've reached Elsie Hughes. I'm not available right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you.”_

As much as he may have wanted to, Charles didn't leave a message. He didn't like leaving personal voice mails, he always worried that he would sound idiotic. Plus he was never really sure how to finish and just rambled his way through a goodbye. He pressed the end call button before he turned his attention back to the arrivals board. He let a small sigh of relief when he saw that it had moved to second on the board. He put his phone back into his jacket pocket and waited.

Half an hour later, he was watching several groups of people walk out of baggage claim and into the arrivals area. As he was fairly tall, Charles was able to see deeper into the crowd of people and began searching for his parents.

“Charlie!”

He looked across the arrivals to see his stepfather pushing the trolley with the cases on it, while his mother pushed her way through the crowds. Her familiar red handbag clutched tight to her side.

“Hello ma,” he said as she reached him and he hugged her in response.

“You're getting much too tall.”

“I don't think I can control that ma,” he said as Christopher approached them, “maybe you should stop shrinking,” he teased.

“Hello Charles,” Christopher said, when Theresa let her son go.

“Dad,” he replied as he hugged him. Though Charles had a few vague recollections of his father (his parents had divorced when he was eighteen months old and had died when he was three), and his mum hadn't remarried until he was six, he had always classed Christopher as his father.

“How are you keeping?”

“Good,” Charles smiled, “I finally have everything unpacked, its been three weeks. So that's taken up most of my free time.”

“Where is she?” Theresa asked as she looked behind Charles, as though she was searching for someone.

“Who? Beryl?” he asked, “she's at the café.”

“Not her, Elsie,” she replied, “I though she'd be with you.”

“She's at work ma,” he replied. If she was really busy at the office – or at home – she did tend to ignore her phone, so it was a decent guess.

“On a Saturday?”

“She's a busy woman,” Charles protested, “and when she's not working, she's with her daughter.”

“A daughter? How old is she?”

“She's 35, and her daughter is nine,” Charles replied, “I'm surprised Beryl didn't tell you.”

“I can't be expected to remember everything I'm told,” she huffed, “I am getting on in years,” she added as she walked towards the exit.

Charles and Christopher exchanged a look, before they followed the path that Theresa had just taken.

-x-

Elsie unwrapped the towel from her hair and dried it as she walked towards her bedroom. Abigail was spending the day with her parents, so she had the house to herself. Elsie had initially been weary of letting them see their granddaughter on their own. However, she had grudgingly conceded that they had changed in the years that followed their estrangement. So, she had come to realise that it wasn't going to be the end of the world if they spent the day with her. Elsie had taken advantage of the quiet and had the very long and relaxing soak she rarely had. It had also given her a change to clear her heard a little or at least sort it out before she arranged a time for 'The Talk'. In the twelve hours since the dinner party had finished, she had taken to referring to it with capital letters as though it were an Albatross around her neck.

She was about to ring him back, when Cora's name flashed up on the screen. She tapped the notification and looked at what Cora had sent her.

_'Call me. As soon as.”_

Elsie wondered just what Cora wanted to speak to her about. She thought it maybe about the dinner party the previous night, yet Elsie was fairly sure that the only people who knew what happened in the kitchen were Charles and herself. Elsie readjusted her robe which was coming undone slightly before she picked up her phone and called Cora.

“ _Oh, Elsie thank God you got my message,”_ Cora commented as soon as she answered the phone, _“I have some news.”_

“Is it good news?” she asked hesitantly.

" _It most definitely is,”_ Cora replied, and Elsie could tell she was smiling, _“if it comes off, it will really put Crawley and Hughes on the map, it could be one of the biggest jobs we do.”_

“Go on.”

“ _Well you know how we strive to keep all period fixtures and fittings if a house has them?”_ she replied, _“well, it turns out someone must have mentioned us, as I was at the office earlier picking up some draft plans for the Morrison project when the phone rang it was the secretary of Councillor Maguire a member of Monmouth Council's planning department.”_

“Hold on,” Elsie interrupted, “would this Councillor Maguire happen to be Simon Maguire?”

“ _Yes, do you know him?”_

“No, Sheila does,” Elsie replied, “its her cousin.”

“ _That explains how he knew about us,” Cora smiled, “I'll have to send her some thank you flowers,”_ she added, _“anyway, Monmouth Council have just had a plan for an old abandoned_ _17_ _th_ _century mansion_ _to be turned into flats fall through, and they've now decided that they want it all to be refurbished and become a living museum to show turn of the century life. And they called us, to see if we'd like to take it on.”_

“But what do we know about restorations of historical buildings?” Elsie asked, “we're residential, with the occasional office space.”

“ _True, but Sheila obviously thinks we can do it, otherwise she wouldn't have suggested us.”_ she replied _“plus_ _Robert's family owned Downton Abbey, and we've still got the London House, all with the original fittings still there, we know more than most,”_ Cora continued, _“and I daresay the local museums in Wales might be able to help us. Look, half term is next week, so why don't we take the girls and go have a look, see what needs to be done?”_ she asked, _“we don't need to give them an answer right away, but it doesn't hurt to take a look.”_

“No, it doesn't,” Elsie agreed, “plus it could open up a new market for us,” she added thoughtfully.

“ _Exactly,”_ Cora said, _“now that I've got that out of the way, what happened between you and Charles last night?”_

“Nothing,” she replied, “we just talked. There's nothing to tell you.”

“ _If you say so,”_ Cora commented. Elsie could tell by her tone that she wasn't entirely convinced.

* * *

As he sat on the bench while he waited for his parents to finish looking around _John Lewis_ , Charles pulled out his phone to see if Elsie had called him. He felt a fleeting stab of something at the realisation that she hadn't even acknowledged he had attempted to call her. It did cross his mind that she was not anywhere near her phone and so hadn't realised he had called her. Since they would be going to _Mason's_ after this, Charles decided that he could stop by the offices and speak to her then. ' _But what if she's not at work?_ _'_ a voice whispered in the back of his mind. He was in the middle of formulating a back up plan, when his phone began to ring. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and smiled when he noticed that it was Elsie ringing him.

“Hello,” he smiled, “I was just thinking about you.”

“ _Nice things I hope,”_ she replied, and Charles could hear the smile in her voice.

“Extremely nice,” he replied.

“ _Sorry I missed your call earlier,”_ she said, _“I was in the bath and then Cora rang me. We've potentially got a big job.”_

“How big?”

“ _Very big,”_ Elsie replied, _“we're heading down to Monmouth next week to take a look at it,”_ she added, _“they want us to renovate the house, so they can make it into a living museum,”_ she added, _“so what was your reason for calling me earlier?_ ”

“I wanted to talk about us, or at least find some time when we were both free to talk.”

“ _And you're free now?”_ Elsie asked, _“I thought you said your parents were visiting.”_

“They are, they landed a couple of hours ago. We're on our way to meet Beryl at the café,” he replied, “are you free tomorrow?”

“ _No, family dinner with my parents, and I don't know when we'll get back from Wales.”_

“Well, as much as I think we're both uneasy about doing it this way, we could do it over the phone.”

“ _I agree,”_ she replied, _“shall we say tonight?”_

“Its a date,” Charles replied with a smile. His smile widened when he heard Elsie's shy giggle as a response. “I'll speak to you later.”

“ _Looking forward to it,”_ she commented as she hung up.

“Who was that?” Theresa asked as she and Christopher approached Charles.

“Elsie,” he replied.

“Will she be meeting us at the café?”

“No,” Charles replied, “in fact, there's something I need to tell you about me and Elsie.”

“She's pregnant?”

“No,” he replied louder than he had intended it to be. They'd always been careful, and going by the length of time since they'd last slept together, and today's date, Charles was fairly sure she would have at least had an inkling about it by now and told him.

“Then what?”

“At the moment, we're not exactly a couple in the strictest sense,” Charles replied, a little sheepishly.

As they walked the short distance from Oxford Street to Covent Garden, Charles filled them in on what had happened between him and Elsie in the past month or so. He covered everything from when he had read the letter, up to their conversation in Cora's kitchen the previous night.

“And do you think she hopes for the same outcome that you do?” Christopher asked, as Charles told them his hopes for the conversation.

“I hope so,” he replied with a sigh, “I really do,” he added, “I spent a lot of time on a one-sided love before, and I don't believe I could do it again.”

“I think you're worrying too much,” Theresa commented as they reached _Mason's_ “from what you told us about last night, it sounds like she loves you too. So all is not lost,” she added as she walked through the door and immediately pulled Beryl into a hug.

-x-

Elsie sat curled up in the arm chair, alternating between staring into the artificial flames of the electric fireplace and checking her phone. She'd never admit it out loud, but she was a little nervous about the phonecall. The one thing she wanted to know the most as a result of the talk, was why. Why Charles had opened her letter, why he hadn't trusted her enough to wait until she told him herself. She felt she knew the answer already, guessed it linked back to his previous relationship, but she still needed to hear it from him. Elsie was glad that Abigail had been worn out by spending the day with her grandparents, she had been sound asleep before her head had even hit the pillow. There was less chance of her waking up in the middle of the night, and overhearing anything that might be said.

Though they hadn't specified a time that he would call her, the closer the clock ticked to ten o'clock, the more she worried. The more she wondered if something had come up and he had forgot to let her know. She stood up and was about to turn it off, when there was a sharp knock in the door. She thanked her lucky stars that whoever it had been that they hadn't rang the doorbell. As she walked towards the door, she wondered just who it would be that had showed up on her doorstep at this time of night.

“I did not think it would be you,” she commented as she saw Charles stood there, “especially as I thought you'd be calling.”

“I figured face to face was better,” he replied as she stood aside to let him in, “plus my mother may have thoroughly encouraged it.”

“She seems like a wise woman,” Elsie smiled, “can I get you a drink?”

“In a minute,” he replied, “there's something I want to do first,” he added as he moved closer to her, wrapped an arm around her waist and gently pulled her against him. As her hands came to rest upon his shoulders, he lightly placed a kiss upon her lips. As it deepened they found themselves walking backwards until Elsie felt her back hit the wall. As one kiss, turned into another, and then another, their hands continued to roam each others bodies and find their way under tops and clothes.

“That's what I wanted to do last night,” he commented when they eventually broke apart a little breathless.

“I'm glad you didn't,” she replied causing him to look at her in shock, “we could have really got carried away in Cora and Robert's kitchen imagine if they'd walked in on that.”

“Fair point,” Charles acknowledged with a smile as they tided themselves up and made their way to the sofa.

“Tea?” she asked as he sat down.

“Please,” he nodded, “you remember how I like it.”

“I remember how you like lots of things,” she smiled flirtatiously, before she walked towards the kitchen. As she walked, she put a little bit of extra sway into her hips, knowing he would be watching.

Five minutes later, they were sat at opposite ends of the sofa. While Charles looked at the liquid in his cup, Elsie toyed with the tassels on of the cushions.

“This shouldn't feel awkward should it?” she asked as she broke the silence.

“I'd hardly call it awkward my dear,” Charles replied as he ran his fingers lightly across the back of her hand. “I just think that neither of us are really sure where to start, or who should go first,” he added as he watched her nod in agreement.

“Well, my main, well really my only issue was and still is trust,” Elsie replied, “why couldn't you have just trusted me? Trusted that I would tell you about my parents in my own time?”

“I did trust you,” Charles commented, “I do still trust you. I guess it just felt like you were stonewalling me every time I asked you about them. I know now that you needed to be sure that you could trust me before anything else, and that maybe its not been that easy for you to speak about your parents in the past. However, at the time, it felt as though you weren't sharing anything with me because deep down you didn't want anything to do with me and it just reminded me of what I'd been through with Alice and how she'd keep things from me,” he added, “I know you're nothing like her. You never were. But we started dating, not that long after that relationship finished and I guess everything just got mixed up and I worried that when I learnt whatever was in the letter, it would change things between us and I would be back wondering where the hell it had all gone wrong.”

Elsie nodded slightly as he finished his response. She had suspected the whole business with Alice had, had something to do with it, but she was glad to have it confirmed. She also suspected that there maybe a little more that he still needed to share, but she could be patient.

“Now you,” Charles commented, “why did it take you so long to tell me the truth about your relationship with your parents? Why did you keep avoiding me when I asked you about it?”

“Honestly?” she replied, “I don't know. For the past five years, while we've been estranged, I've dealt with it all on my own. Becky was ill and I had to think about her, make sure she didn't do anything stupid as a result. Then of course I had Abi to think about, I just sort of boxed any feelings towards them up and put it to one side and got on with my life as it was. Then you came along, and my parents started to get back in touch. I guess my mixed feelings about them got jumbled up with other feelings and I wasn't entirely sure about my feelings for you so I kept putting you off hoping it would help, but it didn't,” she added, “then I spent time on the farm, away from everything and I could just think. I realised that I should have answered your questions when you first asked, and that I could trust you,” she finished looking down slightly.

“And then I destroyed that trust.”

“Not completely,” Elsie replied, “I think if that had been the case, this,” she said waving a hand between the two of them, “may have taken a lot longer to figure out and we'd probably still be really awkward around each other,” she finished as she turned her palm over and linked their fingers together.

“So what now?”he asked as he looked down at their entwined fingers, “where do we go from here?”

“We see just how far this takes us,” she replied with a smile.

* * *

 _When your lips touch mine_  
_It's the kiss of life_  
 _I know_  
 _I know that it's a little bit frightening_  
 _We might as well be playing_  
 _With lightning_  
 _We touch like,_  
 _Like it's our first time_  
 _Oh oh_  
 _I know that it's a little bit frightening_

_We might as well be playing  
With lightning now _

Despite not particularly liking the song playing, Elsie couldn't help but relate a little to the lyrics. Whenever she shared a kiss with Charles, or even when they were in bed together, there was definitely something that felt like a surge of electric. It was as though every nerve ending was on fire, and she'd never be able to get enough of it. Of him. Even last night, on her sofa it was like nothing that they'd ever felt before. Even though they had stopped themselves before things went too far, it had still felt electrifying. She shook her head before she let her thoughts stray too far down that path. Especially when it was going to be several days before she saw him again.

_We might as well be playing  
With lightning now _

“ _That was Lightning by The Wanted. Now the 11 o'clock news with Sally.”_

As Elsie listened to the news, she turned her head to look at Sybil and Abigail on the back-seat. Both had fallen asleep not long after they had passed Bath. This didn't really surprise her, not as they had left London about half eight that morning, well aware that it would be a three hour drive to Mitchel Troy where the house was located. Originally it was supposed to be Elsie, Cora, Abigail, Sybil, Mary and Edith, however, Mary had refused to go as it would mean missing Freda's birthday party and Edith had gone to Cornwall with Rosamund and Marmaduke. Elsie hadn't really minded this change, mostly as it meant she and Cora only had to keep an eye on two children.

“Do you think they'll sleep the rest of the way?” Cora asked as they approached the turn off for the old Severn crossing.

“Probably,” Elsie replied with a shrug, “it also means they're likely to be full of energy when we do get there,” she added as another song started on the radio. “I'm so tempted to switch radio stations see if it wakes them up.”

“Oh don't, I quite like this song,” Cora commented, “I've heard Mary listening to them a lot, they're really quite good.”

 _That you and I could learn to love again_  
_After all this time_  
 _Maybe that is how I knew you were the one_  
 _That you could still believe in me again_  
 _After all our trials_  
 _Maybe that is how I knew you were the one_

“Speaking of, loving again,” Cora began as they song faded into another one, “how are things going with you and Charles after your talk the other night?”

“Things are great,” she smiled, “we're going slowly. Mostly because his parents are visiting and we're sorting this out,” she added indicating the road ahead.

“But when we get back?”

“We'll see,” Elsie replied, “and while we'll both be at the Crawley and Hughes birthday bash, we're not going together,” she added.

“I wasn't going to ask,” Cora smiled, “but at least I know things are good between you and Charles again.”

“They are, they really are.”

-x-

Half an hour they found the turning that they needed. They were thankful that they had been using the sat-nav as the turning was partially obscured by trees. Though there were a couple of road signs signalling a road bend, if you didn't know where the turn off was then it would be a little tricky to find. Both Elsie and Cora assumed that if they went ahead with the plan to make it a living museum, there would be new signs put up advertising the house as well as pointing out the turning. Both girls were awake and were watching the scenery pass by. Eventually they pulled up outside some wrought iron gates, where they were met by a tall man, with some keys. Through the gates they could see the house and could see that whatever the state of the inside, the outside certainly looked like it was still structurally sound. It was thirteen bays wide, and three bays deep with a hipped roof over fenestrated brick.*

“You Mrs Crawley and Miss Hughes?” he asked.

“We are,” Cora replied, “you're expecting us then?”

“Aye,” he replied, “Mr Maguire told me that you'd be needing me to open up and wait while you look around. He said he'd come by and meet you on Monday.”

“That's great,” Elsie smiled as he turned to unlock the gates, “what's your name?”

“I'm Adam Jones, my family have owned Jones farm just up there since the 1600's,” he replied as he waved at a sign pointing towards the farm, “this were newly built when they started.”

“And how long has it been here?” Cora asked.

“About the same time amount of time,” Adam replied, “back in the 1680's it was given as a wedding gift to Charles Somerset, the Marquess of Worcester. By his father the Duke of Beaufort, and his grandmother was the sister of the 1st Earl of Carnarvon,”** he added. “Everyone of the people who have lived here, were good folk. Even when it were a girls school for 40 years between the 1930's and the 1980's, we'd supply them,” he continued, “course since its been abandoned we've become mostly dairy and supply the local supermarkets.”

“Will you supply them if it becomes a living museum?” Elsie asked as they walked towards the stone steps, Abigail and Sybil running around in the grassy area by the steps.

“Yes,” Adam nodded, “there's even talk about having a little bit of the living museum expand down to some empty barns as a learning centre or another part of the museum to show how an estate farm would have worked.”

“Then lets hope this is a success,” Cora smiled as Abigail and Sybil ran up the stone steps, “this house could do with being brought back to its former glory.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics featured in this chapter come from 'True' by Spandau Ballet

Charles looked at all the floor plans he had laid out in front of him. As it was his turn to help out the events department with the annual benefit for the benefactors, he had to select the right room for the event. Last year they had used the Duveen Gallery for the event. But he didn't want to use the same room twice. He had narrowed it down to one of the Foyers he just didn't know whether he should use the East or West one. They both had the same specifications and held the same number of people, so it was just a matter of picking one or the other.

He leafed through the health and safety document to find out the capacity of each room in the museum. Charles smiled to himself as an idea formed. He'd have to run it by the events department, but if he made a strong enough case then it might just work. Plus his Ancient Tribes of the United Kingdom exhibit had proven to be a success so it only seemed right that the annual benefactors benefit took place inside one of the exhibition rooms. It had a big enough capacity for the number of guests that would be attending and the fire exits were easily accessible.

“How's the planning going?”

Charles looked up and smiled as he saw the head of the events Richard Branwell stood watching him.

“Its good,” Charles replied, “I've got two options for you to consider,” he added, “we can either use the West Foyer or we can go a little bit different and use the room 10 where the Ancient Tribes of the United Kingdom exhibition is at the moment.”

“Both sound doable,” Richard mused, “I'll talk to my team and see what they think,” he added, “the Foyer has been used before so we're probably be more inclined towards that, but room 10 does have certain aspects that will work for it. I'll let you know by the end of the week.”

-x-

“So, this is what we're going with?” Cora asked as she looked at the blue prints in front of her.

For the past week, she and Elsie had been hard at work trying to decide how best to go about renovating Troy House. Once they had decided that they did want to take it on, they had began to make various plans and designs. They had visited several stately homes either in person or by virtual tours so that they could see if they were all of a similar nature in regards to fixtures and fittings. They had also had some help from Violet who had found some old family photos from when they had still lived at Downton Abbey that were taken at the beginning of the 20th Century.

“Yes, if you're sure,” Elsie replied, “we can still use the less conventional one if you'd prefer it.”

“No, stick with this one. Our original one,” Cora said after she had given both plans one last look over.

“Okay,” Elsie said making a note in her notepad, “Simon and a selection of his team are coming in on Wednesday at 12 to look at our plans before we meet with the Monmouth Council planning department. Which is by video link on the 16th at 2pm,” she added as she checked the schedule.

“And the sample furniture?”

“Matthias at Wallace Antiques, has got a 17th Century chair and credenza to show as well as some pictures of ornaments and vases. Plus the Earl of Pembroke has given some information about his ancestors that we can use as historical notes around the house,” Elsie replied as she read from a heap of notes.

“Brilliant, and I've already asked Thomas if he would be happy to take over the position of Project Manager on this if we go ahead,” Cora commented as Elsie nodded, “he is more than happy to be based in Monmouth and be the link between us and the council.”

“I think that's everything we need to cover isn't it?”

“It is,” Elsie nodded, “Jack is working on the client packs, and Beryl is catering a light buffet for the presentation.”

“Excellent,” Cora smiled as she clapped her hands together, “did you ever think we'd get this far when we started two years ago?”

“No,” Elsie replied, “I thought we'd fail within the first year,” she added honestly.

“So did I,” Cora agreed, “but we're here now and Saturday is our big birthday bash for our clients and original investors.”

Elsie smiled in reply, before she walked back to her office. Barring any last minute problems, everything was ready for Saturday evening. The hotel staff would set everything up, Beryl would arrive around five to start cooking the canapés. Both she and Cora would arrive at half seven just to check that everything was on track, and be ready for when the first guests started arriving around eight. The only thing she had left to do was to pick her dress up the shop later once the final alterations were done.

* * *

As it had been a nice day, Elsie had decided to take Abigail to the park instead of going straight home after school. They had stopped off at a newsagents on the way to get a drink before they walked towards the park. When they arrived, Elsie sat down on a bench while Abigail ran off towards the monkey bars. After about ten minutes, Abigail jumped down from the monkey bars and ran over to her.

“Millie was a bridesmaid for her dad on Saturday,” Abigail said as she sat on the bench, beside her, “she got to wear a pretty dress and got a present for doing it too. I want to be a bridesmaid,” she added conversationally.

“You will be,” Elsie smiled, “at Auntie Becky's wedding next year.”

“It won't be the same though,” she pouted, “I want to be bridesmaid at your wedding,” she added with all the innocence of a nine year old.

“Darling, you know I'm not getting married any time soon don't you?” she asked, “and I have no immediate plans to actually get married?”

“Yes,” she replied sullenly, “but can I be your bridesmaid?”

“If it ever happens you can,” Elsie replied, biting back a laugh as Abigail's expression brightened, before she frowned slightly. “What is it?”

“We never got to go the zoo with Mr Carson.”

“And you're disappointed about that?”

“Yes,” Abigail replied, “Sybil says he's lots of fun.”

“Well,” Elsie began, “maybe we can go with him one day soon.”

At that comment, Abigail's countenance brightened considerably before she skipped towards the slide. Elsie couldn't help but wonder if it had maybe been Sybil that had planted the idea of bridesmaids in Abigail's head. Especially when Elsie considered that Abigail had never really expressed any interest in the idea of bridesmaids before.

-x-

_You know you gonna be remembered/For the things you say and do_

As the music ended and the lights came back on, the crowd stood up and cheered. It may only have been a school production of the play, but everyone was still proud of them as though they were stars in a West End production. Charles, Beryl and Bill cheered louder than anyone when Ivy took her bow, and then again when William and the other musicians took their bows.

“I think they get it from my side of the family,” Bill commented as they milled around waiting for the students to emerge from backstage.

“Hardly,” Beryl scoffed, “you couldn't carry a tune if your life depended on it,” she added with a teasing smile so he knew she was joking, “if anything its their uncle they get it from. He used to have a career on the stage.”

“It wasn't a career,” he interjected, “it was just one little show at university that was it.”

“And yet you still sang in the shower,” Beryl smiled, ducking as Charles attempted to hit her lightly with the program. “The neighbours always complained when he was at home.”

“Hello Uncle Charlie,” Williams said as he approached the trio.

“Hello lad,” he replied, “you were great tonight.”

“I missed a note during _'Fat Sam's Grand Slam'_.”

“No one noticed,” Beryl soothed, “where's your sister?”

“Talking to Daisy and Rosalie,” he replied, “she'll be out in a minute.”

Ten minutes later, Ivy walked through the door at the side of the stage and made a beeline for her family.

“You came,” she said as she hugged Charles.

“I said I would,” he replied as he smiled down at his niece, “besides your mother would have killed me if I hadn't shown up,” he added.

“Right,” Bill said, “I think a performance like that deserves pizza,” he added, “we'll stop off at Domino's on the way home.”

“You coming uncle Charlie?” Ivy asked.

“No, I've got an early start tomorrow,” he replied, “some other time though. I promise.”

* * *

Charles entered the ballroom, and looked around for Elsie. He knew she would have arrived earlier than him, as she and Cora would have arrived about half hour before the part started just to make sure that everything was alright. He looked over the crowds and saw several faces he recognised from the offices of Crawley and Hughes. In a corner of the room, he noticed Beryl casting an eye over the canapés before the wait staff circulated them around the room. Charles did think about going over and speaking with her, but decided to leave it. She could get a little bit tetchy when she was catering an event. He was about to go over and speak to Robert who he'd spotted at the bar, when he caught sight of Elsie stood talking to someone he vaguely recognised. Almost as if she sensed his eyes on her, Elsie turned her head slightly and smiled in his direction, before excusing herself from the conversation.

As he saw her walking towards him, he felt his breath get stuck in his throat. She looked a vision. Her hair and been swept up into a loose up-do, only a pair of drop earrings and a necklace as accessories. The dress itself was a floor length silver number, with a fishtail skirt. It had thin straps and dipped low enough to entice him with a hint of cleavage, but not so much that it gave him an eyeful.

"You clean up well,” she teased, eyes sparkling as her eyes travelled the length of his body. She had seen the same tuxedo many times, but she still liked the cut of it all the same.

“Well I though I might make an effort,” he replied, “as usual you look beautiful.”

“I'm sure I don't,” she blushed, “I just made myself look mildly presentable,” she added as they headed towards a table.

“Well _I_ think you look lovely,” he smiled, “can I get you a drink?”

“Red wine please.”

For the next hour, the two sat at one of the tables and just enjoyed each others company. Thomas and Edward had joined them at the table and had thoroughly grilled Charles to make sure that he was worthy of Elsie.

As the band started up another song, Elsie looked across the table at Charles, and inclined her head towards the dancefloor. He smiled in reply as he got the hint and stood up, holding out a hand for her. She took hold of it and allowed him to pull her up before he lead her out onto the floor. He pulled her close and they both smiled as they recalled the first time that they had danced to the song.

_So true_  
Funny how it seems  
Always in time, but never in line for dreams  
Head over heels when toe to toe  
This is the sound of my soul  
This is the sound

Unlike the first time, this time there was no worry of interruption. They knew just who it was that there were dancing with. Both shared a shy smile as they also recalled the night of Robert's birthday party and how they'd danced. Elsie moved her head and rested it against his shoulder. In response, he brushed his lips against her forehead, before pulling her that little bit closer.

“Let's hope you won't run out on me this time,” Charles murmured in her ear, causing her to laugh a little.

“Has it really been four months since the masquerade ball?” she asked

“Almost,” he replied, “and I've loved every minute of it,” he added as he pressed another kiss to her forehead.

_With a thrill in my head and a pill on my tongue_  
Dissolve the nerves that have just begun  
Listening to Marvin (All night long)  
This is the sound of my soul  
This is the sound

Across the other side of the dancefloor, Robert and Cora watched the couple with undisguised happiness. Both were happy that their friends had found their way back to each other. Though she'd never say it to Robert's face, as he'd only accuse her of plotting again, Cora did wonder if an invite to a wedding would be landing on the welcome mat by the end of the year.

“Looks like your plan worked,” Robert commented as he watched Charles whisper something in Elsie's ear.

“I think they'd have found their way back to each other in time,” Cora smiled as they left the dancefloor.

Sometime later, they were ensconced in the garden of the hotel. Trees had little fairy lights wrapped around branches and the various plants were in full bloom. Not that Charles or Elsie paid much mind to them. They were too busy with each other. Both were thankful that it had been a nice day, as it meant the sky was clear and there was little to no chance of a rain shower.

“Are you cold?” he murmured as he noticed her shiver.

“Just a little,” she replied, “I left my wrap inside. However, I don't mind the cold much, not right now,” she smiled as she looked up at him. In the distance they could hear the chimes of Big Ben, “shall we head off?”

“Together?”

“If you don't mind coming back to mine,” Elsie replied with a shy smile.

“I don't,” he commented, “though if its not too bold of me to ask, would you like to come back to mine? You've not seen it since I moved into the new house,” he added.

“Aren't your parents staying with you?”

“They're currently spending a few days with my aunt Barbara in Kent,” he replied, “so we'd be completely alone,” he added as he trailed his fingertips down her arm before linking her hands with his.

“I like the sound of that,” Elsie commented before she leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

As the kiss deepened, both felt any lingering cold float away as they lost themselves in the moment and each other. Their bodies pressed tight against each other was all the warmth that they needed in that second. When they broke apart, Charles placed a brief kiss lightly against her lips before they made their way back towards the ballroom.

Half an hour later, they had said their goodbyes to people, and were stood on the steps of the hotel waiting for the car to take them back to Charles'. Though Elsie now had her wrap around her shoulders and was plenty warm, Charles was still stood with his arms wrapped around her middle, while she rested her head against his shoulder.

“What?” Elsie asked as she heard Charles chuckle slightly.

“I was just thinking back to the last time we stood on the steps of a hotel after a big event,” he replied. Elsie smiled as she too let her memories turn back to that moment.

“ _You know I don’t even know your name,” Charles commented as they stood outside the entrance to the hotel._

“ _Well then you have the disadvantage as I know yours,” she replied as a black car pulled up. She saw her driver get out she knew that it was for her. She reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek as best she could, “don't ask how,” she added as she walked over to the open door, “it's more fun this way. Besides, I’ll be seeing you again soon,” she finished as she shut the door and waved at him through the window._

“I left you standing there with nothing but a kiss on the cheek.”

“And the assurance that you would see me again,” Charles added, “it left me at a distinct disadvantage and dreams full of a Scottish beauty dressed in blue.”

“Well, if Cora hadn't told me your name before I left, I wouldn't have known who you were until you showed up at the office,” Elsie replied, “so we'd both have been a mystery. What would you have done if it hadn't been me?”

“I don't believe I would have been as captivated by anyone else,” he replied, “after that whole business with Alice in America, I wasn't looking for any type of relationship, yet somehow, you snuck under the walls I was in the process of putting up.”

“I wasn't looking for anything either,” Elsie commented, “I had only just decided to move on when you came along.”

“So it was a case of right place, right time?”

“I guess so,” she replied, as she turned around to face him, before she bit her lip and dipped her head slightly. “I love you,” she said as she looked up at him. She hadn't intended to say it so soon after they'd got back together, but everything about tonight had just made it seem like the right time.

For several seconds, Charles stood there not really sure what to do or say. Well that wasn't strictly true, he did know exactly what he wanted to do and say, but he was a little shocked by her admission. He knew the depth of his feelings for her, and had been sure he'd felt a flicker of something deeper from her. Now he had the confirmation.

“I love you too,” he said simply, before he tilted her head up and kissed her lightly. As tempted as they were to deepen the kiss, they knew that their car was due any minute. Reluctantly, they broke apart. Elsie curled into his side, slipped an arm under his jacket and wrapped her arm around his waist, fingers moving teasingly against the waistband of his trousers.

-x-

The sound of birdsong and light sunshine creeping in through the door to the rooftop garden, roused Elsie from her slumber, and a pleasant dream. As she slowly opened her eyes, she smiled as she found herself looking straight at Charles who was still sleeping soundly. Or at least appeared to be. His arm was draped across her hip, holding her close. She turned her head slightly and looked at the alarm clock on the night-stand. Deciding that she really couldn't be bothered to get up, or even out of bed, she burrowed down under the covers a little bit more before she attempted to move that little bit closer towards him.

“Not planning on going back to sleep were you?” Charles asked as he cracked open one eye and looked at her.

“I was why?” she replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Well I was going to make breakfast.”

“Was?”

“But now,” he replied, manoeuvring them so that he was above her, “I think,” he added as he leaned his head down to kiss her lightly, “we should work up an appetite.”

“I quite agree,” Elsie smiled as she placed her hands on the back of his head and pulled him down so that she could kiss him once more.

-x-

“I clearly didn't think this through last night,” Elsie commented from her spot at the table.

“Think what through?”

“I don't have a change of clothes, I'm going to have to go home in the same clothes as the night before.”

“I think you're current attire is perfect.”

“You would,” she said, returning his leering grin with a smirk of her own. Her current outfit consisted of his shirt and her underwear. If she was younger she might have took him up on his offer. The shirt did cover the necessary and could easily pass for a shirt dress, if she borrowed a belt to accessorise but she just wasn't sure she'd feel comfortable either in a taxi or on the tube wearing it.

“I could give you a lift back to yours if you didn't want to go in a taxi or the underground in your dress,” Charles commented as he placed a plate of scrambled eggs down on the table in front of her.

“You don't have to do that.”

“I want to,” he replied earnestly, “a gentleman should always escort his date home at the end of the evening,” he said, “or the morning as the case maybe,” he added after a couple of seconds thought.

They lapsed into silence as they ate their breakfast. Charles reached across the table and took her hand in his. She smiled over at him, and once again, thought about how right this was. How right it felt for them to be sat opposite each other at the breakfast table. The only thing missing from the image was Abigail. _But there's time for that_ , Elsie thought to herself.

"I'm sorry what was that?” she asked as she realised that he had been speaking.

“I asked if you'd like to use the shower before I used it,” he replied, “or will you wait until you get back to yours?”

“I'll use mine,” she smiled, “you would probably just distract me,” she added laughing when Charles placed a hand on his heart and pretended to look affronted.

An hour later, both were ready to leave. Elsie had changed back into her silver dress, while Charles had pulled on a pair of jeans and a pale blue shirt.

"I feel so overdressed,” she muttered as she walked down the stairs.

“It won't be for long,” Charles replied sympathetically as he picked up his car keys, “and anyone who sees you, will quite rightly think you are way out of my league.”

“Don't be daft,” Elsie replied with a roll of her eyes before she leaned in and kissed him lightly before pulling back and walking towards the door. She got a few centimetres away, before he pulled her back towards him and gave her a searing kiss that made her weak in the knees. In response, Elsie moved her arms so that they were around his neck to help her keep balance.

“I think we're interrupting something.”

Elsie and Charles sprung apart and turned to face the door to see his parents stood in the doorway.

“I thought you weren't going to be back until later,” Charles commented.

“We left Barbara's earlier as I decided that I was going to cook us a nice Sunday roast,” Theresa replied, “if I'd have known you had company I'd have brought extra. You must be Elsie.”

“I am, Mrs Carson,” Elsie replied, a little shyly. This wasn't the way she had wanted to meet his parents for the first time. She had wanted to do it properly, at a restaurant or a dinner not while she was in the middle of kissing their son.

“Will you be staying for the roast? I can make what I've got stretch.”

“No, I've got to go and pick my daughter up from my sister's.”

“Dressed like that?” Theresa asked as she looked Elsie up and down.

“That's why I was taking her back to hers.”

“It looked like it,” Christopher smiled, “well it was lovely to be able to put a face to the name at last.”

“You and your daughter must come over for dinner one evening next week,” Theresa said as she watched Elsie and Charles walk towards the door, “give us all the chance to get to know each other.”

“That sounds lovely,” Elsie replied, “just let me know when you have a date. It was nice to meet you,” she added as Charles closed the front door behind them.

“I like her,” Christopher commented as they heard the sound of the car driving away.

“She seems nice enough,” Theresa replied, “but I'll reserve judgement until I know her better. I don't want my son to have another broken heart so soon after the other one,” she added as she carried the bags into the kitchen and put them on the worktop.

On the drive back to Elsie's, both she and Charles remained quiet. Not because they had nothing to say, but because they didn't feel like anything needed to be said. They often exchanged loving looks and when they stopped at a traffic light, he'd either squeeze her hand briefly or she'd stroke the back of his hand as it lay on the gear stick. As it was a Sunday and still relatively early, there was little traffic on the route from Islington to Ealing. While it was a blessing in many ways, it also meant a shorter journey than usual. As they pulled up outside her house, she removed her seat belt and turned to face Charles fully.

“I've been thinking.”

“Go on.”

“Well, the other day, Abigail mentioned how it was a little sad that the three of us never got to go to the zoo like we had planned,” she replied, “well if you were available tomorrow, and she agreed to it as she's got an inset day, what do you say we do it tomorrow.”

“I would say you've got yourself a deal,” he smiled before he leaned in and kissed her lightly.

“I'll call you later, to arrange it fully,” she replied when they broke apart and she opened the car door, “I love you,” she added as she got out of the car.

“I love you too,” Charles smiled.

He watched as she walked up her front path and unlocked the front door. When she opened it, she turned around and waved goodbye to him, blowing him a kiss before she closed the door behind her. Charles smiled to himself, before he drove off. Things were definitely looking up for him and Elsie after all the uncertainty of the past few weeks.

* * *

Elsie walked up the front path to Becky's front door, wondering what mischief her sister and daughter could have come up with. While Abigail was a mummy's girl, she idolised her aunt and always enjoyed spending time with both her and Helena. She was about to ring the doorbell, when she heard loud laughter coming from the back of the house. She walked around the side of the house and pushed open the gate and walked into the garden, smiling as she caught sight of Abigail on a trampoline, under the watchful eye of Helena.

“Hello mummy!” she called as she caught sight of Elsie stood by the back door and waved excitedly.

“Hope you don't mind that I let myself in through the back gate,” she said as she moved to sit beside Helena at the table.

“Not at all,” she smiled, “you know its an open door when it comes to you and Abi,” she added, “can I get you a drink?”

“Coffee please,” she replied. Helena nodded and walked inside.

“So did you have fun last night?” Helena asked as she set the mugs down on the table.

“I did.”

“And how is that man of yours?”

“He's good,” she smiled.

“Judging by your smile, I'd say he's more than good,” Helena commented with a teasing smile.

“You've been spending too much time with my sister,” Elsie replied, “you never used to be this cheeky. Where is my darling sister anyway?”

“Over at the Lee Valley Riding Centre, one of their horses is sick,” Helena replied, “she's doing it as a favour to her university flat mate,” she added as Abigail finished on the trampoline and ran over to them.

As they drove back home, Abigail talked all about the fun time she'd had with her aunts, including the marathon of all three _Toy Story_ films followed by _Monsters Inc._ and _Brave_. The latter of which had made her want to take up archery, and run around the Scottish Highlands. While Elsie was inclined to take her to the Highlands, she was a little unsure on the archery front.

“Do you remember the other day when you mentioned how you were a little sad about the fact that we didn't get to the zoo with Mr Carson?” she asked noting that Abigail nodded her head in response. “Well, how would you like to do that tomorrow when you have that inset day?”

“Really?”

“Really,” Elsie confirmed.

“Awesome!” Abigail exclaimed, causing Elsie's smile to widen as she saw just how excited she was at the prospect. She wasn't entirely sure if it was on account of the zoo or because she was intrigued by a day out with her mum, and her mum's boyfriend.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics mentioned come from 'Unforgettable' by Nat King Cole

Charles sat down heavily on the sofa and thought about how today had gone. He was well and truly exhausted. He had met Elsie and Abigail at 11 at London Zoo in Regent's Park and over the next five hours they had covered practically every inch of the zoo. They had neglected to visit the B.U.G.S exhibit if only because Abigail was scared of spiders. After they had been to the zoo, they had sat by one of the kiosks and enjoyed an ice cream. Well Elsie had got to enjoy it, Charles had been tasked with pushing Abigail on the swings. During this time she had made sure he was suitable by asking him the important questions like 'if he thought a puppy was cuter than a kitten' and 'what was the best Disney film'. When he had chosen a puppy and _The Sword In The Stone_ , she had deemed him suitable enough.

After that they had headed towards _Mason's_ where Beryl had reserved them a little corner table and prepared them a meal. Over dinner, Abigail had asked him even more questions, including what his favourite colour was and if he liked watching the Disney Channel. Charles had sidestepped that one, by saying the channel wasn't aimed at people of his age, but that his 13 year old niece did enjoy watching it.

He looked up as Elsie walked into the room and smiled gratefully as she handed him a cup of tea. She sat down beside him, tucked her feet up underneath her, and rested her head against his shoulder. Charles brushed his lips across the top of her head. They drank their tea in silence, and not really doing more than lean against each other. Both were mindful of the fact that Abigail could come downstairs and see them. No matter how deeply asleep she was at that precise moment in time.

“Is she always that energetic?”

“Not usually,” Elsie replied, “I think she's trying to break you in.”

“Break me in?”

“To see if you're suitable,” she smiled, “she already likes you, she's just making sure you fit properly into our lives, that you can handle us. Besides if she found your answers favourable you're halfway there.”

“Do you think she likes me?”

“I believe she does, you've said you think puppies are cuter than kittens, and when she asked you about Disney you didn't act like it was beneath you. Your work is done,” she added with a smile.

“So I have your daughter's approval?” he asked nervously.

“I believe so,” she replied, “she did ask if you were going to come with us to Brighton in the Summer holidays.”

“If you want me to,” he said, “I don't want to force my company on you two if it would be a little awkward.”

“Of course I want you to come,” Elsie smiled, “you're a part of my life now,” she added. She leaned up and kissed him lightly before she resumed her previous position.

* * *

At least once a fortnight, normally on a Thursday, a family dinner took place at Becky's. For the most part, it was just Elsie, Abigail, Becky and Helena. However, this time included their parents. While there had been a few dinners with them, this had been the first time that Elsie had suggested that they come. She was slowly getting used to them being back in her life and attempting to make a bit more of an effort with them. Currently, Abigail was telling them all about her trip to the zoo earlier that week.

“So how long have you been seeing Charles?” Adaira asked as she looked across the table at Elsie. She was fairly sure her mother was being nice, but Elsie couldn't help but sense a hint of something in her voice.

“Since February,” she replied, “and its only been recently that I've introduced him to Abi.”

“And was he the man that was with you at the hospital?”

“He was,” Elsie nodded, her eyes narrowing in her mother's direction.

“And what does he do?”

“He's a curator at the British Museum, and he occasionally does guest lecture tours. In fact, he spent the last six years as a lecturer in America,” Elsie replied.

“Well, that's better than...” Adaira tailed off, everyone – except Abigail – knew the words 'a farmer' hung in the air around them. Elsie glared across the table at her mother, before picking up her drink. She decided that having a drink was safer than sniping at her mother.

“Well that's lovely,” Malcolm commented, placing a hand on his wife's leg to calm her, “so what are you currently learning in school?” he asked.

“Um, about the Victorian's,” Abigail replied, “and I'm one of the top in my class at Science.”

“Mrs Swann is very impressed at how much she's come on since the start of the year,” Elsie commented proudly.

“She's a smart girl,” Adaira commented the tension dissipating slightly, “a credit to you surely.”

“Thank you,” Elsie smiled.

For the rest of the dinner, they ate mostly in silence. The occasional silence was punctuated by the odd question or two. Despite it dissipating earlier, the longer the silence lingered, the thicker it seemed to grow back. Adaira honestly hadn't meant to look down on what had been Joe's profession, she had just spoken without thinking. So she had decided on the 'silence is best' option. For her part, Elsie was doing best to ignore the hurt that had been caused by the unintentional slight. While things were slowly getting better between her and her parents, she still felt a certain degree of coolness towards her mother. The comment at Joe's funeral still stung, no matter how many years had passed.

Once they had all finished, Helena and Becky had ducked into the kitchen to bring out the desserts. Their main reason for hurrying was in case the silence gave way to sniping. Becky hoped that that wouldn't be the case, but when she considered the fact that Elsie and Adaira both had the same temper, she wouldn't put it past them for an argument to return. As everyone began tucking into their slice of chocolate torte, Becky and Helena shared a look and Helena nodded slightly.

“So, while we're all here,” Becky began as she tapped lightly against her glass to get their attention, “Helena and I have set a date for the wedding,” she added to gasps and excited murmurs from the other people at the table.

“When is it going to be?” Adaira asked.

“June 20th next year,” Helena replied, “as it will be three years to the day that we first met.”

“How lovely,” Elsie enthused, as she clapped her hands together.

“Indeed,” Malcolm smiled.

“I get to be bridesmaid right?” Abigail asked as she ran around to the table to hug Becky.

“Absolutely,” Becky smiled as she returned the hug.

“Can I choose my dress?” she asked to peals of laughter from the family.

Elsie excused herself from the table as she felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her jeans. She walked out into the back garden and sat on the seat beside the tree, before she pressed the answer button.

"Hello you,” she smiled, feeling her insides flip as she heard his voice on the other end. “I missed you today.”

“ _I did too,”_ he replied, _“I was looking forward to our little lunch date.”_

“Well you'll just have to make it up to me won't you?”

“ _I intend to,”_ he replied. She could practically hear the seduction in his voice, and really wished he was with her right now. _“_ _I've not interrupted you have I?”_

“Not at all, just a family dinner at Becky's,” Elsie replied, “she and Helena have just set the date for their wedding. You'll be invited of course,” she added, hoping she wasn't tempting fate by suggesting they'd still be together a year from now.

“ _When is it?”_

“The 20th June next year.”

“ _I'll make a note of it,”_ he smiled, _“are we still on for tomorrow evening?”_

“We are,” Elsie nodded, “I'm looking forward to properly meeting your parents, and so is Abi. I am a little nervous about it though.”

“ _You don't need to be,”_ Charles replied reassuringly, _“once they get to know you, they'll love you.”_

“And if not, I'll just let Abi charm them.”

“ _Good plan,”_ he smiled, _“I should let you get back to your family.”_

“You should,” she agreed, “doesn't mean I want you to.”

“ _I can call you back later?”_ he asked.

“I'd like that, I love you.”

“ _I love you too,”_ he replied, _“I'll talk to you later,”_ he added, before they both hung up.

As she hung up, she tilted her head back and let the setting sun, gently warm her face. She'd known just before Easter that she had fallen for him, and hadn't regretted a single time that she had told him she loved him, right from that first time. She was shocked at just how deep her feelings seemed to run and just how fast it had happened. Or that she could even love him, just as much as she had loved Joe. Maybe even more. A thought that made her feel a little bit guilty.

Elsie put her phone back in her pocket and turned to walk back in only to be met by her father.

“Was that your Charles?” he asked

“It was,” she replied tightly, the ice had thawed between them but she was still a little weary of them. Though she was warming towards her father faster than she was her mother.

“Is he good to you?”

“Very much so,” Elsie replied.

“I know that your mother and I aren't yet back in your good graces,” Malcolm said hesitantly, “and that we have no right to know anything about your life, but I do hope you're happy. I _want_ you to be happy.”

“I am happy,” she smiled, “and thank you for saying so,” she added as she walked past him.

-x-

“Look at you all smitten.”

Charles turned around and saw Beryl there with a smirk on her face.

“I'm not smitten,” he protested as he put his mobile in his jacket pocket.

“You are,” she smirked, “just don't go eloping or anything crazy.”

“I don't intend to.”

Beryl regarded him for a few moments, before she walked back inside. Charles turned his attention back to the setting sun, and thought – as he often did several times a day – about Elsie. He knew he'd said as much to her on the steps of the hotel, but when he had come back home, he hadn't expected to fall in love with anyone. He also hadn't expected just how fast he would fall for her. While he hadn't taken Beryl's comment seriously – it was too early to even consider the prospect of marriage, let alone an elopement – he couldn't help but feel happy that Elsie was thinking long term for them. Just like he was. Never anything big, or too serious, but more things like, maybe taking a holiday together, or even with Abigail. Or even the odd idea for Christmas, New Year or Valentine's Day. Tiny little things like that, made him realise that he had never really loved Alice, more that he loved the idea of that life he'd once imagined. A life that was beginning to feature Elsie more and more each time he thought about it.

* * *

Elsie and Abigail walked up the gravel driveway towards Charles' front door. While Abigail was holding her hand and chatting away, constantly switching between topics, Elsie felt increasingly nervous. The last time she had seen his parents, she had – quite obviously to her mind – been about to do a walk of shame, and had also been in the middle of kissing Charles, quite passionately. They walked up the few steps, and Abigail rang the doorbell as Elsie nervously pulled at her top.

“You came,” Charles commented as he opened the door to see Elsie and Abigail stood there.

“Did you doubt?”

“Knowing how nervous you were, I expected a call cancelling,” he replied.

“I nearly did, but I figured best to get it over with,” Elsie commented as she leaned in and kissed him lightly.

“Ew, don't be gross,” Abigail groaned and rolled her eyes at the display of affection. “Hello Mr Carson.”

“Abi,” he smiled in acknowledgement, “come on,” he added as he stood aside to let them.

As they walked into the entry hall, Elsie felt her nerves slip away a little. His house made her feel comfortable. She – and her company – had spent several months working on it. She knew every inch of this house. As they walked down the hallway, Charles took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze.

“Its going to be fine,” he murmured as he rubbed a thumb across the back of her hand.

“I hope so,” she replied as Abigail went into the kitchen ahead of them

“Look no matter what happens,” Charles said as he turned her to face him, “it won't change how I feel about you,” he added, “you're more important to me than their opinion of you,” he finished as he kissed her lightly. They walked into the kitchen to see that Abigail was already helping out with preparations, by taking the cutlery into the dining room.

“Hello again, Elsie,” Theresa said as she saw them walk into the room. She smiled as she caught sight of their joined hands and the way that Elsie seemed to be leaning into his side.

“Hello Mrs Carson,” she smiled, “how are you?”

“I'm good,” she replied, “I hope you and Abigail both like beef.”

“We do,” Elsie nodded.

“Good,” Theresa replied with a smile, “open the wine, Charlie,” she added indicating the bottle of red that was standing on the table.

Elsie looked at the assortment of spices on the side, along with the several different knives in the sink and an assortment of saucepans on the oven.

“Did you teach Beryl to cook?” she asked.

“I did,” Theresa nodded, “when I married Christopher, I wasn't sure how to bond with her, so I started by letting her help in the kitchen, and she developed her love of cooking through that.”

“And you developed a good relationship with your step-daughter,” Elsie commented as she accepted the glass of wine that Charles had just handed her.

“I did. Its always important to develop a good relationship with step children,” she replied, looking directly at Charles who turned around to avoid the look, “it helps to make them feel included in things. But he's half way there already,” she added, as she watched Charles help Abigail set the cutlery out on the dining table, “now you go, take your drink and relax.”

“Are you sure?” Elsie asked, “I could help.”

“I'm fine,” she said, “besides, I'm not always good at letting anyone else cook.”

-x-

“So when did you two move to Australia?” Elsie asked.

“It were about eighteen months ago,” Christopher replied, “my brother Peter and his wife were moving to Adelaide to spend more time with their son so before they sold it, they asked if we'd like to take it on.”

“And how do you like it over there?”

“It took some getting used to,” Theresa replied, “especially with their summer being winter in the UK. To my mind it shouldn't be hotter than 15 degrees in December,” she added, “that said, we have made some lovely friends over there haven't we?”

“We have,” Christopher agreed, “and the house is just lovely. Its one floor, minimal steps and a pool outside.”

“You'll have to come over and see it sometime,” Theresa commented.

“I would like that very much,” Elsie replied. She was slightly taken aback by the offer. She wasn't sure what Theresa made of her, but if she had – in a roundabout way – invited her over to visit them in Australia, then it must be a good impression that she had made.

“Would I see a Koala bear?” Abigail asked, “Mrs Swann showed us a picture and it looked cute.”

“You could, we've seen a couple on the road side,” Theresa replied, “but if not, the zoo in Melbourne has some.”

“Cool. When can we go?”

“Not just yet,” Elsie replied, “maybe next summer.”

The rest of the dinner passed by quickly everyone was having a good time. Theresa had been interested in the Troy House project and how Elsie and Cora were planning on restoring it to its former glory. She had also been pleased that Charles was helping them out with some of the history of the house as well as the local area. He had also put them in touch with another curator at the museum who had specialised in the 17th Century and knew a fair bit about how people were likely to have decorated their country homes.

After some initial misgivings, Theresa had been won over by Elsie. If only because it was quite clear that she was deeply in love with Charles. Which was the main thing that she looked for anyone that dated her son. Especially if she could tell that he was in love with them too.

-x-

Of all the ways that Charles had pictured spending his Saturday with Elsie. This was not what he'd envisioned. They had the afternoon to themselves as Abigail was at a birthday party for one of her classmates. His plans had involved lunch somewhere nice followed by a couple of hours at either of their houses. Visiting various antique shops had not been on his agenda. However, Elsie needed to solicit dealers to help with the renovation of Troy House, as well as one of the projects that she and Cora were working on. Which is how he came to be wandering around Gray's Antiques Centre with Elsie either making new acquaintances with dealers she was unfamiliar with, or speaking with those that she knew very well.

While Elsie talked with someone who dealt especially in 17th century ceramics, Charles took the chance to look around some of the other stands. One store in particular drew his attention. The stand was full of antique necklaces, bracelets and brooches. As his mother's birthday was in a couple of weeks time, he decided that he'd have a look to see if there was anything that she might like.

“Find anything nice?” Elsie asked when she caught up with him fifteen minutes later and noticed the bag he was carrying.

“I did,” he replied, as he pulled the small box out of the bag, “I got this brooch for my mum, she's 65 in a couple of weeks.”

“Oh it's beautiful,” she murmured as she looked at the delicate diamond and ruby brooch in the shape of a bird. “She'll love it. Boris has some fantastic pieces.”

“He does,” Charles agreed, as he put the box back in the bag. Mindful that she didn't see the other box in it.

“Before I forget, are you free next weekend?” she asked as they walked out of the doors and turned towards Oxford Street.

“I think so, why?”

“Well, and you can say no, it's not a problem,” she began as she tucked her arm through his, “but next weekend its Sheila and Michael's 40th wedding anniversary. Me and Abi are going up on the Friday and coming back on the Sunday,” she explained, “anyway, they have asked me to invite you.”

“They want me to attend their anniversary party?”

“Yes, they would like to meet you,” she replied, “it doesn't matter if you don't want to go.”

“I think I'd like to,” Charles replied after a few moments of thought. “They clearly mean a lot to you, and they've been there for you a lot, so it is understandable they'd want to meet me.”

“So you do want to come?” she asked, trying hard to conceal how happy the thought made her.

“I would,” he nodded.

“Great, I'll give them a call them later and let them know you're coming.”

Charles smiled in response, he loved it when Elsie was happy. But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel nervous. It wasn't everyday that you met the parents of your girlfriend's former fiancé.

-x-

“Why did I say yes?” Charles asked as he looked across the table at Cora and Robert. He had stopped by to drop off a file that Elsie had asked him to pass on to them and they had invited him in for dinner. Over which, his worries about meeting Sheila and Michael Burns had all come out.

“Relax Charles,” Robert commented, “its not going to be that bad.”

“Are you sure?” Charles asked, “I mean these are the parents of Elsie's late fiancé.”

“Sheila and Michael are perfect lovely,” Cora added, “and after all this time, they just want her to be happy. You make her happy. They'll love you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Cora smiled, “plus you have a whole weekend for them to get to know you.”

“So best behaviour,” Robert teased.

* * *

The drive to Whitby was relatively uneventful, apart from an accident just by the turn off for York. While Elsie had driven, Charles had played 'eye-spy' with Abigail for half of the journey, before sitting in the back and playing a travel version of 'Connect-4'. As they pulled up outside the farm, Charles felt the nerves that had previously vanished take up residence once again.

“It will be fine,” Elsie smiled, her eyes catching his in the rear view mirror, before she got out of the car. She then walked around to the other side and unbuckled the car seat.

“I thought I heard a car pull up,” Sheila said as Abigail jumped out of the car and ran over to her.

“Granny!” she cried throwing her arms around the older woman's waist.

“Hello to you too, Abi dear,” she replied reciprocating the hug, “Joanne and Zara are by the pig pen with grampy if you want to see them,” she added. Both she and Elsie smiled as Abi ran around the side of the farm house to the pig pen.

Sheila looked over Elsie's shoulder to see Charles stood awkwardly by the car. Elsie followed her eye line of sight and beckoned him over.

“Sheila, this is Charles Carson,” Elsie said, “Charles this is Sheila Burns.”

“Mrs Burns,” he said, holding out his hand.

“Call me Sheila,” she smiled, “so you're the Charles Carson I've heard so much about,” she added.

“I am,” he nodded.

"Well come on in,” she said, “lets go introduce you to the rest of the family.”

“Don't worry, it'll be fine,” Elsie commented as she patted him on the arm. “I'll be here for you.”

Several hours later, Charles was led back on the bed looking up at the ceiling. At first he'd initially been worried that it would be the same bed that Elsie had shared with Joe, but instead of her usual room, they had swapped Elsie's room with another guest room. He had been touched by that. The Burns' had known how hard this was going to be for him, and so were keen to make him as comfortable as possible.

His worries about how they'd react to him had been unfounded. There had been a little bit of awkwardness initially, but after a while that had disappeared and it had been fairly normal. It had been just like any other meet the parents dinner. He'd also managed to endear himself to Joanna and Zara. Most importantly, Gem who was Elsie's self-appointed guard dog quite liked him. Which as Michael had pointed out was half the battle.

“Everything alright?” Elsie asked as she walked into the room, and placed her dressing gown over a chair.

“Fine,” he replied. He turned over, so he was facing her as she slid between the covers. “you know, I was a little nervous about coming here.”

“I'd have been worried if you weren't,” she smiled, “and now?” she asked as she turned so they were face to face.

“I'm not _as_ nervous.”

-x-

The next evening, they were sat a table in the back yard. A large marquee had been set up earlier that day and was where the 40th anniversary party was taking place. There was a buffet of food and drink with no cohesive theme as everyone had brought a little something with them. Whether it be bottles of drink, or produce from their own farms, or even a few store brought cakes and things. A make shift dance floor had been set up in the middle of the marquee and Zoe was using her laptop to do her own turn as a DJ for the party. She'd chosen a wide selection so that there would be a little something for everyone.

“I love this song,” Elsie commented as she heard another song start up and saw other couples walk onto the small dance area, “my parents used to play this a lot. We'd always catch them dancing around the kitchen to it while mam was preparing dinner.”

“You know that's the first time I've heard you speak about them like that,” he replied as they walked out onto the floor.

“I know, I guess I can start to think about the positives again,” she smiled as he pulled her close and they started to move slowly across the floor.

 _Like a song of love that clings to me,_  
_How the thought of you does things to me._  
 _Never before_  
 _Has someone been more..._

“I can't remember the last time I saw Elsie that happy,” Sheila commented as they watched Elsie and Charles from across the floor.

“Its been a while,” Michael agreed, “so what do you think of him?”

“He seems like a good guy,” Sheila replied, “and I think he and Elsie are very well suited. I think Joe would be pleased to see that she's happy and well cared for,” she added, “plus Charles has made it clear that he doesn't want to replace Joe as Abigail's father.”

 _Unforgettable_  
_In every way,_  
 _And forever more_  
 _That's how you'll stay._  
  
_That's why, darling, it's incredible_  
 _That someone so unforgettable_  
 _Thinks that I am_  
 _Unforgettable, too._

As the song came to an end, Charles brushed his lips across her forehead. Elsie leaned back and smiled up at him. He was about to say something when the music changed into a faster song. Charles looked down at a tugging on his arm and smiled as he saw Abigail along with her two cousins Joanne and Zara.

“I think I'll sit this one out,” Elsie commented as she walked back to the table, and watched as Charles danced with all three at once.

“He's a keeper,” David said as he sat down beside her, “you know its hard for me to see you with someone else. I know you're not, but it feels like you're betraying my brother.”

“I understand,” Elsie replied, “I still get the odd moment when I feel guilty about it. But then I think about Joe, and I don't think he'd want me to be unhappy forever.”

“No, he wouldn't,” David agreed, “it helps that Charles is a good guy,” he added, “he's good with children too.”

“Oh don't you start,” Elsie said hitting his arm lightly, “I've had enough of that from Becky.”

“I knew there was a reason I liked your sister.”

-x-

The following morning, Elsie and Charles had taken Abigail down to the pier before they headed back down to London. They had also taken Gem with them to give her a bit of a run about. It was only going to be a small outing, but it gave him the chance to see a bit of the area that had come to be home for Elsie during the estrangement from her parents. As well as the place that Elsie had nursed a broken heart, before preparing herself to move on. They had shown him the amusement arcade, as well as their favourite chip shop and the best place to buy ice cream.

Currently, he was sat looking out over the harbour, Charles felt the same kind of peace that he normally got when he was back in Yorkshire. Elsie had decided to head to the café to get them all some drinks, leaving him to keep an eye on Abigail and Gem. Which hadn't been hard as Abigail was sat on the bench petting Gem who was sat with her head in Abigail's lap.

“Are you and mummy going to live happily ever after like they do in storybooks?” she asked as she looked up at Charles.

“Well, no one can say exactly what will happen,” he began as he looked down at the inquisitive face, before he looked down the pier and saw Elsie walking towards them. He also thought about the antique diamond ring he'd seen – and brought, just in case – when they had been in Gray's Antiques the previous weekend, that just seemed made for Elsie. “But I think we just might,” he added as he realised just how sure he felt about everything.


	22. Epilogue

September 2016

Charles Carson looked out of the window and watched as the sky darkened, signalling the day was at an end. It was something that both made him smile and frown at the same time. He knew the plane was due to land at Heathrow at half ten and that it would be eleven before he even got home. While he was glad that he would be there when Elsie awoke in the morning, he knew that she would be asleep when he got home. A couple of years back, she would more than likely have waited up for him when he went away on museum business, but not now.

He looked down at his watch and checked the time. He let out a sigh of relief, when he saw that it was half past nine. _Not long now_ , he thought with a smile. It had been a successful trip and he'd accomplished all what he had wanted to. The Smithsonian would be participating in an exhibit exchange programme that would allow both them and The British Museum to be able to showcase and stage a wider range of exhibits. He caught sight of the platinum band and smiled. Almost two years ago, well two years ago tomorrow to be precise, Elsie had slipped it onto his ring finger, in front of their family and friends.

-x-

_ 13th September 2014 _

_Everything had been planned down to the last detail. As neither were particularly religious they had opte_ _d to have the wedding at a small_ _hotel_ _in the country i_ _nstead of a church._ _As t_ _he weather was dry with plenty of sunshine,_ _they would stand underneath the small gazebo in the garden, with the guests_ _already taking their places on_ _either side of a petal strewn aisle._ _As he and Robert walked out into_ _the garden, Charles felt the nerves set in. Not that he actually had any reason to be nervous. He knew that Elsie wouldn't get cold feet and change her mind at the last minute._

“ _Do you have the rings?”_

“ _Of course I do,” Robert replied, and pulled them out of his pocket to show him. The plain platinum one was for him, and the smaller one, set with 0.35 ct diamonds around it was for Elsie._

“ _And she's definitely here?”_

“ _I saw her myself when I arrived with Cora,” Robert smiled, “you_ _and Elsie are_ _going to get married, and be one of those sickeningly in love couples, that make the rest of us want to throw up.”_

_F_ _or the next_ _twenty minutes, he talked with the various assembled guests. Sheila and Michael had come over to reassure him that everything would be fine and he had no need to be nervous. As soon as he saw Cora along with Mary and Edith take their seats (Sybil was a bridesmaid along with Abigail so that she wouldn't look like the odd one out next to Becky and Helena), he knew it was time._

_As he stood at the front of_ _the congregation, Charles caught sight of his_ _parents who smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up sign. He also received a reassuring look from Cora who was sat on the second row. She hadn't minded not being part of the Bridal party,_ _especially since she had essentially planned the whole wedding, taking a weight off of Elsie's mind._ _As the music started, Charles tugged at_ _his suit jacket._

_H_ _e saw_ _Elsie_ _walking towards him in the arm of her father (_ _a relationship that had bloomed in the past yea_ _r,_ _showing that deep down, Elsie was a daddy's girl_ _)_ _,_ _a vision in Ivory silk and lac_ _e._ _H_ _e_ _had_ _n't seen her since she had left the house yesterday afternoon to spend the night before the wedding with her sister. H_ _e had missed her dreadfully, and any thoughts he had had about this day clearly paled in comparison to the reality._

“ _My love,” he murmured as she reached him. She smiled broadly as she passed her bouquet to Abigail who the moved to sit next to her grandparents. “Nervous?” he whispered._

“ _Not anymore,” she replied as she took hold of his hand and the registrar began to speak._

_-x-_

“ _You may now kiss the bride.”_

_As their lips met for their first kiss as husband and wife, the gathered guests stood and applauded. Cheers of 'I'm so happy!' could be attributed to Abigail who had been looking forward to this day for a long while. They broke apart, and smiled at their friends and family before they walked back up the aisle and back inside. As had been rehearsed in the days leading up to the wedding, they walked into a small antechamber just off the reception room._

“ _What are you doing?” he asked as he came up behind her and saw her fiddling with her engagement ring._

“ _I'm moving it over to my left hand,” she replied, “so it can sit on top of this,” she smiled as she waved her ring finger in front of his eyes._

“ _Ah,” he nodded, “allow me, Mrs Carson,” he whispered, sending chills down her spine before he took the ring and slid it onto her ring finger. “Perfect,” he smiled._

_Elsie looked down and knew exactly what he had meant, the 1.57ct Edwardian diamond ring with small brilliant cut diamonds on the shoulder, looked exactly like it belonged with the wedding ring nestled beneath it._

“ _How long do we have before we're called for pictures?” Charles asked as he tailed his fingers across the bare skin between the_ _zip and the hook fastening on the lace._

“ _Not long enough,” she replied turning around to face him, “but it will be worth the wait,” she added as she kissed him lightly. “Especially when you see what's under it,” she whispered as someone knocked on the door._

-x-

Even now, he had no problems recalling every moment of the day in minute detail. From the first dance to _'_ _Unbreakable'_ to Beryl's four-tiered wedding cake masterpiece. The remembrance of the look in Elsie's eyes as they'd snuck out of the reception could still cause a faint reddening of his cheeks. The sound of the seatbelt sign coming on brought him out of his thoughts. Charles smiled as he looked out of the window to see the pin pricks of street lights weaving across the ground, growing larger the closer they got to Heathrow.

* * *

The taxi pulled up outside the house, and Charles paid the driver, before he looked up at his him. He and Elsie had brought the house over two years ago, just before their wedding. It was a four bedroom semi detached house around the corner from Abigail's high school. They had chosen to stay in the Ealing area so that they could minimise the changes that were occurring. Plus Elsie had been rather attached to the area. It hadn't needed much work to be done on it, however, Abigail had insisted on decorating her bedroom, just the way she wanted it. That had resulted in Elsie and Charles spending a bank holiday weekend painting the room a light green colour and putting up new curtain rails.

He walked through the front door, and was unsurprised to see the entire downstairs in darkness. He left his suitcase inside the little cupboard, to tired to actually take it up the stairs. Now that he was at home he just wanted to crawl into bed beside his wife. He hung up his coat on the rack and smiled at the canvas that was hung just to the left on the door to the living room. It was a black and white image of him and Elsie on their wedding day. It had been taken from the other end of the aisle, and she was laughing at something that was being said while Becky was doing a reading. He was leaning towards her in a half hearted attempt to stop her laughing. They had been unaware that the photographer had taken that shot and it had immediately become a favourite of theirs. So when Abigail (who with a little help from Mary) had presented them with it as an anniversary present the previous year, they had been overjoyed by it.

As Charles reached the landing, he noticed a sliver of light coming out from one of the bedroom doors. He knocked lightly on it and waited for the call of admittance.

“Shouldn't you be asleep by now?” he asked quietly as he put his head around the door.

“I know,” Abigail replied, “but I couldn't sleep, so I decided to finish this,” she added as she held up a copy of _The Butterfly Club_ by Jacqueline Wilson. “Did you bring me back anything from Washington?”

“You'll have to wait until the morning to find out,” he smiled.

“If I have to,” she replied as she put the book on the table, “can you turn the light off for me?”

“Sure. Night Abs,” he replied as he flicked the switch.

“Night papa Charlie,” she called back.

There had been some hesitation when he and Elsie had gotten engaged over what Abigail would call him. After some deliberation (and both he and Elsie had flat out said 'no' to him being referred to as dad), she had chosen to refer to him as 'papa Charlie' in a similar way that his nieces and nephew called him 'uncle Charlie'.

Initially, Charles had also been worried about how well he'd fit into Abigail and Elsie's ready made family. However, Abigail had welcomed him into the family and they had settled into a quasi father-daughter relationship, much to Elsie's enduring happiness. Matters had also been helped by the fact that the Burns family all got along well with him. He shut the door behind him, and walked across the landing towards the room opposite.

He pushed open the door and looked around the darkened room. He quietly walked over to the small cot that had once stood in the master bedroom, before being moved in here a couple of weeks ago. He looked down into it and smiled at the sight of his sleeping daughter. At seven months old, Olivia Jane Carson had both parents and her half sister wrapped completely around her little finger. Initially he had been worried about becoming a father, but Elsie had reassured him that he had nothing to worry about. As he had often found when it came to the important things, Elsie was right.

-x-

_ July 2015 _

_Charles paced the bedroom nervously, while he waited for Elsie. He'd been nervous since Elsie had told him of her suspicions. She had been through this once before so knew what to expect and everything that would happen. He on the other hand had no idea about anything. He had no idea, if he'd even be that good of a father. He had initially wanted to be in the en-suite with her while she waited, however both knew he'd be nervous and jittery and it would be extremely off-putting for her._

“ _Well?” he asked as Elsie walked out of the room. Her face was hard to read._

_She walked towards him, and placed her arms around his neck, hugging him tight._

“ _Congratulations,” she whispered in his ear, “you're going to be a daddy.”_

_Charles couldn't help but laugh at that, his nerves finally coming out. For her part, Elsie just smiled indulgently at him before taking his face in her hands and kissing him soundly. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, before spinning around with her in his arms._

“ _Alright, put me down,” she smiled slapping a hand on his shoulder, “else I'm liable to be sick all over you.”_

_ 13th September 2015  _

_The faint hint of moonlight, came through a crack in the curtain as the pair lay side by side. It had been a wonderful first anniversary. They'd had a little party with just close friends and family. They had also decided it would be the perfect time to tell them about the pregnancy. Elsie had gotten past the first trimester and was ready to tell everyone. The only person they had told was Abigail and she had been over the moon. Both Charles and Elsie had been astounded that she had been able to keep the secret for them, and knew that they'd have to find some way to reward her for that. Everyone had been happy for them, and Elsie had calmly accepted the advice offered to her with a smile, before reminding them that she had actually done this before._

“ _I don't believe,” Charles commented as he lay a hand over the bump, “I have ever seen my step-father cry about anything until tonight.”_

“ _Well at least it was for a good reason,” Elsie laughed and placed her hand over his, “besides, it wasn't as much as you cried at the sonogram.”_

“ _It was a magical moment, hearing our child's heartbeat for the first time.”_

“ _I'm not arguing with you,” she said, “if anything, I think it made me fall even more in love with you,” she added as she turned her head and kissed him lightly._

_ 9th February 2016 _

“ _And Mr Green said I showed a real aptitude for chemistry,” Abigail said as she walked down the hospital corridor accompanied by her grandmother._

_For the past month, Adaira and Malcolm had been staying with them at their_ _home so that they could look after Abigail should the need arise. This morning, Malcolm had taken her to school due to the imminent arrival of baby Carson. She had then been met by Adaira telling her that she was going to meet her baby sister._

“ _Does she have a name yet?” she asked._

“ _I don't know, you'll have to ask your mum.”_

_Abigail walked into the room, and smiled as she caught sight of her mum and Charles sat on the bed gazing down at something in her arms._

“ _Hello darling,” Elsie smiled as she caught sight of Abigail stood in the doorway, “come and meet your little sister.”_

_Abigail walked over to the bed and stared down at the sleeping baby. “Does she have a name?”_

“ _She does,” Charles nodded, “Olivia Jane Carson.”_

“ _It's a pretty name,” Abigail smiled, “shame she looks like a squished meatball,” she added, causing everyone to laugh._

“ _You were just the same, young lady,” Elsie admonished with a small smile, “besides she's beautiful.”_

“ _Just like her mum and sister,” Malcolm replied as he looked down at his newest grandchild._

“ _I'm never going to be able to deny these three anything am I?” Charles asked with a smile._

“ _No you're not,” Adaira commented, “which is just as it should be.”_

-x-

After a last look at his sleeping daughter, Charles walked out of the room and gently closed the door. He walked across the landing and pushed open his bedroom door, and smiled at the sight of Elsie curled up in the middle of their bed, her head resting on the edge of his pillow. He pulled his pyjamas out of one of the drawers and walked into the en-suite. He went through his nightly routine, before he headed back out into the bedroom. He pulled back the cover and got into bed. As he did so, Elsie stirred slightly.

“Charlie?” she asked sleepily.

“Yes, go back to sleep love,” he replied, pressing a light kiss to the tip of her nose.

“I'm glad you're back,” she murmured as she edged herself closer, “I've missed you this past week.”

“I've missed you too,” he replied as he felt her head come to rest on his chest.

“What time is it?” she asked

“About half eleven.”

“Its nearly our anniversary,” she replied.

“It is,” he agreed, “and I intend to make sure you have a wonderful night tomorrow,” he murmured, smiling when he realised she had already fallen back asleep.

* * *

The first thing Charles realised when he awoke was that it was light out. The second thing he realised, was that he was alone in bed. He looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was eight o'clock. He got out of bed, and got dressed before he walked downstairs. He walked through to the kitchen and smiled at the sight. Olivia was in her high chair with Elsie trying to feed her, while Abigail was sat at the breakfast bar hastily finishing off her Maths homework.

“Aren't you supposed to do that at night, not the morning its due in?” Charles commented as he kissed the top of Elsie's head and made his way towards the toaster.

“I was busy last night,” Abigail replied with a roll of her eyes, and looking like a miniature version of Elsie, “the school talent show is next Friday and me and Sophie need to make sure the _Black Magic_ section of our Little Mix medley is perfect. Especially since we're doing the _Get Weird_ tour choreography and only have YouTube videos to work with.”

“Ah yes,” Charles nodded, he recalled Elsie mentioning it to him over Skype the other night. That song still drove him crazy. He could still remember how it had practically been the only song they had heard all last summer.

“No, it goes in your mouth not on your face,” Elsie sighed with a smile, as Olivia decided to grab the spoon and smear the purée over her face.

“Was I a good baby?” Abigail asked as she looked across the room.

“No, you were a terror,” Elsie replied smiling at her eldest, as Charles sat beside her and began pulling faces at Olivia “here,” she added handing the small pot over to him, “lets see if you can get her to eat,” she continued standing up and brushing the few crumbs from her own breakfast off of her top before putting a couple of plates in the dishwasher. “Are you ready to go?”

“Almost,” Abigail replied as she wrote the last answer in her maths book.

“Five minutes enough?”

“Yes,” she replied as she scanned her eyes over the work.

Elsie nodded as she walked out of the kitchen and walked upstairs to finish getting ready. She was putting the finishing touches to her make up when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. She smiled as she leaned back into Charles' embrace.

“Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary,” she replied, “as much as I'm enjoying this,” she said as Charles pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, “I do have to take Abi to school, and go to work.”

“Call in sick?” he suggested half heartedly. As much as he wished they could stay in bed all day, he knew that Elsie had plans to finish, and he had to double check his reservation for this evening.

“I'd love to,” she said with a smile, “I have an important meeting this afternoon.”

“And I'm looking forward to looking after Liv,” he said, “she's come on so much in the past week.”

“Mum!”

“I'm being summoned,” Elsie sighed as she leaned in and kissed him lightly, “I'll see you later,” she added as she walked out of the room, closely followed by Charles.

-x-

The sun shined down as Elsie walked down the street. Despite the fact that the company had grown in the past three years, Elsie was glad that they had never moved their business premises. Now _Crawley and Hughes_ occupied floors three to five, with a different department on each floor. HR, Marketing and a corporate crèche were on floor three, Business and Historical renovation covered floor four, and floor five was Residential development (which was where 60% of their revenue came from) and the meeting rooms.

Her first stop – as usual – was the crèche. When she had been pregnant with Olivia, Elsie knew that she would want to go back to work, and also knew that she didn't want a nanny looking after her child, she had spoken to Cora about them setting up a crèche on site. That way if both she and Charles were working, Elsie could take Olivia to work with her and still check on her throughout the day.

“Morning Anna,” Elsie said as she looked in.

“Morning,” she smiled back as she finished checking that there were no loose objects on any of the toys.

When they had been setting up the crèche, Anna had been one of the first people she'd asked to work in it. Mostly because they wanted someone they could trust, but also because before Anna had took a career break to raise Sophie and James, she had been a fully qualified nursery assistant. She had recertified, and updated her qualifications so that everything was just so. Anna had soon been joined by Bella, Ricky and Justin all of whom proved to be perfect additions to the company

“Any problems?”

“No,” Anna replied, “Justin is out this morning, but we've still got more than enough to cover the children that are down to come in today.”

“Ok. Any problems you know where to find me.”

As she walked past the HR office, she smiled and waved at Mary who was doing work experience with them. In the past few years, Mary had grown into a studious young woman. Sure she still fought with Edith on occasion but it wasn't as personal as it once had been and she was still content to toy with the various boys in her year that had a crush on her, but for the most part she was focused on her future. Cora had clearly known what she was doing by suggesting that Mary do some work at the offices during her free periods from school.

She walked up to the fifth floor, and smiled at Thomas as she passed him on the way to her office. After his sterling work as project manager on the Troy House project, they had given him a full time position as project manager with his own office and case load. Something he had gloated about to his father who said he would never amount to anything.

-x-

“Here she is my favourite niece,” Beryl commented as Charles walked through the door of _Mason's_. She came out from behind the counter and walked over to the duo.

“Shush,” Charles admonished, “she's sleeping.”

“Oh she's a beautiful little one isn't she?”

“She really is,” he replied with a smile.

“Your usual?” Beryl asked as she walked back towards the counter.

“Yes please,” he replied as he took a seat at the counter. He manoeuvred the pushchair so that it was between two of the stools and out of the way of the other customers.

He smiled at the fact that _Mason's_ was so full. It made him proud to know that his step-sister was making a name for herself in the catering industry. She had worked hard to get where she was. Thanks to a good business year the previous year, Beryl had been able to rent another building and instead of using her current building as both a café and a restaurant, she had been able to separate the two. It allowed her to run the two halves of her business at the same time and not have to close the café at 4 to get it ready for a dinner service from 6. Bill was supplying the majority of the produce from the farm he worked at just outside of London, and William was working as part of the wait staff in the restaurant in addition to his studies at university.

“Oh before I forget,” Beryl said as she brought over his tea, “this is for you and Elsie,” she added as she pulled an envelope out of her apron. “Now how was Washington?”

-x-

Charles walked across the road, Olivia sleeping soundly in her pushchair as he did so. He was glad that despite expansion they had kept the same business premises, at it meant he didn't have to go too far from _Mason's_ to see Elsie. Especially as he knew she liked to see her daughter during her lunch break. He smiled at the security guard as he walked towards the lift bank. As he waited for the lift to arrive, he noticed that Olivia had woken up and was gazing up at him.

“You know when you're going to see mummy don't you?” he asked as they got into the lift.

On reaching the top floor, he left the pushchair at the small reception desk, and picked up Olivia. He walked across the office floor saying hello to Elsie's various co-workers who were on the floor and letting them coo over Olivia. He walked towards Elsie's office, and smiled as he saw Elsie talking to Thomas. Almost as if she sensed his presence she turned around and smiled at the sight of her husband and baby daughter.

“I wasn't expecting to stop by,” Elsie said as she approached them and took Olivia off of him.

“We both missed you,” he replied as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. She turned her head so that her lips caught his and kissed him properly. Or as properly as she could while holding their daughter.

“Later,” she whispered with a wink.

“Well hello little lady,” Thomas said as he walked over to the three of them, “have you missed your uncle Thomas?” he asked as she grabbed one of his fingers in her hand.

“You saw her yesterday,” Elsie replied, “when you came with me to the nursery.”

“That was 24 hours ago, a lifetime to her.”

“Don't you have a meeting to get to?” Elsie asked as she caught sight of the clock on the wall.

“I do,” he nodded, before picking up his notes and heading towards the boardroom, calling his goodbyes over his shoulder.

They walked into her office and sat at the table. Charles placed the changing bag under the table and put the paper bag on his arm onto the table.

“Courtesy of Beryl,” he said as he began to pull out various Tupperware boxes from the bag. “She even put in some small slices of carrot and other little bits for Liv,” he added, “she also gave us this,” he finished sliding an envelope over to her.

“Oh that's nice,” she smiled as she read the card, “they've given us a gift certificate for the Francis Hotel in Bath, we can use it for a weekend of our choosing between now and September next year,” she added.

“We could use it for Valentine's Day next year,” he replied.

“I'd like that,” Elsie replied with a smile as she reached over and kissed him.

* * *

Charles looked at his reflection in the mirror, and adjusted his tie. He hadn't told Elsie anything about where he was taking her for their anniversary dinner. He wanted to surprise her as it was their first proper night out since Olivia had been born. It was also the first time that Elsie would be spending the night away from her youngest.

He checked his watch, and nodded when he saw that it was quarter past seven. The car would arrive around half past and their booking was at half past eight.

“Are you nearly ready Els?” he called in the direction of the en-suite as he sat on the bottom of the bed.

“Almost,” she replied, “did Becky call?”

“No, she sent a message though,” Charles replied, “Liv went down with minimal fussing, and she sent a nice picture of our two girls attached.”

“That is a nice picture,” Elsie said as she knelt on the bed, slid her arms around his neck before she looked over his shoulder and smiled at the image of Abigail sat with her baby sister on her lap.

“Liv is going to take after you I can tell,” Charles commented, already he could see signs of Elsie in her, and he had no doubt that in a few years those similarities would be more pronounced.

“Maybe,” Elsie acknowledged, “but the eyes are all yours,” she added as she pressed her lips against his neck before moving over to the chest of drawers where her jewellery box stood.

As she did so, Charles finally got the chance to look at her properly. She wore a deep blue knee length dress with a sweetheart neckline. He let out a low groan as he noticed that she was wearing stockings and her favourite black court shoes. He wondered if she knew where they were going, especially as she was wearing a similar outfit to when they had last gone there and smiled at the memory.

“What?” she asked as she finished putting in her earrings and noticed that he was staring at her.

“Nothing,” he replied with a warm smile, “you look beautiful.”

“Hardly,” she scoffed, “nothing is as it was. Or as firm.”

“Nonsense,” he said as he kissed her temple, “you still look as stunning as the day I met you.”

“Keep saying things like that,” she smiled, hooking her arms around his neck, “and you might just get lucky later,” she added as she leaned in and kissed him lightly.

Before long the kiss deepened, a weeks worth of longing being poured into it. She walked him back towards the bed and they fell backwards onto it, causing them both to laugh. Elsie readjusted herself so that she was straddling him before leaning down and kissing him again.

"What?” she asked when he pulled back.

“We do have reservations and the car is picking us up in fifteen minutes.”

“Later then?” she asked with a smile.

“Oh yes,” he replied wolfishly as Elsie stood up and straightened herself out, “just give me a couple of minutes first.”

She smiled in understanding before she walked out of the room. Charles rubbed a hand over his face, and tried desperately to think of anything but his wife.

-x-

“Oh my God,” Elsie commented as she saw what restaurant they'd pulled up in front of. It was the same one he had taken her to, the night he had proposed.

“I felt that it was fitting for an anniversary dinner,” he smiled, “especially since we wouldn't be celebrating if you hadn't accepted my proposal.”

“In what realm would I not have accepted it?” she asked as she slipped her arm through his as they walked through the door to the restaurant.

Over dinner, they talked, laughed, flirted and reminisced about the past couple of years. To both it felt like several lifetimes had passed since he'd proposed nearly three years ago. But at the same time both felt as thought it had only been a minute. The Maitre'd had remembered them an on learning that they were celebrating their anniversary, he had arranged for a complimentary glass of champagne to be waiting for them when they arrived at their table. After all three courses they had decided to go for a walk along the South Bank before heading back home.

They walked along the bank, city lights reflecting on the Thames, due to the light chill in the air, and slight drizzle – and the fact that she hadn't actually brought a jacket or a wrap – Elsie had his suit jacket draped over her shoulders and was curled into his side. Elsie smiled as she thought back over the past few years. In three and a half years she had gone from a single mother, mourning the loss of her fiancé and building her business to a married mother of two. She'd always be grateful to Cora for forcing her to go to that charity masquerade ball, where she and Charles had first properly met. She didn't want to think how different things could be now if she hadn't gone to that ball. Or even if she hadn't gone into business with Cora.

“You're awfully quiet,” Charles commented breaking the silence between them.

“Just thinking,” she replied, as she looked up at him.

“Anything in particular?” he asked.

“Just about the night we met.”

“My lucky evening,” Charles smiled.

“Mine too,” she replied.


End file.
